That Thing Called Love
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: The gang is sick and tired of Beck and Jade's fighting, so they sign them up for Couple's Counseling. Will it make things better of worse? BADE!
1. Persuasion

**That Thing Called Love**

**Summary: The gang is sick and tired of Beck and Jade's fighting, so they sign them up for Couple's Counseling. Will it make things better of worse?**

**Rating: T (Rating may change)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider; therefore I do not own Victorious.**

**A/N: HEY! I haven't done a Bade story in so long. Honestly, I think I prefer writing Bade stories. I think I'm better at writing Bade anyway. Anywho, like I said earlier, this story will contain some humor, but also some drama here and there, but not as much drama as most of my stories. So go ahead and read, and I would enjoy it if you guys left me a BUNCH OF REVIEWS! ;D If you favorite the story, or add it to your alerts, I suggest you review. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Jade glared at the blonde bimbo as she walked by their lunch table.

"Hey Beck," she said flirtatiously as she walked by, just to piss Jade off.

Jade rolled her eyes, and to make it worse, Beck responded.

"Hey Emily," he responded casually.

Jade immediately profiled it as flirting. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't flirt with her!" She snapped at him.

Beck sighed, "Jade, I wasn't flirting with her," he informed her.

"Yes you were, you always flirt with Emily!" She accused.

"NO I don't, why do you always think I'm flirting with every girl I say hi to?" He exclaimed at her.

"Because you _do _always flirt with other girls!" She shouted at him.

Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie all sat there awkwardly as their friends yelled back and forth.

"Oh my god Jade, this happens _every day_," he shot at her.

"Exactly, you flirt with other girls _every day,_" she shot back at him.

"I don't flirt with other girls! They're just attracted to me because I happen to be very attractive," he argued.

"Oh, you're sexy, WHOOP DEE FUCKING DOO! You still don't have to flirt with other girls!" She shouted.

"Oh my god!" Beck groaned as he grabbed his bag and lunch before storming off. Jade groaned furiously, grabbed her bag and lunch, and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Andre shook his head. "They fight so much," he muttered stating the obvious.

"It's really annoying," Cat complained.

"I know," Robbie mumbled.

"Well, I think I may have solved their fighting issue," Tori stated proudly.

"Well, they were just fighting, so I don't think your idea worked," Andre remarked sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes at his remark. "I signed them up for couples counseling," she told them proudly.

They all stared at the brunette in awe. "How are you gonna get them to go?" Robbie inquired.

"I have a plan," she said with a smirk.

"What's your plan?" Cat asked her as she pulled a string of licorice out of her bra.

"Well, you guys are all aware that my dad's a cop," Tori started.

"You're Dad's a cop?" Cat exclaimed with licorice hanging out of her mouth.

They all looked at her for a moment. Tori rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway—," She was cut off by the bell ringing for the end of lunch.

"Ugh, meet me at my house tomorrow at 9am and I'll tell you my plan," she ordered before getting up to go to class.

"Wait! I wanna know the plan now!" Cat exclaimed as she gnawed at the licorice.

Everyone soon had left except for Cat. "You guys?" She called out as she continued with her licorice.

…

"Ok, you guys? Are you ready to here my plan?" Tori quizzed all of them that stood in her living room.

"We've been ready!" Andre exclaimed at her.

Robbie and Cat nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so, first we're gonna go to Beck, because he isn't violent. So, we're gonna go to his RV, and tell him that we signed him up for therapy with Jade, and if he refuses, we will force him into the car, and handcuff him to the door so he can't escape," she explained bluntly.

They all stared at her in disbelief. "Did you take a crazy pill or something?" Andre quizzed.

"What? Beck's can't be that hard to force into a car and handcuff to a door," she said nonchalantly.

"Beck's not the one we're worried about!" Robbie exclaimed.

Tori got a like of realization or face. "True, but with all of us combined, we can take Jade," Tori said bravely.

"Not if she has scissors!" Cat exclaimed.

"Ok, it may be scary, and life threatening, but do you guys want them to argue forever?" Tori questioned.

Andre sighed, "Come on you guys, let's do it for Beck and Jade," he announced.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tori exclaimed as she grabbed the handcuffs and went out the door. Cat exchanged glances with Robbie before following. Robbie sighed and put his head down.

"I'll write my will in the car," he mumbled on the way out.

About 15 minutes later, they were all sitting in the car outside of Beck's RV.

"You guys ready?" Tori questioned as she turned back towards Robbie and Cat. They nodded and they all piled out of the car.

They weren't nervous about Beck, they were worried about Jade. "So when is there appointment?" Andre asked Tori as they approached the door.

"In about an hour," she replied.

Andre nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Beck called through the door. Andre sighed and opened the door, and they all followed him in.

"Hey man," Andre said casually.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked taken by surprise at their little visit.

"Well, uh, I signed you and Jade up for couples counseling," Tori said awkwardly.

Beck started laughing. "Haha, me and Jade in therapy? Haha," he laughed at her 'joke.' He looked at all of their serious expressions. "Wait you're serious?" He asked in disbelief.

Tori nodded. "Look, I love Jade and all, but I'm not going to therapy with her, it would make things worse," he informed them.

"Please Beck," Tori whined.

Beck shook his head, "You guys can beg me all you want, I'm not going," he declared. Tori sighed and nodded towards Andre and Robbie.

Andre went up behind his best friend, wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up, retraining his arms. Robbie grabbed his legs.

"You guys! Put me down now!" Beck screamed as they carried him to the door. Tori opened the door, and Cat just watched.

They carried him to the car, and Cat opened the door. Tori crawled in first, and when they got Beck in, they held him still while she cuffed him to the door. She crawled over him and got out so she could get in the passenger's seat.

Robbie and Cat crawled into the very back seat.

Beck yanked at the cuffs, "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" He exclaimed as he yanked furiously at his restraints.

"We're sick of you guys fighting," Cat stated innocently.

"And you think therapy is gonna help?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"We hope so," Robbie replied.

"And you guys are gonna abduct Jade the same was you just did to me, and handcuff her to a car door?" Beck quizzed as he ran hi free hand through his hair.

"Yup," Tori responded trying to remain calm.

Andre stopped in front of her large house.

Beck smiled in amusement once nobody moved. "Well, there's her house, go ahead," he comment motioning towards the house.

"Ok, let's go you guys," Tori said firmly.

Still nobody moved.

"Wow, its funny how you guys signed us up for therapy, but you're too scared to get Jade to go," Beck said smirking.

"We're not scared," Tori noted.

"She's right…were terrified," Robbie corrected.

"This is a waste of my time you guys," Beck commented.

Tori took a deep breath and opened the door. Cat whimpered and followed her. Andre and Robbie got out and followed close behind.

Tori bravely knocked on the door, and Mr. West answered.

"Uh, hi, is Jade home?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she's upstairs," he deadpanned.

Tori nodded and they all walked in passed him. They walked up the stairs, and down the hall until they reached a door covered in scissors…they took a lucky guess and said it was Jade's room.

Tori lifted her hand to knock on the door, but she couldn't bring her self to knock.

But she didn't have to, because Jade could hear Robbie's intense breathing through the door. Tori tensed up when Jade opened the door.

"Come on in?" She said awkwardly. They all walked in passed the intimidating female.

They all gathered in a little huddle in the middle of her room. "What do you guys want?" She snapped at them.

Robbie, Cat, and Andre all pushed Tori forward. Jade raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Well, uh, we signed—," She started.

"_You _signed," Andre corrected.

"Uh, _I _signed you and Beck up for couples counseling," she said subtly messing with her fingers.

"Why would you do that!" Jade yelled at her.

"We were tired of you guys fighting!" Cat yelled out of nowhere, quickly hiding behind Robbie after she said it.

"Well, too bad, I'm not going to therapy!" Jade declared.

Tori sighed and looked towards her friends.

Without warning, they all lunged at Jade. Andre gripped her wrist, and Robbie gripped her other wrist. Cat and Tori each grabbed one of her legs.

Jade screamed and yanked her wrist from Robbie, and then slapped Andre making him let go. She fell on her back and yanked her feet away from Cat and Tori.

Before they could recapture her again, she got on her feet and ran. They all quickly ran after her.

Back in the car, Beck sat there waiting for them to come back without Jade. Honestly, he wasn't a bit surprised when the front door swung open, and Jade came running out of it.

He watched them as they chased Jade around in circles. He smiled as she outsmarted them. He figured that he should help them so he could go to therapy and get it over with.

SO when Jade started running towards the car, he reached to the front seat, and honked the horn. She screamed and fell on her butt.

They all went and lifted her up and tossed her in the car, and Tori cuffed her to the door. She glared at Beck for a moment before looking away.

**A/N: And that is chapter 1 of this story ;D Did you guys like it? I personally loved it. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS, I mean it. I'm not updating again until I get 5 reviews.**


	2. Explanations

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: OHMY GOODNESS YOU GUYS, I asked for 5 reviews, and I got 13, kudos you guys. I was up until 5am watching Criminal Minds. I AM OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW! But not as much as I'm obsessed with Bade ;D. ALSO, This chapter in pretty dramatic and kinda sad, but it will go back to being funny soon. Ok, I have a limited time so I'm gonna shut up and type.**

**Chapter 2**

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Jade snapped at her boyfriend.

Beck held up his cuffed arm, "I'm handcuffed to a door, just like you, do you _think _that this was my idea?" He inquired.

Jade huffed, "Whatever," she muttered.

Beck sighed, "Seriously you guys, take us home, I really don't want to spend a hour in therapy," Beck complained.

"Oh, you don't want to spend an hour in the same room with me?" Jade accused.

"That's not what I meant…"

"That's what you said."

Beck rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Sometimes, you are so immature," he muttered without looking in her direction.

"Sometimes, you are so immature," she mocked.

"Jade, really?" He said highly annoyed.

"Jade, really?" She repeated.

"Seriously, stop that," he ordered.

"Seriously, stop that."

"Knock it off Jadelyn."

"Knock it off Jadelyn."

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

"I'm just gonna stop talking."

"I'm just gonna stop talking."

Tori and Andre exchanged glances real quick, and then looked at the road.

Soon, they were in the waiting room at the therapeutic office.

Beck and Jade were yelling at each while Tori signed them in. Everyone in the waiting room stared at the fighting couple.

Tori was overjoyed when their therapist came out.

"Ah, Tori," Dr. Dae greeted.

"Hey, uh, this is Beck and Jade," she informed her as she motioned them over to her.

"HI, I'm Dr. Linda Crawford, but you can call me Linda," she said politely as she held out her hand for them to shake.

Beck smiled and shook her hand, Jade on the other hand just kept her arms crossed and scowled at the woman.

"Alright, follow me," she ordered lightly as she walked down the hall to her room.

Beck and Jade went in and took a seat on leather couch.

"Alright, how are you guys today?" She asked politely.

"I don't want to be here," Jade stated simply.

"Come on Jade, it might help," he told her softly.

"I still don't want to be here," she snapped at him.

"Chill, it won't be that bad," he said calmly.

"Don't tell me to chill; I don't want to be here!" She shouted.

"Jade!" He yelled.

"Don't Jade me, I-," she stopped when Linda started writing something down.

Beck noticed it too and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh…what're you writing?" He quizzed.

"Just taking notes," she said nonchalantly.

"Don't take notes on us!" Jade yelled at the woman.

Linda looked at her apologetically, "If you don't want me to take notes, then I won't," she said softly as she put her clipboard down.

Beck sighed and looked at Linda waiting for her to start questioning them.

"How long have you two been dating?" She inquired.

"Almost 4 years I think," Beck replied.

"3 years, and 7 months," Jade corrected annoyed.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"And you two are 17, right?" She queried.

"What does that have to do with our arguing?" Jade exclaimed.

"It's just a simple question," Beck shot at her.

"It's an unnecessary question," Jade hissed at him.

Beck ignored her and answered Linda's question, "Yeah, we're both 17."

"Ok, about how many times a week do you guys fight?" She questioned.

Beck pondered it for a moment.

"A lot," he replied.

Linda nodded. "Do your fights ever get physical?"

"Nothing farther than her pushing me, but it feels like a fly running into me," he said proudly.

Jade punched him on the shoulder, and he remained unaffected.

Linda nodded, "Do you guys _want_ to fix your relationship? Tori told me you guys didn't want to come to therapy?"

"I know I do," Beck said simply.

"Me too, but it's impossible when Beck flirts with other girls everyday," Jade remarked.

Beck groaned loudly, "Are you really starting that _again?_"

"Beck, _do _you flirt with other girls?" She quizzed.

"No! She just thinks I do, because she's so damn insecure!" Beck yelled.

"I am _not _insecure!" Jade shot back at him.

"Yes you are, every time I _look _at another girl, you think I'm flirting," he informed her.

She glared at him for a moment. "It's only because you kissed Tori in front of me!" She shouted.

"You…"

"Wait, Tori Vega?" Linda interrupted.

Beck nodded.

"And why did you kiss Tori?" She questioned.

"Because he loves her, more than he loves me," Jade cut in.

Beck sighed, "Jade, you know that's not true. I kissed Tori because the day before, Jade embarrassed her in front of the class by pouring coffee all over her, on her first day there," Beck explained.

"Because she was flirting with you!" Jade accused.

"Jade, how did you feel when Beck kissed Tori?" Linda inquired.

Jade sighed, "Hurt, betrayed, angry, murderous, the usual," she responded.

"I was just trying to show her that she can't do those kinds of things to people!" Beck fought back.

"And I apologized for pouring coffee on her, and you continued to treat me differently," Jade shot at him.

"You faked a black eye to get her in trouble, you made a hospital lose her blood, and she ended up losing 3 pints of blood, so you could have a part in a play, you tried ruining the prom because you didn't get to do your performance," Beck explained.

Jade stared daggers into his eyes as they glared at eachother.

Jade held up one finger and started explaining, "I faked the black eye because she said that you suffered dating me," she held up another finger, "I tried to take her part in the play because I haven't stared in a play since she moved her, and she always gets everything, and you told me that if I got the lead, you would come home from Canada early to see me in the play," she held up a third finger, "And I tried to ruin her _prome _because when I finally got something that made me feel like I still mattered, she ruined that too," Jade explained.

Beck sighed and broke their eye contact.

"She gets everything, and I get nothing. And I'm mean to her because I don't want her taking you away from me too," she stated as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Beck looked down at his hands, guilt stabbed in his chest.

He looked up at Linda, inaudibly searching for help.

"Do you love her?" She whispered.

Beck nodded, "Of course I love her, I wouldn't be with her still if I didn't," he informed her.

"What are 3 things you love most about her?"

"I love how she shows me her other side when it's just me and her, I love how she has a unique way of showing me that she loves me, and I love how she's not afraid to be herself, and she doesn't care what people think about her," Beck explained.

Linda nodded, "I'm sorry if this made it worse for you guys," she whispered.

"I'm gonna go find her," he stated softly before leaving.

**A/N: I know this is short, and DRAMATIC! But it will go back to being humorous soon, don't worry. MAKE SURE YOU **_**REVIEW, **_**there are currently 13 reviews, and I will not update again until there are 20 reviews. :D**


	3. Memories

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! 29 reviews? YAY! THANK YOU GUYS! I'm tired. I literally did not go to bed last night. I have been watching Criminal Minds since 10 last night. 12 hours of Criminal Minds…I have a problem you guys o.o So, I'm gonna type up a chapter, and then probably sleep for the rest of the day. ANYWHO, This chapter contains more drama and sadness. I **_**was **_**listening to a sad song while writing this, so, **_**maybe **_**that's it, but pfft, who knows. If you are interested, the song is called Breathe Me by Sia. It's a sad song…**

**Chapter 3**

Beck sighed as he walked down the hallway that seemed to be never-ending. "Beck, wait!" Linda called after him. He spun around and looked at the old woman.

"Yeah?" He said dryly.

"I noticed how you two work. Maybe its best if you let her go, before something terrible happens," she said softly, she looked pained when she said it.

Beck looked at her with hurt and confusion for a moment.

"What do you mean something terrible?" He inquired.

"The way you guys fight, it will turn physical any day now," she whispered.

It took Beck by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but he throat grew dry. He turned around and made his way to the waiting room.

He was relieved when he finally reached the waiting room.

As soon as he came out the door, Tori looked at him with sad eyes. Jade had definitely came through.

"Do you know where she is?" His voice was strained.

"I don't know. I asked her where she was going, and all she said was 'Leave me alone Vega'," Tori replied.

Beck nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Beck, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have signed you guys up for this," Tori said helplessly. She had been trying to do good, but she should have listened to them.

As much as Beck didn't want to, he slightly blamed Tori for this. But he knew it wasn't _completely _her fault.

Wait, were he and Jade officially broken up? He wasn't sure.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Jade's number as he walked out the door and made his way to the parking lot.

He was shocked when she answered, "_What?" _She snapped at him bitterly.

"Where are you?" He questioned bluntly.

"_That is classified information,"_ she shot at him.

He sighed, "Are we still dating?"

There was a brief moment of silent. _"I don't know; do you want to be?"_

His heart pounded as he thought back to what Linda had said. It ate away at him as he thought about it.

"_Beck?" _She questioned when he didn't answer quickly enough.

"Y…yes," he choked out, ignoring what Linda had told him.

"_Alright, well, I'm mad at you, so I don't want to hang out with you today," _she muttered.

"I guess that's fair, h…how about tomorrow?" Shit, he was stuttering.

"_Why are you stuttering?" _She inquired.

"I…I just, I'll talk to you later," he choked out.

"_Alright, bye," _she said briskly.

"I love you," he reminded her.

She didn't respond, he didn't expect her too. He sighed and hung up. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his car still there. Jade must've walked home.

He got in his car and started driving. What Linda had said was eating away at him. Was what she said true? Was it really for the best?

Breaking up with Jade would hurt her too much, that's why he couldn't do it. He loved her too much. He couldn't imagine how his life without her would be. A strange as it seemed, she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

People always thought, Jade needed Beck, Jade would be nothing without Beck, Jade would die without Beck.

But no, it was truly, _Beck_ needed _Jade_, _Beck_ would be nothing without _Jade_, _Beck_ would die without _Jade_.

They hadn't even broken up and he was treating it like a breakup.

He thought about what she said before leaving.

_I finally got something that made me feel like I mattered._

He didn't know that that was why she hated Tori so much. Jade hadn't starred in any plays since Tori arrived, she always came in second to Tori. Just like when she was her understudy.

Tori got to do all of the singing performances.

And Jade was so protective of him, because in her mind, she only _had _him left.

He sighed and tried focusing on the road, it was difficult, but he managed. About 20 minutes later, he was sitting on his bed, doing absolutely nothing.

He rubbed around his mouth and popped his chin up on his fists.

He wished they hadn't fought so much.

And if Linda was right, he wished they would never fight again.

There was a time not to long ago, when they did more than fight. But now, it was fight after fight after fight.

He thought back to her 16th birthday, when they weren't fighting.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Beck smiled and knelt down next to his bed where Jade slept. He never dared to tell her this, but she was adorable when she slept. _

_He lightly caressed her cheek. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Waaake, up," he sang softly._

_No response. _

_He kissed her cheek, "Come on babe, I have a birthday surprise, and we're gonna be late," he reasoned._

"_I hate surprises," she muttered keeping her eyes closed._

"_I know, but you'll love this one," he promised her._

"_I doubt it, I'm going back to bed now," she declared._

"_Come on Jade, wake up," he said a bit louder._

_She lightly shook her head and snuggled into the pillow more._

"_Don't make me sing it," he threatened._

"_Don't…you…dare," she said briskly._

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna—," he was cut off by Jade punching him in the chest. She was finally sitting up. He laughed, "You hit like a girl," he remarked._

"_You _look _like a girl," she retorted._

_Beck put his hand over his heart in mock sadness. "Ouch Jade, that really hurt," he said 'sadly.'_

_Jade rolled her eyes and got off the bed to get ready for Beck's surprise._

_Beck sat and watched Criminal Minds while he waited. _**(*WINK* AND *WINK* xD)**

_About 30 minutes later, sh stood in front of him with a hand on her hip. "Well, let's go," she said in a rushed manner._

_He chuckled and turned off the TV._

"_Wait," he stopped her before she got to the door._

"_What?" She snapped at him._

_He walked up to her. "Close your eyes," he whispered._

_Jade groaned, but closed her eyes anyway. He grabbed a blindfold, and placed it over her eyes._

"_You've got to be kidding me," she shot at him when she felt the blindfold._

_Beck smiled, "You look adorable," he said in a sweet tone._

_She reached up to pull the blindfold off, but he grabbed her wrists stopping her. "No no no," he said simply._

_She sighed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. She kept her other arm out feeling for things._

_Once they got the car, Jade's hand roamed around on Beck's stomach._

"_What's this?" She asked confused by the feeling._

"_That's my stomach," he replied subtly._

"_Oh, ok," she said before planting a punch there. It didn't hurt, he just doubled over in surprise. _

_He laughed at her, "Nice try babe," he congratulated._

_She smiled and he helped her into the car._

_He started driving, and about 5 seconds later, someone was very impatient._

"_Are we there yet, are we there yet Beck Oliver?" She sang this repeatedly until they arrived._

"_Ok, you can take your blindfold off now," he informed her._

_She sighed and took off her blindfold expecting it to be something ridiculous._

_Her jaw dropped when she looked at where they were._

_She immediately got out of the car and smiled at the coffee factory. Outside, there was a large banner that read, 'Free Samples All Day.'_

_Beck started walked up to her. He looked at him with a large smile and jumped into his arms. He held her up above the ground as she whispered in his ear, "I love you Beck."_

"_I love you too."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Beck didn't want to lose memories like that. He didn't want to lose her in general.

But maybe Linda was right, maybe it would be for the best.

**A/N: Sad, I know. Pfft, so much for a more humorous story. Whatever, I think I like writing drama more anyway. I currently have 29 reviews, and I shall not update until I have 36? Alright.**

**CRIMINAL MINDS TALK, (For CM fans)**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Mine is Emily Prentiss ;D**


	4. Mistakes

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! 44 reviews? YAY! Keep it up you guys ;D I have a problem you guys, my Criminal Minds obsession is overpowering my Bade obsession, and I told my mom, and she told me that I am not allowed to watch any Criminal Minds today…so…AHHHHHHHH! D; WARNING: I can guarantee sadness and drama, and something a lot of you may not like, but it fits with the story line. ALSO, this chapter goes back to where Jade left therapy, but from Jade's standpoint.**

**Chapter 4**

Jade stood up and left the stupid therapy office. She tried as hard as she could not to cry. She was waiting for the door to reopen and Beck follow her out.

The last person she wanted to see was Vega when she entered the waiting room.

"Jade, what happened?" She inquired.

"Leave me alone Vega," she spat at her. Ignoring Cat and Andre, she stormed out of the building. She crossed her arms and started walking home.

Everything she said to Beck had been true. She hadn't gotten anything since that genetically-related to the most irritating girl in the world showed up. She hated both of the Vega's. Tori's first impression wasn't near good, she was flirting with Beck. And people say, your first impression indicates what that person thinks of you.

She was walking for a while before her phone ring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and checked her caller ID. She rolled her eyes when she saw Beck's name on her phone.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"_Where are you?" _He inquired.

Jade looked around, "That's classified information."

She heard him sigh. "_Are we still dating?" _He asked her weakly.

She wasn't even sure, so she decided to give him the choice to answer.

"I don't know; do you want to be," she shot at him.

There was some silence for a moment. She was afraid he would say no. She knew he would say no, that's why he wasn't answering. But she wanted to be sure. "Beck?" She snapped at him when he didn't answer.

"_Y…yes_," he replied.

She nodded, "Alright, well, I'm mad at you, do I don't want to hang out with you today," she said fairly, as she ignored his stuttering.

"_I guess that's fair, h…how about tomorrow?" _He questioned, stuttering again.

"Why are you stuttering?" She shot at him. She knew why, he only stuttered when something was bugging him, or he was deep in thought.

"_I…I just, I'll talk to you later," _he muttered.

"Alright, bye," she replied simply.

"_I love you," _he reminded her.

She was too upset to say it back, so she just hung up. She sighed and continued walking.

Eventually, she walked into her house. She ran upstairs and ran her fingers through her hair. She could tell by his stuttering, Linda or Tori had told him something. It was the only possible thing.

She didn't want him to break up with her, even though they fought, she couldn't be any happier whenever she was with him.

…

Beck sighed.

He knew he had to do it. But he was scared.

Yes, Beck Oliver was scared of one thing; losing Jade.

He knew if he did it, he couldn't do it over the phone, or through text, he would have to do it in person, and see her eyes fill with sadness.

But they would fill with more sadness if Linda's little speech about physical fighting was true. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her physically.

He ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his keys.

He walked out the door, and went to his car.

He started the car, and started driving. His head pounded, and his heart felt like it wasn't even there.

He stopped in her driveway, but couldn't bring himself to get out of the car.

He didn't want to end it.

He sighed and got out of the car. He didn't bother ringing the doorbell, or knocking, he just walked in. Jade was the only one home, so it didn't really matter.

He walked up the stairs slowly, and stopped in front of her door.

He reached for the handle, but he couldn't twist it. It wasn't locked, his hand just wouldn't move.

God, why did this have to be so hard?

It was all because of that thing called love.

_Maybe its best if you let her go, before something terrible happens._

He sighed and twisted the handle. He walked in, and Jade looked up at him.

"I said that I didn't want to hang out with you today," she snapped at him, forcing her self to believe that that was why he was there.

"Jade, w…we need to talk," he stated, stuttering again.

Jade crossed her arms and stood up from her bed, standing about 2 feet from him. She knew what was coming.

"Talk," she said coldly.

He looked down at his hands.

"Look, m…maybe its best if we…if we…maybe it's best if…if we…" He was falling apart; he couldn't even say the words.

"Break up?" She finished for him raising an eyebrow.

Beck couldn't speak, he just nodded.

"Because you want Tori," she snapped at him.

Wow; that turned bad fast. How could he not see that one coming?

"No, it's just…"

"Just what, you finally realized that you're sick of me and you would rather have Tori? Hell, you've felt that way since she moved here," she accused.

"No! Jade, stop! I don't…"

"Love me? I know," she commented.

"No, Jade I…"

"Love Tori, I know that too," she carried on.

Beck gripped her wrists in his large hands. "Jade, just shut up for a minute and let me talk!" He shouted at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go of me!" She yelled as she yanked her wrists away from him. "Just leave and go to Tori, you'll make _adorable _babies," she spat at him.

Beck tangled his fingers in his hair trying to fight his anger.

"I DON'T LOVE TORI!" He screamed.

"You kissed her!" She hissed at him.

"I only kissed her because you were being a selfish bitch!" He spat at her.

"Then why don't you go to someone who isn't a bitch? Go date Vega, I know you want to, because you love…" she was cut off when Beck's hand flew up and slapped her hard across the face.

Her les were trembling, preventing her from standing back up.

Beck was breathing heavily, he hadn't fully registered what had just happened, neither had Jade.

He looked into her eyes. Tears formed in them, and they were filled with hurt and fear.

Beck's heart pounded in his chest. He tried to speak, but his words got caught in his throat.

He didn't know what to do, so he ran. He ran down the stairs, and out the door. He didn't even get in his car, he just ran. Tears stung at his eyes, and his chest burned.

The look in her eyes would haunt him forever. She looked so sad, and hurt. He even saw fear in her eyes.

It kept replaying in his head.

Beck didn't know where to run to.

He ended up in a park. He fell to his knees, and held his face in his hands.

Jade watched as Beck ran out of her room. Her face stung.

For some reason, she wasn't furious. She should've seen how angry he was, and how much he was struggling, but she just kept going. Maybe that's why he was stuttering.

She didn't know what to think now.

**A/N: …**

**Uh…I know you guys didn't want this, but it'll get better, don't worry. Every story has to have something bad happen. Anywho, I have 44 reviews, and I won't update again until I have 50 :D**


	5. Quack Quack Click

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Thank you for your fantastic reviews ;D And guess what, I went the whole without any Criminal Minds…so I think I'm better now :) THIS chapter starts off sad and depressing, but near the end of this chapter, there will be a small bit of humor ;D Well, I'm sure you really want to read now, so I'll shut up. **

**Chapter 5**

Jade slowly got up on her feet. She shook of her shock and sat on her bed.

Now she understood why Beck was so frustrated, Linda must have told him this would happen or something. But it only happened because of herself.

Jade blamed herself for this.

She didn't blame Linda.

She didn't blame Beck.

She only blamed herself.

She should've shut up when he told her to, she thought to herself.

…

Beck sat by the river watching the water float by. He tossed rocks in every couple minutes.

He had his knees pulled up to his chest.

How could he have been so stupid? He shunned himself.

She would never forgive him for this. Why would she?

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

His face contorted with sadness as he cried. He should've listened to Linda, and just broke up with her the first time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a very familiar animal.

_Quack._

Beck looked at the duck that had approached him. "What do you want?" He snapped at the duck. Yes, Beck Oliver was talking to a duck.

_Quack Quack._

Beck rolled his eyes.

_Quack._

"Go away!" He snapped at the duck.

He tried pushing it away, but it flew right back.

He smiled when he remembered how much Jade hated ducks.

Cat had gotten her a duck for her 10th birthday. Beck laughed at the memory.

_Everybody sat around Jade as she was about to open her mountain of birthday presents._

"_YAY PRESENTS!" Cat screamed, "You're gonna love my present," she assured her._

"_I doubt it," Jade muttered as she grabbed Andre's present._

_It was an oversized pair of scissors._

"_Oh my god," she said in amazement, staring at the lethal weapon._

_She gave Andre a quick hug. Andre had a 'thing' for Jade, but so did Beck, he was just a bit more subtle about, well, as subtle as you can be for a 10 year old._

_She opened Robbie's next._

_She held up a book and read the title, "How To Cope With Your Anger Issues," she read dryly._

_Beck raised an eyebrow waiting for what she'd do._

_It surprised no one when the book hit Robbie in the face._

_Everybody laughed at the poor boy._

"_Open mine next," Beck said as he pointed to the present the spider web wrapping paper._

"_Don't tell me what to do," she muttered as she grabbed his present._

_She opened it, and a smile instantly formed on her face. It was a charm bracelet, with a bunch of different scissor charms. _

"_This is amazing, thanks," she said a bit sweeter than usual._

_They smiled at eachother, and Beck winked at her._

"_Ooh, open my present next!" Cat chirped._

_Jade sighed and grabbed her present. She pulled off the wrapping paper, to see a cage, with a duck in it._

_Jade's face contorted with anger. She flinched when the duck quacked._

"_Do you like it?" Cat asked innocently._

"_NO!" Jade screamed._

_Jade grabbed the cage and stood up, starting to head to the front door._

"_NO!" Cat screamed as she shot up and chased after her. Everybody followed after them._

_Cat cried when Jade dropkicked the duck. Beck raised both of his eyebrows. _

_The duck wasn't hurt, but it was startled. Jade stormed in passed them and continued opening presents._

Beck flinched when there was another…

_Quack._

He looked down at the annoying animal.

His eyes widened when a combat boot came out of nowhere and kicked the animal. Beck knew that combat boot anywhere.

He stood up and took a step away from Jade.

"What're you doing here?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," she said softly.

"You don't have to apologize," he mumbled.

"Yes I do! It's my fault you hit me," she choked out.

He started shaking his head, "Don't say that," he retorted.

"It's the truth! I deserved it!" She exclaimed.

"NO! Don't say that! Jade, you didn't deserve that, nobody deserves to have their boyfriend hit them," Beck told her.

"Well, I do, and I know you've wanted to for a long time and…" she was crying helplessly as she ranted.

"No, I haven't, I would never dream of hurting you, Jade," he said softly.

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Jade, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Beck?" She inquired softly.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever tell anyone about me crying like this, I will kill you," she said with a strained chuckle.

Beck chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I promise, I will NEVER hurt you again," he promised.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said softly.

"Ugh," she muttered.

"What?" Beck asked confused.

"I hate being all sappy, and chizz," she said as she crossed her arms.

…

**(A Week Later)**

Tori sighed as she walked back to the therapy office. Alone this time.

She walked up to the front desk. She smiled, "Can I please talk to Dr. Linda Crawford?" She asked politely.

"Yup, she doesn't have a patient right now, I'll send her out," the lady said as she picked up her phone to contact her.

Tori smiled and sat down in a chair. About a minute later, Linda came out.

"Tori?" She inquired.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"What's wrong, you seem upset," she noticed.

"It's about Beck and Jade," Tori said as she pulled at her fingers.

"Oh, I talked to Beck last week, he told me what happened, but he said that they made up, and that things were better between them," Linda explained.

"Well, they're back to screaming at eachother," Tori said bluntly.

Linda sighed, "They're a very complicated couple," she noted.

Tori nodded in agreement.

Linda's eyes lit up, "I have an idea," she chirped.

"What is it," Tori questioned.

Linda whispered her plan in her ear.

Tori's eyes widened after hearing the plan. "Is that even legal?"

Linda nodded with a wicked smile.

"For how long?"

"48 hours."

"48 hours? But-!"

"It might help," Linda said with a shrug.

Tori groaned, "Ok, I'll do it, but you're paying for my funeral," she shot at the old lady.

…

The next day, they all sat silently at lunch. Except for Beck and Jade who were screaming at eachother.

Tori had explained Linda's plan to the rest of her friends, they all opted out.

Even Andre.

Tori reached in her bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, keeping them hidden from Beck and Jade however.

Tori was right next to the couple, so it worked to her advantage. "OH MY GOD LOOK!" She screamed as she pointed behind them.

They both turned around, and before they could react, Tori had handcuffed them together.

**A/N: Well, the next chapter should be…fun? Sorry if the depressing stuff seemed kind of rushed. But I really want to do a story that's not complete drama, and I **_**really **_**wanted to do the handcuff thing…I have a handcuff love apparently. **


	6. Finally Making Progress

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey guys, I realized, I have nothing to do so, I decided to update ;D, and because I really want to do the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Both Beck and Jade turned back around in unison. They both stared at the cuffs in awe.

"TORI!" Jade screamed.

Tori squeaked and started running. Jade lunged after her, but because of the extra person holding her back (not by choice), she fell on the asphalt, pulling Beck down with her.

"Ow," Beck muttered as he rolled off of Jade.

Jade sat up and glared at Beck.

"GET…THESE…OFF…OF…ME!" She screamed as she yanked at the cuffs with every words.

She also happened to be violently yanking on Beck's arm.

"Jade!" He yelled as he gripped her wrist, "Ripping my arm off will get us no where," he said taking deep breaths.

"Well the how the hell do we get out of these!" Jade yelled at him as he helped her up off of the ground.

"I don't know…TORI!" He yelled at her, as se hid behind a group of 'populars'.

Tori slowly walked up to them.

"It was Linda's idea!" She blurted out.

Beck rolled his eyes, he should've known.

"Well, get us out of these!" Jade snapped at the brunette.

"I can't," she whimpered.

"Why can't you?" Beck questioned.

"Because Linda said you guys have to stay like that for 48 hours," she explained.

"48 HOURS?" Jade screamed.

"Didn't she give you a key?" Beck inquired.

Tori looked down at her feet and pulled at her fingers. "Yeah, but I gave it to Cat, and she swallowed it," she said softly.

Beck groaned. This. Was. Not. Good.

The last two classes of the day, Beck and Jade yanked eachother around, and yelled at eachother.

Tori wasn't seeing any progress. Jade had even tried lashing her wrist so Beck ran into a wall.

Tori was sure that they were even more annoying handcuffed together.

For their last class, they had different classes, so trying to figure out which one to go to wasn't easy.

"I have theatre history," Beck announced as he yanked her in his direction.

"I have tech theatre, and it's this way," she snapped at him as she yanked him the other way.

Tori watched as they yanked eachother back and forth.

"JADE! We're going to theatre history!" Beck yelled.

"No! We're going to tech theatre!" Jade shouted.

Tori groaned and walked up to them. Without warning, she kicked Jade in the shin making her fall to the floor. "Tori, why did…" Beck started, but Tori kicked him too.

She grabbed the chain of the handcuffs, and dragged them down the hall to the janitor's closet.

She opened the door and tossed them in. She stood in the doorway as they registered what was going on.

"I'm not coming back, until you 2 make nice," Tori snapped at them before shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Jade jumped up to her feet, and dragged Beck to the door before he could even stand. Using her free hand, Jade started hitting the glass.

Beck painfully stood to his feet. "Jade, that's not gonna work, everyone's going to class," he informed her.

"I don't care, I want out of here!" She exclaimed as she hit on the glass harder.

"Well, we just have to sit here until class is over, and Tori will come back," Beck tried reasoning.

Jade rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the floor.

Beck sat down next to her and sighed. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Tori's only doing this because we fight too much," Beck said softly.

"Oh, and handcuffing us together would prevent us from arguing?" Jade retorted.

"I don't know," Beck muttered.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" She said with a smile.

Beck rolled his eyes, "How could I forget, you embarrassed me in front of a large crowd," he retorted.

_7 year old Beck was super excited for Take Your Kid To Work Day as his father's work._

"_Where do you work daddy?" He questioned through the whole where his front tooth should have been._

"_I work at the Toy Factory," his father replied as he kept his eyes on the road._

"_Cool! Do I get to play with the toys?" He shouted with a bit of a lisp. _

"_Of course, all the kids today get to be our little toy-testers," he said cheerfully._

"_Oh my gosh! You have the best job ever!" Beck exclaimed._

_His father chuckled at his son's excitement._

_Beck was really anxious the whole way there. He literally hopped out of the car._

_He looked up at his father with excited eyes, "Can I run in?" He shouted._

"_Go ahead, but be careful," his father said as he followed his running son. Beck laughed as he ran to the front doors, which were open._

_His running was cut off when he ran into someone, and they both toppled over and fell to the floor._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Beck exclaimed._

_He had run into a girl, she was pretty. She had long brown hair, with other colors in it. She had a black dress on, and she didn't seem happy…at all._

"_Watch it loser," she snapped at him._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized again as he tried to help her up._

"_Get away from me," she hollered as she pushed him away. They were about the same height._

"_You're pretty," he said dazed in amazement._

_She glared at him for a minute, and then pants him. All of the other kids laughed at his Care Bears underwear. He immediately tried to pull his pants back on, but ended up falling in the process._

_The girl looked down on him with a satisfied smile. She flipped her hair, and walked off._

"It's really hard not to remember that. I was crying so much that my dad had to take me home," Beck reminded her.

"That was funny," Jade informed him.

"For you!" Beck snapped at her playfully.

"I just said it was funny, I never said it was funny to you," she retorted.

"Jade," he said softly.

"What?" She replied in a soft yet harsh tone.

He sighed, and looked her in the eyes, "I know that I seem to flirt around with other girls a lot, but I wanted to let you know, if I had a choice, I would choose you over every one of them. I don't mean to hurt you, I really don't, and I just want you to know that 'I love you' is an understatement," he smiled after his little speech.

Jade placed her free hand on his shoulder, and pressed her lips against his. Her free hand located itself under his jaw. While his free hand found the side of her neck.

Beck ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and there wasn't really a winner this time.

Beck pulled away and smiled at her.

"How much time left?" Jade inquired.

Beck checked his watch, "37 minutes," he replied.

Jade groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, "Wake me up in 37 minutes then," she replied and she nuzzled his shoulder.

Beck smiled and sighed. After about 20 minutes, he fell asleep, with his head on top of hers.

…

Jade's eyes fluttered open as she tried stretching her arms. Only one of her arms stretched out.

Damn, she was really hoping it was a dream, but nope, she was still handcuffed to Beck in a janitors closet.

Wait!

They were still in the janitors closet.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed as she shook him violently. He shot awake and looked around crazily.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"What?" He muttered tiredly.

"Look…around," she hissed at him.

He looked around. "Shit," he muttered as he looked at his watch. He slowly looked up at her.

"It's 7:49."

**A/N: More tomorrow ;D Did you guys like it? Anywho, time for some ranting.**

**HEY! GUESS WHAT! I was just randomly going through a Bade Tumblr, and my Bade emotions went on a vicious rollercoaster -.- I SWEAR TO GOD, IF DAN IS TITLE TROLLING WITH Tori Saves Beck And Jade…then I might shoot a random person. And I am sick of Bori fans…like beyond pissed. They keep saying that they hope Bade doesn't get back together, and then there's me who's all like, 'WELL BITCHES, THEY'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER, SO SHUT DA FUCK UP!' And, if they have Jade crawling back to Beck in Tori Saves Beck and Jade, then I will turn off my TV. Beck better come crawling back to Jade, and then Jade slaps him across the face, and Beck explains why he tried to kiss Tori, and then everything will be fine and dandy with me. AND, Dan uploaded an AWESOME VIDEO…but he made it private -.- It was some footage from an upcoming Victorious episode, and Beck put his arm around Jade, and they had a little cute Bade moment ! Emotional rollercoaster totally.**

**And also, today I realized how obsessed we've become with a TV show couple…**

***Almost Bori kiss in TGP**

_**Bori Fans**_**: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! YAY BORI!  
**_**Bade Fans**_**: NO NO NO NO NO NO! BECK, YOU LOVE JADE, STOP!**

_**Normal Fans**_**: Yup…that's interesting.**

**I would enjoy it if you guys joined my little rant via your review and tell me what you think about one of these topics I ranted about.**

**I have 62 reviews, I will not update until I get 70, and at least 1 person joining in on my ranting.**


	7. Locked In A Library

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hello, I got up to 71 reviews, so here's that update :D And thank you for those of you who ranted with me. **

**Chapter 7**

"What!" Jade shouted as she stood up quickly, hurting both of their wrists.

"Ow! And I said, it's 7:49," Beck informed her as he stood up.

"Why didn't Tori come back?" Jade exclaimed.

"How would I know? I was asleep!" He reminded her.

"Well, how do we get out of here? The door is locked!" Jade exclaimed clearly upset.

Beck sighed, "I'll just call Andre," he said as he pulled out his phone.

Beck groaned.

"What?" Jade snapped at him.

"I have no bars," he muttered.

"UGH!" Jade yelled as she pulled out her own phone to try. She huffed, "Me neither," she mumbled.

Beck walked over to the door dragging Jade with him. He looked through the window on the door; it was pitch black out in the hallway.

"There's no one here," he muttered.

"Well, how do we get out of here? It's Friday, no one will be here until Monday!" Jade exclaimed frustrated.

"This is not good. This. Is. Not. Good," Beck mumbled to himself.

"I blame Tori," Jade snapped.

"Come on, don't blame Tori, everybody forgets things," he told her.

"Of course you'd take her side," Jade remarked.

"We're not starting this again," he said simply.

"Whatever, maybe, Tori'll realize she forgot about us, and then she'll come back and get us," Jade tried reasoning.

Beck nodded, "Right, we just have to wait until she remembers about us," Beck noted.

"Wait, she's going to some singing camp this weekend," Jade reminded him.

"When is she supposed to leave?" Beck inquired.

Jade checked the time on her phone, "2 hours and 29 minutes ago," she replied.

Beck groaned, "Does anyone else know we're in here?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know!" Jade yelled at him. "Maybe there's something in here that we could break the door down with," Jade tried.

"Or we could just go up the ladder that is a secret passageway to the library," Beck pointed out the sign that read, 'secret passageway to library.'

"That works," Jade replied with a shrug.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" He asked as he raised his cuffed wrist.

"Let me go first," she said as she grabbed the ladder.

Using one arm, she started slowly making her way up the ladder.

Beck didn't mind, her ass was practically in his face. She groaned in frustration.

"Take your time," he joked with a mischievous smirk.

"Would you stop undressing with your eyes and help me out? The ladder stops before the door," She snapped at him.

"No problem, I'll just give you a little boost," he told her as he placed his hand on her ass. He pushed her up until she was in the library.

Before he could do anything else, Jade yanked him up through the door.

"OW!" He yelled as he rubbed his wrist. She smirked at him and stood up in the pitch black library.

"It's dark in here," Beck pointed out.

"Oh really?" She snapped at him with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"I literally cannot see anything," he added.

"Me neither, just keep your arms out and feel around," Jade ordered as she did so.

"That sounds dirty," Beck pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up Captain Perv," she snapped at him.

Beck chuckled and held his arms out.

Beck heard a somewhat loud sound that sounded like someone running into something. "Shit…" Jade muttered.

"What's wrong?" Beck questioned.

"I ran into a shelf," she snapped at him.

"Watch where you're going," he said with a chuckle.

Before he knew, Jade yanked on her end of the handcuffs so Beck fell to the floor.

Beck smirked and got back up on his feet.

He stopped when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Shh," Beck said quickly.

"Take everything you can," they heard an unfamiliar voice order.

They heard the sound of people dispersing, and things being moved.

Hollywood Arts was being robbed.

Wait, who the hell would want to rob Hollywood Arts?

The lights instantly switched on. Beck dove behind a shelf, and pulled Jade with him, instantly covering her mouth before she could protest.

He held her close to him keeping her mouth covered.

"Did you hear that?" He heard one of the robbers ask.

"No, shut up and hurry," another man snapped at him.

Beck backed up a little when he heard someone getting closer.

Soon, he backed up too much, because he hit a shelf, and some books fell on his head, causing him to curse under his breath.

"Someone's in here!" One of the robbers shouted.

They heard footsteps getting closer. Jade could feel Beck's heart beating, since her back was pressed against his chest. Her heartbeat was going at the same pace though.

"Found them!" Someone yelled.

Beck looked up at the man. He didn't even bother to wear a ski mask or anything.

Beck and Jade both stood up.

"Bring 'em over here," one of the robbers ordered.

Without the robber dragging them, or forcing them over there, Beck and Jade walked out to the middle of the library. There were 5 robbers. They all circled around them.

"Look, we don't want ay trouble," Beck said calmly as he put his hands in the air.

"Why are you handcuffed to eachother?" One of them asked in a tone that just made him sound stupid.

"Bones, shut up, some people have weird kinks," one of the robbers hissed.

"No, no, no, it's not a kink, someone handcuffed us to eachother," Beck corrected.

"Ohh, I've been handcuffed before and—," 'Bones' started explaining, but was cut off when, someone who seemed to be the leader, shot off a gun in the air, making everyone flinch, even Jade.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted.

"Do you have time to let us go?" Jade tried.

"No, but I do have time to shoot both of you," he replied with a grin.

"Wait, boss!" Bones shouted, "Could we just shoot the boy, and keep the girl?"

Beck gave Bones an annoyed look, and Jade looked at him in disgust.

"No, he's hot, and she's sexy, they would make beautiful babies, and we need more beautiful babies on earth," another robber commented. Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

The leader held the bridge of his nose.

"Look, if you let _both _of us go, and let both of us live, then we won't tell the police, or anyone," Beck tried reasoning.

"Wait, do you think you could un-cuff us too?" Jade added.

The leader approached them slowly, and grabbed the chain. Without taking his eyes off of Jade, he placed the end of the gun on the chain, and pulled the trigger.

Both Beck and Jade screamed and they jumped in opposite directions. Finally, they were uncuffed.

The leader walked up to Jade and ran his hand down her face with a seductive grin. "You could always come with us," he whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Beck said as he pulled Jade away from him.

The leader glared at Beck for a second, and then looked at the rest of his robbers. "Tie 'em up," he ordered.

"Wait what?" Jade exclaimed as the robbers approached them.

A few minutes later, they were both in a chair back to back, tied in a bunch of duct tape and ropes.

"Have fun!" One of the robbers shouted. Jade was facing the door, and Beck was facing, well, the other way.

The leader walked back up to Jade. "You could always take up our offer," he reminded her.

"Sorry, I don't hang with worthless scum like you. Go find a prostitute or something," she snapped at him.

Pain hit her like a wave when he backhanded her. She instantly felt blood dripping from her lip.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed, not seeing what had happened.

The leader shook his head and headed to the door, and left. And of course, he shut the lights off on his way out.

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck inquired, "I would've punched him in the face, but…"

"It's ok, I understand," she replied.

"Well, at least we got the handcuffs off," he pointed out.

"Yeah, because this is _so _much better," she remarked sarcastically.

"Well, it's not that bad; our legs are duct taped to the legs of some chairs; our arms and duct taped behind our backs, in between the chairs, which may I add, is crushing my arms; and there is a giant rope tied around us keeping the chairs together," Beck explained.

"Yup, I'm having a blast," she commented sarcastically.

"Well, we're only stuck here until Monday," Beck said trying to stay positive.

"The library is closed on Mondays," Jade said bluntly.

"Ok, so we're only stuck here until Tuesday," Beck said losing a bit of hope, "Only 96 hours of sitting here and doing nothing, and 96 hours of no food, or water, or technology," he said with a nod.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Can I blame Tori now?"

"Yup."

**A/N: Tee hee. I liked this chapter xD. The robbers idea came from the dream I had last night. And kind of from iCarly, iThink They Kissed. And yes, robbers are creepy like that towards girls. And don't even ask me why robbers would want to rob a library, because I have no idea. Just a random idea. Anywho, I have 72 reviews, no new chapter until I have 80 reviews ;D **

**Oh, and The Worst Couple was on last night, after such an awesome Friday The 13****th****, they have to play that episode -.- I stood up on my couch when Jade was counting to ten, and I was screaming at Beck to open the door, even though I knew it wouldn't happen. And my mom was like, "You know it's just a TV show right?"**

**Hee hee, ALSO, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN LIZ GILLIES AND MAX SCHNEIDER'S COVER OF Somewhere Only We Know? If not, go watch it NOW! I almost died watching it, it was perfect!**


	8. Getting Out

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! WADDUP WADDUP! I went back on Fanfiction last night to see if I had any new reviews, at like 10 o clock, and I had 90 REVIEWS! I had 72 when I updated a few hours ago! that's UNBELIEVABLE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much! ;D Anywho, have you guys seen the video Dan posted, with Bade in cowboy hats and clothes? Plus Hawaiian clothes, which confused me. If not, then go to YouTube, and look up **_**Victorious upcoming episode footage, **_**and it should be the first suggestion. I was fangirling so hard after watching it. My mom says I fangirl too much…and I was like…"What makes you say that?" And she was like, "When you're trying to explain something, you flail your arms around like you do when you're fangirling." xD. Ok, I'll shut up!**

**Chapter 8**

"Wait, what if one of tries to butt-dial someone?" Beck tried.

"Go for it, it won't work, but go for it," Jade retorted.

Beck rolled his eyes at her negativity and starting shifting around in his seat violently.

"Ugh, come on, almost there," Beck grumbled as he rammed against the chair. "Come on, so close, just a little more," he mumbled as he banged his body against the chair.

"Are trying to butt-dial someone, or are you jacking off?" Jade inquired.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued.

"You do realize that you're moving my chair too," Jade shot at him.

"Yup," he replied carrying on with his attempted-butt-dialing.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have any bars," Jade pointed out.

"I didn't have any," BANG, "In the janitors," BANG, "Closet," BANG. **(BANG means he's ramming into the chair)**

"Beck, you're gonna—," Jade was cut off when Beck tipped both of them over. Jade's winced in pain as her head hit the floor. "Tip us over," she finished squeezing her eyes shut. Beck didn't respond.

"Beck?" She questioned. Shit, he must've hit his head on the floor too hard. Jade's head pounded as she sighed. She couldn't even look at him to see if he was ok…well, even if they were tied to chairs, she wouldn't be able to see him, because it was pitch black.

"_Hello?" _She heard a muffled voice shout. It was a familiar voice.

"Cat?" Jade shouted back.

"_Jade? Is that you?"_ Cat asked.

Beck's butt-dialing must have worked.

"Cat! You need to come to the school, and go to the library!" Jade shouted.

"_Oh, sorry Jade, I gotta go, my brother is—,_" and the line went dead.

"NO! CAT!" Jade screamed, but it was too late.

Jade groaned and closed her eyes. Beck was unconscious, Cat hung up on her, she couldn't call anyone else, and she was constricted to a chair on her side, with a major headache now.

So, she gave into her instincts.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

There was no response. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed again. She was surprised that it didn't wake Beck up.

And just like she expected, no one came to help them.

She sighed. This was a _great _way to spend her Friday night. She would much rather be watching a movie with Beck than lying on her side duct taped to him.

Her hopes were somewhat risen when she heard Beck groan in pain.

"Hey, you're awake," she noted happily.

"Yeah, what happened?" He questioned when he realized he was on his side.

"You knocked yourself out trying to butt-dial someone," Jade replied bluntly.

"We need to get out of here," he commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jade shot at him.

Beck ignored her crankiness. She hadn't been having the best day so far, and neither had he.

"You remember when we were stuck in the RV? When it was 106 degrees?" He inquired.

"Yeah why?"

"Remember how Andre said, if things get bad, you can make things better by singing a song," Beck said with a smile.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Jade snapped at him.

"Starships, were meant to flyyyy," Beck sang softly.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin system, top down AC with a coolin system…"

"I thought it was singing a song will make things better, not annoying the shit out of Jade will make things better," Jade griped.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot, I want to take my clothes off!" Beck sang.

"Ha, you wish," Jade muttered. Beck chuckled.

Beck out of nowhere thought of an idea. He pinned his shoe against the leg of the chair with one foot, and pull his foot out of his shoe. He smiled victoriously, and did the same with the other foot.

He got his feet free.

"What're you doing back there?" Jade quizzed.

Somehow, Beck managed to get his feet to where he could stand. "Hold on tight," he ordered.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

Grunting in pain, Beck used every last bit of his strength to stand.

"NO, NO, BECK PUT ME DOWN!" Jade screamed as she was above the ground several feet.

Beck tried taking a step forward, but ended up tumbling the other way.

"Watch it!" Jade yelled.

"Well, it's really hard, when I can't see a damn thing," he muttered.

Jade groaned.

This was not easy on Beck. He was carrying two chairs, plus Jade.

Jade screamed at him when he ran into a shelf.

She also screamed at him when he ran into the wall.

But she screamed in general when Beck fell through the passageway back to the janitor's closet.

There was a loud crash, and a mixture of screams or fear and pain.

Both of the chairs smashed into hundreds of pieces.

Beck's whole body was hit with a wave of pain.

"Jade?" He questioned weakly, slowly sitting up. Great, now it was her turn to be unconscious.

Beck fell back on his back in pain.

He winced as he forced himself to his feet. There was no blood, or broken bones as far as he could tell. He went over and knelt down next to Jade, well, he had to look around for Jade, seeing as though it was pitch black.

He checked her over, no blood or broken bones.

He stood up and searched around for the door. He smiled when he found something almost as useful as the door. A flashlight.

He switched it on, and panned the room. Pieces of the chairs covered the floor, except for 2 body sized areas.

He reached for the handle of the door, it was still locked.

He started looking through the drawers and cabinets for anything that would help him.

He smiled when he found a hammer. He gripped it, and smashed it into the window on the door, shattering it to millions of tiny pieces.

He reached his hand through and searched for the lock. He smiled when he found, and unlocked the door. He opened the door, and lifted Jade up. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around her waist, so her head rested on his back near his shoulder.

Keeping a hold of Jade with one hand, he used his free hand to hold the flashlight as he walked through the dark hallways.

His whole body ached with every step. Every painful step until he was in the parking lot.

He stopped when he remembered…his car was being repaired by his dad, and Andre had driven him and Jade to school.

So they had no car, and Beck lived 10 miles away from the school.

**A/N: Eh…I didn't really like this chapter. What did you guys think? You know how to answer that! BY reviewing! Since you guys blew me away, and I have 90 reviews, no new chapter until I get 102 reviews? That seems fair.**

**Also, something I didn't mention in my first A/N, because you'd forget, but…**

** I JUST SAW AN EVEN BETTER VIDEO! THERE WAS A BADE KISS! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WOULD GET TO IT, BUT I'M SPAZZING OUT HERE! ;OOOOO**

watch?v= wctfF91BwGw&feature=

**I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF THAT SHOWED UP FOR YOU GUYS! IF IT DID, JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACEs!**


	9. Walking Home

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys! OH MY GOSH! I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE SURPASSED THE HUMAN HAPPINESS LEVEL! MY BADE FEELS ARE OFF THE CHARTS! AHHHHHHH! MY BRAIN HASN'T BEEN WORKING CORRECTLY TODAY, SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, THAT'S WHY! I know I said I wouldn't update until I 102 reviews, but I got 11 reviews for chapter 8, and I decided that was perfectly fine with me. BADE FEELS! AHHHHHHH! ;OOOOO AND MY ELAVAN FEELS ARE AT THE SAME LEVEL! I'll tell you why in the 2****nd**** A/N.**

**Chapter 9**

Beck made sure Jade was secure on his back, and then he started walking.

Wait, he could just call someone to some and pick him and Jade up.

He reached in his pocket, and searched for his phone. He grimaced when he felt his phone. He pulled it out. It was practically in half.

He must have broken it when he fell. He sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. Holding onto Jade with one hand, he used his free hand to feel around for her back pocket.

He reached in her back pocket…empty. He reached in her other back pocket…empty.

He lightly laid her on her back so he could look in her front pockets.

He was nearly blinded when headlights shined in his eyes. He winced, and squinted and saw a car. It wasn't a normal car, it was a cop car.

"What're you doing young man," the cop inquired as he approached him.

Why would a cop come over to him randomly?

Oh, right, he was looking through an unconscious person's pockets.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend, and I'm just looking for her phone," Beck said honestly.

"Why is she unconscious?" He questioned.

"Well, uh, we argue too much, so my friend, Tori, handcuffed us together, and then locked us in a janitor's closet, and then she forgot about us, so we went up a secret passageway to the library, and then there were these robbers, and they tied us to some chairs, and then once they were gone, I stood up and we fell through the passageway into the janitor's closet," Beck explained bluntly. It was then when he realized how unlikely that was.

The cop looked at him questioningly.

"Do I look stupid to you boy?" He snapped at him.

"No, but I'm not lying, it really happened!" Beck exclaimed.

"Who the hell would rob a library?" He shot at him.

"Library robbers," Beck replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" He yelled as he took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get smart?" Beck replied.

"Alright, if I see you doing anything else shady around here again, you're going down boy," he threatened.

Beck nodded. The cop glared at him for a moment longer and then walked off to his car.

"Wait, do you think you could give us a ride!" Beck shouted after him. But the cop ignored him.

Beck rolled his eyes, and returned to searching Jade's pocket for her phone.

All of her pockets were empty.

It must have fallen out when they fell. He sighed and picked her back up. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around her waist.

He huffed and started walking. This had turned out to be one of the worst days of his life, but also one of the best.

He was really lonely with no one to talk to, so he took Andre's advice.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so-," he sang weakly, but was interrupted.

"Call me maybe," Jade finished weakly.

"Hey, you're alive," he said cheerfully.

She scoffed, "Barely," she mumbled.

She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, she had her head on his back near his shoulder.

"How ya feeling?" He inquired.

"I hurt," she replied.

"I know baby, we'll be home soon," he coaxed.

"No we won't," she said, knowing that they weren't even close.

"I know," he deadpanned.

"Can I spend the night at your house?" She questioned, still remaining the way she was.

"Well, seeing as though your house is an extra 5 miles, yes," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna kill Vega," she muttered.

"No one's stopping you this time," he commented.

"Yay."

Beck sighed, "Not to seem rude or anything but, do you think you could walk?"

"Nope, I'm fine right here," she retorted.

Beck rolled his eyes and kept walking, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"I'm so tired," Jade mumbled.

"I know babe, so am I, it's been a long day," he noted.

"It's actually been kinda fun," she said honestly with a smile.

"Jade, we need to take a break," he said out of nowhere.

Jade's eyes shot open. "After all of this, you're breaking up with me?" She yelled at him.

"No, I need to take a break from walking, or both of my legs are gonna break," he said in a strained voice as he set her down, and fell over.

"Oh," Jade simply, embarrassed that she overreacted.

She sat down next to him as he took deep breaths.

"This is ridiculous, we still have 9 more miles," Beck groaned.

"What if we find a _payphone_ or something?" Jade tried.

"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?" Beck sang weakly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "What's with your singing obsession tonight? Starships, then Super Bass, then Hot In Here, then Call Me Maybe, and now Payphone," Jade retorted.

Beck chuckled. "There are no payphones around here," he noted.

Jade huffed, "Maybe someone will _drive by_," she suggested.

"Oh I'll sweat to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y. Just a shy guy…" he started singing.

"Please kill me," Jade muttered as she shook her head.

Beck chuckled and sat up.

"You ready to keep walking?" Jade inquired.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's go," he said as she helped him up. He started walking off, but stopped when Jade cleared her throat.

Beck turned around and looked at her. She had her eyebrow raised, and her hand on her hip.

Beck sighed, and put her back on his back. She smiled and Beck kept walking.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AY OH, baby LET'S GO," Beck sang with a pleased smile.

"I will slit your throat," Jade threatened with her head snuggled into Beck's back.

"I know, a place; where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet, and wild, there must be something in the water. Sippin gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees. The boys break their necks, trying to creep a little sneak peek, at us," Beck sang.

"Please, if you know what's good for you, you won't sing that in front of other boys, or anyone for that matter," Jade commented.

"I'm feeling sexy freeeee! Like glitters raining on me! You're like a shot of pure gold! I think I'm bout to explode!" He sang.

"Oh my god, if you're gonna sing, at least sing something that doesn't make me want to vomit," Jade snapped at him.

"I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter," he tried. "Better?" He inquired.

"It's Linkin Park, of course it's better," she said with a smile.

After about on hour filled with walking, singing, and resting, they arrived at Beck's RV.

Beck set Jade down on the bed, and collapsed on the floor.

"My legs," he whined.

Jade sat up on the bed. She leaned over and grabbed Beck by his arms, and pulled him on the bed.

She got him under the covers, and she got in the covers next to him.

"I love you Beck," she murmured.

Beck almost regained his energy just from that. Jade never said 'I love you' first.

He looked at her questionably for a moment, and then smiled.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Don't worry, there's more craziness to come! Let's say, 105 reviews for the next update?**

**Anywho, the explanation for my overwhelming Elavan excitement. OK SO, YOU GUYS KNOW THE VIDEO WITH THE BADE KISS! NOBODY IS SURE IF IT'S A BADE KISS OR AN ELAVAN KISS! **

**1. I watched the video like 100 times, and I'm not even sure. **

**2. I mean, they seem out of character.**

**3. And Ariana is definitely out of character.**

**4. But Liz and Avan can't be dating because of *shudder* Zoey Deutch. **

**5. But Liz/Jade and Avan/Beck, seemed more like Liz and Avan.**

**6. But the video was **_**secretly **_**taken, **

**7. But Liz retweeted it. **

**8. But everybody in the background was dancing, like they're supposed to while shooting.**

**9. But someone tweeted that they had a party after shooting.**

**Is this as confusing to you guys as it is to me?**


	10. Weird Dreams, Teddies And Feathers

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEYYYY WADDUP! My brain is so messed up; I tried comprehending the Bade/Elavan kiss again, but got more confused than before, so I don't know. The comments are all basically fighting over it, and on Tumblr everyone is arguing about it. But, because of Zoey, I'm just gonna say it's a Bade kiss. BTW, my Bade feels are still abnormally high. Anywho, 117 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! Maybe I'll just update once a day instead of 2 a day sometimes. SO, go ahead and read. ALSO, this one starts off as a dream…Jade's dream BTW. OH, and this dream isn't what you would say…normal…this came from the brain of me, soooo…**

**Chapter 10**

"_Found them!" The robber yelled as he spotted them._

_Jade squinted at the robber. "Cat?" She exclaimed._

_Beck furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Get up," she hissed at them._

"_Cat, what're…" Beck started but was interrupted when the little redhead pulled out a pistol. _

"_I said get up!" She shouted aiming the gun at them._

_Beck and Jade immediately scrambled to their feet. They held their hands up slowly._

"_Bring over here!" A familiar, husky voice shouted._

_Beck and Jade kept their arms up as they walked to the middle of the library._

_Jade dropped her arms when she say Andre in a wedding dress, and Robbie in a tux. Tori stood behind them._

"_You may now kick the bride!" She announced._

_With that, Robbie slammed his foot into Andre's knee._

_Andre grabbed the sides of his dress and ran around screaming for his life._

_Jade looked at Beck and raised and eyebrow. He shrugged, he was equally wowed._

_A couple seconds later, Andre stomped back over in his normal clothes._

_Tori stomped up to Jade and got in her face._

"_Turn to page 394," she said just above a whisper._

"_Get out of my face!" Jade yelled at her._

"_Alright, shut up or I'm gonna blow your brains out!" Andre yelled as he pointed a gun at them._

_Jade raised an eyebrow at his 'gun'._

"_Andre, that's a banana," she informed him subtly._

_Robbie snatched the banana out of Andre's hand and held it to his ear, "RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE…DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING, BANANA PHONE!" He sang into the banana._

"_Beck, what the hell is going on?" Jade questioned._

_Beck didn't answer. She turned towards him, and screamed and jumped back._

_He was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, with pink pompoms. His hair was in an updo with a white bow._

_Jade looked at him in horror._

"_Ready, OK, give me a W!" He shouted with a girly smile._

"_No!" Jade yelled at him._

"_W!" Cat yelled magically in the same uniform._

"_GIVE ME AN A!" He shouted._

"_A!" Robbie shouted wearing the same thing._

"_GIVE ME A K!" Beck yelled_

"_K!" Now it was Andre in the uniform._

"_GIVE ME AN E!" Beck chanted._

"_E!" Tori yelled, again, wearing the same outfit._

"_GIVE ME A U!"_

"_U!"_

"_GIVE ME A P!"_

"_P!"_

_Jade looked around in horror._

"_GIVE ME A J!"_

"_J!"_

"_GIVE ME AN A!"_

"_A!"_

"_GIVE ME A D!"_

"_D!"_

"_GIVE ME AN E!"_

"_E!"_

"_WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?" Beck shouted cheerfully._

_The rest of the cheerleaders stopped and tried thinking of the first letters he shouted._

_Jade didn't even keep track. She squinted at Beck as he waited; he placed his hand on his hip and flipped his hair. He even had pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. _

"_W-A-K-E-U-P-J-A-D-E!" He shouted when his fellow cheerleaders didn't answer fast enough. "COME ON YOU GUYS! HURRY UP!" He shouted in a girly voice_

"_Wake up Jade?" Jade tried._

"_YES! WAKE UP JADE, OH YEAH OH YEAH! OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH! WAKE UP JADE! OH YEAH!" Beck chanted._

"Wake up Jade," Beck coaxed as he shook her lightly.

"Jade," he whispered as he put his face right over hers.

Which, by the way, wasn't a great idea when she shot up and her head smashed into his.

Beck fell backwards and his hands flew up to his head. "OW!" He yelled.

Jade held her head also, groaning in pain, "God damn it Beck, why would you do that?" She muttered squeezing her eyes shut.

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream, and it's almost 1, so I decided to wake you up," he explained rubbing his forehead.

"It's almost 1?" She exclaimed looking for a clock.

"Yeah, you were exhausted," he reminded her.

She sighed, "I had the weirdest dream last night," she mumbled as she laid back down.

"Yeah? What about?" He inquired as he crawled into the bed next to her. He popped his head up on his flexed arm.

"About the robbery, but that's not the weird part," she started.

"So, what's the weird part," Beck questioned as he traced circles on her stomach with his finger.

Jade shot him a glare meaning, 'If you would let me finish, I would tell you.'

"Well, the robbers were Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori. And then Andre and Robbie were dressed like they were getting married, and then Robbie kicked Andre, and Andre ran around screaming, and then Tori got in my face telling me to turn to page 394. Then Andre threatened to blow my head off, but his gun was a banana, and then Robbie started singing Banana Phone, and then you turned into a cheerleader, and everyone else did eventually, and you were chanting, and acting like a teenage girl," Jade explained.

"Oh my god, how hard did you hit your head last night?" Beck inquired with a look of disbelief.

Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Well, my head doesn't feel any better, seeing as though we clanked heads not to long ago," she muttered.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He questioned.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything…"

"Don't…even…start," she threatened.

Beck chuckled and kissed her temple. "I'm not scared of you, you know," he informed her.

"Well, you should be," she muttered.

"Why? You're as scary as a teddy bear," he remarked.

"Yeah, and you're as scary as a feather," she retorted.

"An attractive, strong, tan feather," he corrected.

"Attractive and tan sure, but strong, ha," she said with a smirk.

"I bet I'm stronger than you," he challenged.

"I doubt it," she muttered.

With that, he got overtop of her and pinned her wrists down. "Try to lift your wrists, if you can, ten you're stronger, and if not, I'm stronger," he explained.

He felt her struggling underneath him. "I could do this all day," he said just above a whisper.

Both of their heads turned to the door when is opened.

It was Mrs. Oliver. Before anyone could say anything, Jade threw Beck off of her and onto the floor.

She flipped over on her side, "I win," she muttered.

Beck glanced up at her for a second, and up at his mom. "Hey mom," he greeted.

"Oh, we're going out for dinner tonight, for our family reunion, and we were wondering if Jade would like to come with us," she said simply.

"I'll call my dad, and get back to you on that," Jade said with a smile.

"Ok," his mom said before leaving quickly.

"Ok, what did you do?" Jade inquired.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked innocently.

"You're parents aren't my biggest fans, they wouldn't ask me to come to dinner with you guys," she reminded him.

"I asked them if you could come along, but asked if they could ask you, so maybe they'll learn to accept you, like I have," he explained as he got back on the bed.

"Ok, let me call my dad," Jade said as she crawled over him.

She searched her pockets, "Where's my phone?" She questioned when her pockets came up empty.

"It fell out when we fell into the janitor's closet," Beck replied.

"Ok, can I use your phone?"

Beck reached in his pocket and pulled out his damaged phone.

Jade huffed, "How am I supposed to call my dad then?" She snapped at him.

He got off the bed and went over by his rule board, "My mom installed this 'wall phone'," he said with air quotes.

Jade walked up to it and squinted at it. She pulled it off the wall, "What the hell, it has a cord!" Jade exclaimed.

"That's what I said," Beck said putting his hands up in defense.

Jade dialed her dad's number and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad, it's Jade. I'm going out to dinner with Beck and his family tonight," she stated instead of forming it as a question.

"_Alright, are you spending the night there again?"_

"Yup, bye," she said simply before hanging up, before he could respond.

Beck looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She snapped at him.

Beck just shook his head.

"The family reunion is at a really fancy restaurant FYI, so you have to dress up all nice and stuff," Beck explained.

Jade huffed, "I don't have any dressy clothes here," she informed him.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Yup."

**A/N: Ok, the next chapter will be the Oliver Family Reunion, plus Jade. *Evil smile* OH, and that dream Jade had, I…I don't know, my brain is a strange place. But you can blame Beck Falls For Tori for the idea of Beck in a dress, I will never get that image out of my head. And for the last chapter, someone reviewed that Beck seemed a little OOC, and my opinion was Jade's different around Beck, so why can't Beck be different around Jade? No new chapter until I get 125 reviews, 9 more reviews? That sounds fair right?**

**ALSO! I decided that I'm gonna do a Q&A thing. SO you guys can leave questions in your reviews, along with what you thought about the chapter, and I'll answer them. Questions about anything…nothing **_**too**_** personal though.**


	11. Cori

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hello people, thank you for your FANTASTIC reviews. I'm gonna do the Q&A thing in the second A/N at the end of the chapter. I know I said this would be the Oliver reunion, but it's gonna be that, and Bade at the mall…or maybe just Bade at the mall, and then the Oliver reunion in the next chapter. WARNING: This chapter contains violence.**

**Chapter 11**

"Before we go, I need to go and tell my mom you're coming, and that we're going to the mall," Beck said as he led her into his house.

They walked in the front door, and everybody looked over at him.

His aunt Dana and uncle Duke were already there. He was hoping none of his relatives had arrived yet.

"Beck!" Dana exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Hey Aunt Dana," he greeted in a strained voice.

She pulled away from Beck and smiled at Jade.

"Oh Jade, it's so good to see you again," she said with a smile as she pulled Jade in a hug.

As the lady hugged her, Jade glared at Beck. He shrugged and held his hands up in his defense.

Jade immediately put a smile on her face when Dana pulled away. Much like Dana's smile, it was forced.

Duke patted Beck on the shoulder, "How ya been boy?" He inquired.

Beck nodded, "I've been staying alive."

"That must be hard, huh?" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked confused.

His uncle Duke motioned towards Jade, clear enough for her to see.

Jade put on a forced smile. "Well, if it isn't _you, _uncle Duke," she said through gritted teeth.

Beck's Uncle Duke never really liked Jade, but half of his relatives didn't.

Beck shot his uncle a warning glare, and then grabbed Jade's hand leading her to find his mom. Jade stuck her tongue out at Duke as she was pulled away.

"Hey mom," Beck greeted as he found her.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted as she kissed his cheek.

"Jade's dad said she could come along," Beck said with a smile.

"Oh, that's great, we already reserved for an extra person, for just in case," she informed them.

Jade smiled.

"Can we go to the mall, Jade doesn't have any dressy clothes here," Beck explained.

"Alright, be back in an hour and a half," she ordered.

"Ok, oh, and mom, why are Uncle Duke and Aunt Dana here already?" Beck questioned.

"They just asked if they could come along with us, so we're driving them to the restaurant," she replied bluntly.

"Ok, how about me and Jade meet you guys there, because a car ride with Duke and Jade in the same car won't end very well," Beck reminded her.

Mrs. Oliver nodded, "Be there at 6 o clock sharp," she said warningly.

"Ok," Beck replied as he grabbed Jade's hand and they walked out of the house.

They walked up to Beck's car, and got in. Beck put the keys in ignition and turned on the car.

"Hey Jade?" He questioned before starting to drive.

"What?" She replied harsher than she intended.

"Do you really want to come to my family reunion? I mean, half of my relatives hate you, and I don't want to make you feel like you're being forced to be with a bunch of people that hate you," he explained.

"Beck, I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

Beck sighed and started driving.

Beck held Jade's hand in his as they walked into the large building.

"I want coffee," Jade said bluntly.

"Alright, we'll go get coffee, and then find you something to wear for the reunion," Beck said as they changed routes.

"Why do your relatives hate me?" She questioned as they walked.

"Because ever since I was young, my _whole _family wanted me to date some preppy cheerleader, or stuck up girly girl. Not someone like you," he explained.

Jade smirked, "Nevermind I'll find, someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you to, don't forget me, I beg, I remember, you said, sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Jade sang softly.

"Very funny," Beck replied sarcastically.

"That's what you get for singing a bunch of random songs the other night," Jade said with a shrug.

Eventually they arrived at the coffee place. Beck smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"Um, I'll have a French Vanilla latte please," Beck said in a friendly tone.

"And for you ma'am?" She asked Jade.

"Uh, I'll do the same," she replied nonchalantly.

"That'll be $9.99," she replied with a smile.

"What!" Jade exclaimed. "That's way too expensive; we're not paying that much for 2 cups of coffee!" Jade yelled.

Beck ignored Jade and handed the lady the money.

They stood there until their coffee was ready. She handed them there coffee, and before they walked off, Jade shot a glare at the lady.

"Jade, do you think we could go somewhere without you yelling at someone?" Beck inquired.

"Don't count on it," she replied as she sipped her latte.

"Beck? Jade?" They heard a familiar voice call out once they walked a great distance from the coffee shop.

Jade would've kept walking, but Beck, with his friendly nature, turned around.

Jade groaned and turned around.

It was none other than Tori Vega.

"I thought you were at singing camp," Beck inquired.

"Oh, no, that's next week," she said subtly.

Beck and Jade looked at eachother with an annoyed expression.

Beck and Jade both looked back, and saw that Tori wasn't alone.

There was another girl next to her; she had long blonde hair, green eyes, and her cheekbones were almost as doll-like as Tori. Shit, Jade thought, she was attractive.

"You guys, this is my cousin Cori," Tori greeted.

"Oh my god," Jade replied as she sipped her coffee. Tori and Cori, really?

"Nice to meet you," Cori said as she held out her hand.

Beck smiled and shook her hand.

She held her hand out to Jade, but Jade just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head.

Cori put her hand down awkwardly, and focused her attention on Beck. "I like your hair," she said sweetly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cori, maybe we should go somewhere else," Tori said urgently as Jade glared at her cousin.

"Will you go out with me?" Cori exclaimed at Beck out of nowhere.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I have a girlfriend," he said as he motioned towards Jade.

"Cori, maybe we should—," Tori started.

"She doesn't have to know," Cori said seductively.

"I'm right here! You can't go out with him!" Jade exclaimed clearly pissed.

"Shhhh! His girlfriend will hear," she said putting a finger to her lips.

Before anyone could react, Jade had attacked Cori.

Jade got overtop of her and started slapping her repeatedly. Everyone in their view had gathered around them.

Cori was a lot stronger than Jade thought though. She kicked Jade off of her, and kicked her in the stomach, making her roll onto her side.

Beck went in to try and break up the fight, but he ended up getting slapped in the face, he wasn't sure if it was an accident, or on purpose, and he wasn't even sure who it was. But it made him stumble back.

Tori wasn't even helping, she was too scared to get into the middle of it.

Cori clawed at Jade's head. Jade brought up her fist knocking Cori off of her.

Jade got overtop of her and wrapped her hands around the girl's throat.

"Jade!" Beck shouted, but she ignored him.

Cori gripped Jade's wrists, and sunk her teeth into her wrist.

Jade screamed out in pain and pulled away. She looked at the teeth marks in her arm; blood was already dripping down her arms.

As she looked back at Cori, Cori's foot was ramming into Jade's chest.

Jade fell to her back, coughing for air. Cori had knocked the air out of her temporarily.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms.

Tori pulled Cori up. Cori was hyperventilating as she glared at Jade.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Jade exclaimed as she tried lunging at her, but Beck held her still.

"No! Jade, no more fighting," Beck said trying to stay calm.

"Did I forget to mention that she is a professional fighter," Tori squeaked.

"Tori, just go!" Beck exclaimed.

Keeping a hold of Jade, Beck led her to the parking lot, and to his car. Not too much time later, they were in the RV.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down.

He soaked a paper towel under some warm water. He walked up to Jade. "Arm," he said a bit harshly.

Jade sighed and held out the arm that Cori had bitten.

He wiped up the blood, and then went over to the first aid kit. He came back over with some disinfectant, and took off the lid.

"Are you mad at me?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Arm," he repeated since she had let her arm fall.

She sighed and held her arm up.

He poured the disinfectant on her arm, she winced the stinging.

He grabbed another paper towel, and wiped off the disinfectant.

He grabbed a new paper towel and got it damp. He came back over and wiped up the blood from her nose.

"Beck, I'm sorry," she said just above a whisper.

"I just don't like it when you get in fights," he said softly.

Jade sighed, "I know."

"I'm just glad you're ok," he said with a smile.

"Uh, Beck?" Jade inquired as she looked at the clock.

"Yeah?" He questioned, and then followed her gaze to the clock.

"It's 6:09," Jade stated.

"We're not going, we didn't even get you anything to wear," he reminded her.

"Will your mom be ok with it?"

"Nope," he replied subtly.

**A/N: Sooo…what did you guys think of Cori? Tough but stupid xD And if you're wondering who won that fight, it was basically a tie because Beck kept a hold of Jade. I actually like this chapter. Oh, and the whole singing camp thing, the reason Beck and Jade looked at eachother with annoyed expressions, was because, if they had called Tori, they would've gotten out of the janitor's closet much easier.**

**Q&A time**

**Q: What is your URL on Tumblr?**

**A: I don't actually have a Tumblr; I just look around on it :)**

**Q: Is Jade's father nice?**

**A: Well, he's like he is in the show, judgmental, and he doesn't have a very strong relationship with Jade.**

**Q: When did you start writing?**

**A: Well, if you mean for Fanfiction, then that would be last December.**

**Q: What is your favorite episode of Victorious?**

**A: If I had to choose just one, it would definitely be Jade Dumps Beck (no shocker there). Actually, my favorite episode might actually end up be Tori Saves Beck And Jade…it probably will be.**


	12. Not Letting You

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys, your reviews didn't come in as fast as they usually do, I usually get like 7 in an hour, I didn't get 7 reviews for 12 hours. What happened you guys? Was it because I didn't say I needed a certain amount of reviews before an update? That's probably it. :I Anywho, someone pointed out that Cori was Tori and Cat's names put together, and I just wanted to say that I realized that about 20 minutes after I updated, and I didn't feel like changing it. Because I wanted a name that rhymed with Tori, and I know that Cory is a name, so I just put an I at the end instead of the Y. **

**Chapter 12**

As if it were on cue, Beck's phone started ringing. He sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was his mom.

He rolled his eyes and answered.

"_Where the hell are you?" _She hissed at him.

"Look, my mom, something happened at the mall, and we couldn't get Jade anything to wear," Beck explained vaguely.

"_What happened at the mall?"_ His mom inquired.

"Uh, Jade got in a fight, and I need to stay here and take care of her," Beck tried.

"_No, you need to come here, right now!"_ She exclaimed clearly pissed.

Beck shook his head and hung up.

"Go," Jade said simply.

"What?"

"Go to your reunion, I'll just walk home," Jade urged him.

"You know how I feel about you walking home at night. I'll drive you," Beck said sternly as he grabbed his keys.

"No, you need to get dressed and go to the reunion, my house is out of your way, and you'll only be later," Jade explained as she blocked his way to the door.

"I don't care, let me drive you home, I'm not letting you walk home," he said briskly.

"Um, last I checked, you're not the boss of me," Jade said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um, last I checked, I'm stronger than you," Beck pointed out, referring to earlier that day.

"I don't care, I'm walking home," she stated.

"Jade, I…" he was cut off by Jade pressing her lips against his.

Her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, and he parted his lips granting her entrance.

His tongue attacked hers on entrance. Every time they kissed, it felt like fireworks were going off in Jade's head.

Jade pulled away and looked at him, he was pretty dazed. Which was the perfect opportunity to leave. As soon as she shut the door, he snapped back into reality.

He rolled his eyes; he always fell for that one.

Jade smiled satisfied and started walking. Jade loved walking at night. Beck didn't like the idea of Jade walking alone in the dark, and for 6:00, it started getting dark, real fast. And it was a rainy day, so it was already pretty dark. She loved the dark, but she wasn't one for the rain, so she groaned dramatically when it started raining.

Her house was about 5 miles away. She was soaking wet after about 2 miles. Water sloshed around in her boots with every step.

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you?

Well, Jade was suddenly hit with that feeling. She stopped and looked around. She could really see anything through the rain and the darkness.

She squinted, and made out 5 figures. They were all men, and they were all walking towards her.

"Ya lost?" One of them shouted. His voice was oddly familiar.

"Yeah, you lost?" Another, stupid-sounding one repeated.

"Shut up Bones!" The first one shouted.

Oh god.

It was the library robbers.

Finally, they came into eachother's view.

"Oh my god! It's you!" The leader exclaimed.

Bones' jaw dropped, "From the library!"

"Where's your boyfriend?" The We-Need-More-Beautiful-Babies guy asked her.

Jade slowly took a step back, turned on her heels, and ran.

"Hey! Where ya going?" The leader asked as they waited to run after her. He chuckled, he loved a good chase.

"Why are we waiting?" Bones asked.

"She needs a little head start…and….GO!" He shouted, and they all ran.

Jade looked back, and saw them catching up to her quite fast.

She grimaced, and picked up her pace.

She was fast, but fast wouldn't be fast enough at their pace. She would've fought them, but come on, there were 5 of them. Jade may be strong, but not that strong.

She looked back again, causing her to run off of the sidewalk, and slam into a slow moving truck. The truck slammed on its brakes.

Jade fell on her back and blinked a couple of times. The door opened, and familiar Canadian boy got out.

"Oh my god Jade! Are you ok?" He exclaimed.

Instead of answering, she looked back and saw the library robbers coming closer.

Hitting the truck seemed to have done something to Jade's brain momentarily.

Beck picked her up bridal style, and put her in the car. He got in his side, and drove off.

"Were you following me?" Jade inquired.

Beck sighed, "Whaaat? No, I wasn't fol—ok, I was following you, but it's a good thing I was," he exclaimed.

"You hit me with a truck!" Jade exclaimed.

"You ran into the truck! And if you didn't, then those morons would've caught you, and then what do you think would've happened?" Beck questioned sternly.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You should've just let me drive you home," Beck informed her.

Jade sighed for an answer.

"Do you wanna just go back to the RV?" He asked her calmly.

"I want to, but you have the reunion," she reminded him.

"Screw the reunion," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna let you get in trouble for me," she told him.

"You've gotten in trouble for me before, so I'll do the same," he said with a smile.

Jade reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

Not much later, they were back at the RV.

"I need to change," she commented.

"Go ahead," Beck said subtly.

She took and shower and then, changed into a pair of Beck's plaid flannel pants, and a Hollywood Arts t-shirt.

Jade brushed through her wet hair as Beck looked through his movie drawer.

"What do you wanna watch?" Beck inquired as she came out of his small bathroom.

"Uh, I don't really want to watch a movie," she noted.

"Ok, how's your arm," he questioned.

She held up her arm with the bite mark, and Beck looked it over.

"Not infected, you're good," he said with a smile.

Beck went over to his little radio, and switched it on.

He held out his hand for Jade to take. She smiled and took his hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and he placed his other hand on her waist.

They swayed back and forth, slowly, looking into eachother's eyes. Beck pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest.

Beck smiled as he sang along, _"And how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you. Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this…Cuz you're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything. You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything. Everything."_ he sang sweetly.

A smile spread across Jade's face as he sang.

They were both startled when the 'wall phone' started ringing.

Beck sighed and turned off the radio.

He walked up to the 'wall phone' and answered.

"Hello?" He said simply.

"_Is this Beck?_" An oddly familiar voice questioned.

"Yeah."

"_This is Linda Crawford, from the therapist office."_

"Oh."

"_I was wondering if you and Jade would like to come by my office tomorrow for a quick session."_

"Um, I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"_I just want to see how things are between the two of you."_

Beck sighed, "Alright fine, when?"

"_11 am?"_

"Ok," Beck replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jade questioned as he came back over to her.

"Linda," he replied dryly.

Jade groaned, "Nooo, I don't wanna go back to Linda's," she whined.

"I'm sorry babe, she said it would be—," he was cut off by someone banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Beck called out.

"This is the police, open up the door!"

**A/N: OH SNAP! Why are the police there? Hmmm? Tee hee. Ok, since I forgot last time, I have 136 reviews right now, and no new update until I get 144…8 new reviews? And don't forget to ask me questions. And **_**Behind-My-Shades **_**reviewed 'great chapter…' and I wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not, because you usually have more to say, sooo…**


	13. Don't Judge A Robber By His Stupidity

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, you guys, I got up, took a shower, grabbed a bowl of cherries, and sat down. I went to this story, and when I saw the reviews, I literally swallowed the pit of the cherry. Like, seriously, swallowed it, it is currently in my stomach…as perverse as that sounds, it is. 158 REVIEWS! HOLY CHEESE! I CAN'T EVEN—I CAN'T! OH MY GOD! I HAD 136…that's *counts on fingers* THAT'S 22 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! EXCUSE ME LANGUAGE, BUT OH MY GOD! I know I'm overreacting, but I don't care. I would've updated last night, but I went out for dinner, and then I went on a Disney classic spree. I watched The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, The Lion King, Tarzan, and The Little Mermaid…JUDGE ME! Go ahead and read now. OH, and out of the 22 people who reviewed, one person correctly guessed what was up with the whole police thing ;) AND SOMEONE REQUESTED DRAMA, SO HERE YA GO! Plus humor of course.**

**Chapter 13**

Jade looked at Beck with wide eyes. Beck's eyes were the same.

Beck slowly got up and went up to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, and slowly twisted it.

He opened it, and his face contorted with annoyance.

"You're kidding right?" Beck inquired as the 5 library robbers stood there.

Jade walked up behind Beck, and groaned when she saw who it was.

"Are you, uh, gonna let us in?" The leader questioned.

"No," Beck exclaimed hysterically.

The leader pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Beck.

"Come on in," Beck said politely.

The leader smirked, and the 5 idiots all walked in.

"Nice little place you got here," the leader complimented.

"What are you morons doing here?" Jade shouted.

"Well, someone saw us chasing Ms. Attitude, and apparently, they matched us with the robbery, so we're-,"

"So we're gonna hide here from the po-po," Bones finished for him.

"Well, don't you think they'll find you?" Beck questioned.

"Nope, they don't know that you're even involved, and if they do, we'll just hold you hostage," the leader explained subtly.

"You know we're gonna have to call the police," Beck said calmly.

"I'm not sure you really want to do that," the leader said as he held his gun to Jade's head.

Beck grabbed Jade by the hand cautiously and pulled her close to him, "Alright, no calling the police," Beck complied.

"Oh, we never introduced ourselves, well, you know Bones," with that, Bones waved at them. "That's Max," he said as he pointed to the We-Need-More-Beautiful-Babies guy. "And that's Justin, and Oscar," he said pointing to the 2 who didn't really talk much.

"And you are?" Jade urged him to continue.

"Call me Emilio," he said just above a whisper as he got really close to Jade.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him as Beck pulled her away from Emilio and closer to him.

"You guys are so hot together!" Max exclaimed.

Everybody stopped and looked over at him.

"No, seriously, a baby girl, with his eyes, her hair, her face, and her body, and his skin…DAMN that would be a sexy baby," he exclaimed clearly happy with the image in his head.

Beck's mouth was agape after hearing Max's spiel about babies.

"Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" Emilio shouted.

"Wow, when you started this gang, didn't you stop and think, '_hey, maybe I should get some smart people to join me!'" _Jade remarked sarcastically.

Beck nodded, "She's got a point," he pointed out.

Emilio rolled is eyes. "I never did catch your guys' names," he stated.

"I don't really think I feel comfortable giving you my name," Beck stated keeping a hold of Jade.

"I don't want you knowing me anymore than you do already," Jade added.

Emilio cocked his gun, and the rest of the morons held up their knives.

"I'm Beck, and this Jade," Beck exclaimed nervously.

Jade looked at Beck with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, boss, if you mash their names together, you get Bade!" Bones shouted.

"You should name your child Bade…it could stand for, Beautiful And Definitely Eatable," Max remarked.

Jade furrowed his eyebrows at Max's remark.

Emilio held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He shook his head and ignored his cohorts.

"Jade huh? What a sexy name, for such a sexy girl," he said briskly as he walked up to her.

Jade felt a knot form in her throat as she looked into his cold, brown eyes. Her stomach churned, and she felt such a strange feeling…_fear_.

Emilio sighed, "Tie Beck up, I wanna have a little fun with Jade," he said slyly without taking his gaze off of Jade.

Jade's eyes widened as the other 4 morons overpowered Beck.

"No!" Jade yelled, but Emilio had a strong grip on her.

"NO, stop!" Beck screamed. After a period of screaming, Beck was tied to a chair, struggling to get free.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Beck yelled.

Max ripped off a piece of duct tape, before he placed it over Beck's mouth, he whispered, "Don't worry Sexy Boy, everything'll be ok."

And a second later, his mouth was covered in duct tape.

Jade yanked away from Emilio, and without warning snatched Bones' knife.

He held it towards Emilio, standing a couple feet away from him. She breathed heavily and she glared at him.

Emilio chuckled. He aimed his gun at her.

Beck flared his nostrils, and his screams of anger stayed muffled.

"Really Jade, a knife, versus a gun, I thought you were smarter than that," he remarked.

Jade didn't say anything, she continued glaring at him.

"Drop the knife," he ordered.

Jade remained silent and stood her ground.

He slowly changed his aim, so the gun was aiming at Beck, "Or I'll shoot Pretty Boy," he said slyly. "Now drop the knife."

Beck's eyes widened, and he violently shook his head at Jade.

Jade inhaled deeply and dropped the weapon. She felt a rush of hot tears as she fell to her knees.

Emilio walked up to Jade, and looked down at her with a smirk.

She yelped in surprise and pain when he fisted her hair and yanked her up to her feet. Beck winced and closed his eyes as he ripped her shirt off, ignoring her screams of protest.

Soon, he had her stripped down to her bra and panties.

She cried out in pain when he fisted her hair again and threw her to the ground.

Beck tried looking away, but Oscar forced him to look back in Jade's direction.

Jade scrambled to her feet, and grabbed a hockey stick from Beck's collection.

She followed her instincts, and swung it like a baseball bat. She managed to hit Emilio in the face. He fell to the ground, and Jade made her way over to Beck.

Oscar and Justin pulled her back, and threw her on the floor. Jade fell with a thud, and rolled over on her stomach.

She felt a boot ram into her side, more than once, she lost track in a haze of tears.

Emilio lifted her up, and pushed her against a wall.

"Please…stop," she whimpered. God she hated sounding so weak.

"And here I thought Jade was made of stone," he noted.

He smirked an attacked her neck. And it actually caused her pain…and not the good kind.

Beck could hear her whimpering in pain. He violently yanked at his restraints with all of the strength he had.

Emilio pulled his mouth away from her neck, and drew out his gun. He let it roam around her neck, making her squeeze her eyes shut.

Now was her chance, she thought to herself. She brought her knee up, and rammed it into his groin. He cried out in pain, and she reached for his gun.

She tried pulling it away from him, but he had too good of a grip on it. They rolled over eachother, trying to take the gun.

"Woah, maybe they should make a baby instead of you 2," Max told Beck.

Beck looked angrily at him, and swung his newly freed leg into Max's groin.

"HEY!" Bones yelled as he swung his knife at Beck. Beck shifted the whole seat, and the knife slashed the duct tape covering one of his arms.

Using his newly freed arm, he punched Bones straight in the face. Beck reached down and untied his other leg.

Before he could get his arm, Justin lunged at him in a fit of anger.

Beck swung his still restrained arm, smacking him with the chair.

Beck grabbed one of the knives, and completely freed himself.

He was about to go over to Jade and Emilio, but Bones gripped his ankle causing him to fall.

Beck pulled his ankle away, and scrambled to his feet. Oscar charged at him and slammed him into the wall.

Beck grunted in pain.

Emilio pushed Jade off of him and wrapped his hands around her throat.

Jade only learned one thing from her experience at the mall earlier that day. She grabbed his wrist, and sunk her teeth into it.

Emilio screamed out in pain and jumped off of her. She was about to get up, but Max pinned her on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror at what he did next.

**A/N: OH, sorry if this chapter was crap. I actually kinda liked it, but it was violent, those library robbers, they're something else. Did you guys like it? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME! I have 158 reviews…no new chapter until I have 168 reviews? That should be really easy for you guys. So, 10 more reviews.**

**OH, and I forgot to ask you guys in the last chapter, but **_**Crazywoobie **_**asked me if I was gonna add any smut, and my answer is, I don't know, because I don't want any of you guys feeling uncomfortable, so I need your guy's opinion, should I keep it rated T without smut, or make it rated M and add smut?**


	14. This Isn't Happening

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HOLY CROW YOU GUYS! 25 reviews? ;O THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M FLABBERGASTED! As for the smut, I really don't know what to do, a lot of you guys want it, but there are a lot of you that don't want it. So, because there are people who don't want it, I'll keep it T, I'm sorry to you guys who wanted smut, BUT, after this story, I already have another Bade story in the making, and it has smut. I would've updated earlier today, but I was hanging at the beach all day. ;D So, now I'm uploading a chapter at 12:16am.**

**Chapter 14**

Max smirked and gripped her waist.

"She's mine!" Emilio shouted as he punched Max off of her.

Jade flinched as Emilio took Max's spot.

He lowered his mouth down to Jade's ear. "I'm gonna make you scream, and you're gonna love every second of it," he whispered. Jade's eyes widened.

"Get away from me, you prick," she hissed at him.

He ran his fingers over he lips slowly, looking deep into her blue eyes.

Oscar gripped one of Beck's arms, and Bones grabbed his other arm.

"I'm really sorry man," Max apologized.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at him, taking deep breaths.

He yelled out in pain when Max's fist slammed into his stomach.

After weakening him, they dragged him back over to the chair, and restrained him again.

"Get away from her!" Beck shouted weakly at Emilio.

"Did you really think that I would listen to you?" Emilio quizzed.

"Seriously, what did we ever do to you?" Beck exclaimed.

"Well, you were in the library at the wrong time, and then little Ms. Attitude was walking home alone, and we were bored tonight, and we needed somewhere to hide, so we just followed you guys," Emilio explained.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Jade inquired still pinned on the floor.

"Because, you're a lot of fun," Emilio remarked.

"And you guys would make sexy," Max remarked.

"We've never met a girl like you Jade," Emilio commented as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've never met a prick like you either, guess it's just a day for meeting new people," Jade remarked sarcastically.

"Wow, a robber, that has a record of killing and raping women, has you pinned on the floor, and you still manage to be sarcastic," Emilio remarked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Beck replied.

"Like, seriously, if Beck and Jade were to just hug, then it would be like porn…super hot porn," Max noted.

Everybody looked over at him. He was smiling at the image in his head.

Emilio rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Jade.

"Seriously, why are you with someone like Beck, when you could have someone like me?" Emilio asked as he caressed her cheek.

"I take offense to that," Beck commented.

"Seriously though, why him and not me?" Emilio inquired.

"Well, let me think about this, yeah, um, like you said, you have a record of killing and raping people, why _wouldn't_ I choose him over you?" Jade exclaimed clearly frustrated.

Jade winced when he smashed his lips against hers.

"Hey!" Beck yelled.

Jade turned her head so her lips were away from his.

"You stubborn bitch," Emilio muttered with a chuckle.

He stood up and yanked her up with him by her hair.

He pushed her up against the wall, and drew out a knife.

Jade screamed out in pain as loud as she could when the knife went through her hand and into the wall.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

Tears poured from Jade's eyes as she reached to pull out the knife.

Emilio gripped her wrist before she could, making her deal with the pain.

She choked out a strained sob, and glared at him.

"You're pathetic," she muttered bravely.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How so?"

"No woman would ever willingly sleep with you, that's why you resorted to rape," she spat at him.

He let out an angry yell and yanked the knife out of her hand. He pulled her away from the wall, and backhanded her.

She ignored the stinging and looked up at him from the floor with a smirk.

"What's wrong Emilio? Mad because I won't sleep with you?" She remarked, earning her a kick in the side. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him.

She laughed at him, "You're a loser, that's why you hang around with these idiots," she retorted.

He yanked her up by the hair, for like the millionth time.

"Get that chair," Emilio ordered Max.

Max grabbed the chair and brought it over. Emilio placed the chair right across from Beck, and restrained Jade to it.

"You ok?" Beck questioned referring to her hand.

Jade's hand was covered in blood, and the pain was overwhelming. She looked down at it and shook her head.

Emilio sighed and sat on Beck's bed.

"So, what now boss?" Bones spoke up.

"I'm bored, let's go you guys," he muttered as he started making his way to the door.

Nobody else moved.

"But what about Beck and Jade?" Bones asked softly.

"Yeah, and what about their sexy baby?" Max inquired.

"Bring them along, I don't care!" Emilio shouted.

Bones jumped up and down like a child as he started untying them.

"No, no, no, we're not going with you guys," Beck informed them as he was freed.

Emilio cocked his gun, "Oh yes you are."

Emilio gripped Jade by the wrist once she was freed, and she stayed at the front of the group with him.

Bones and Max kept a hold of Beck.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening," Jade repeated over and over again.

"Oh it's happening baby," Emilio muttered.

"Can I at least walk near Beck," she inquired.

Emilio groaned dramatically, and tossed her to Max.

Beck immediately threw his arms around Jade.

Jade accepted his hug and cried into his chest.

"Aw…their hugging," Bones said cutely.

"Super. Hot. Porn," Max remarked smirking.

Beck and Jade instantly pulled away from eachother.

"Beck, this can't be happening, we're being kidnapped by 5 brainless gang members…please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream," she babbled.

"Its ok babe, we'll get through this," he said as he ripped off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it around her wounded hand.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Jade jumped when police sirens blared. Moments later, they were surrounded by a brigade of cop cars, and flashing red and blue lights.

"Who called the po-po?" Bones exclaimed.

There were about a dozen cars. About 2 dozen cops got out of the cars and aimed their guns at them.

"Get down on the ground!" One of the cops shouted over a blowhorn.

"This isn't happening. I'm at home, asleep. Yeah, that's right, this is all one fucked up dream." Jade was in denial.

"And if we don't?" Emilio shouted.

"We'll shoot every one of you," a cop challenged.

Jade's eyes widened at that.

"You can shoot the hostages," one of the cops reminded him.

"We'll shot every one that isn't the 2 hostages you took," he corrected.

Jade yelped in surprise when Emilio pulled her towards him, pulling her against him. He pulled out his gun and held it to her head.

"Put the gun down young man!" A cop shouted trying to re-aim, but he didn't want to shoot Jade.

"This isn't happening. If it is, then my life is seriously screwed up," Jade mumbled.

"I'll shoot her!" Emilio claimed.

Beck would've lunged at him, but he couldn't risk Jade's life.

"Put the gun down, and let her go!" A cop demanded.

"No," Emilio retorted simply.

During the next moment, there was a series of gunshots, and both Emilio and Jade fell to the concrete, instantly surrounded by a pool of blood.

**A/N: OH! Wow, that was intense. Did you guys like this chapter? I'm not sure if I did or not. Anywho, I have 183 reviews…how about, no new chapter until 200 reviews? Can you guys do it? I knew you could ;D That's only 17 reviews, that's not too much…right? I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter, and this story of course.**

**1. What did you think of this chapter?**

**2. What do you think of this story so far?**

**3. What do you hope to see in the next few chapters?**


	15. Its For The Best

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I know I said no new updates until I got 200 reviews, but whenever I update twice a day, I always seem to throw you off, so I'm gonna stick to updating once a day, around this time. Because I only got 8 reviews in the last 9 hours, so I can tell that it threw you guys off.**

**Chapter 15**

"JADE!" Beck screamed as he ran up to them. He knelt down by them, and Jade rolled over into his arms trembling.

Her chest and stomach was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Jade did—," Beck started.

"No, it's his blood," she informed him in a shaky voice.

With that, the remaining idiots got down on the ground and they arrested them.

"I expect a baby named Bade in the headlines!" Max shouted as they took them away.

"I'm glad they killed Emilio, I didn't like being mean. You two were the best friends I ever had," Bones commented with a genuine smile, as they stopped by Beck and Jade.

"You really mean that?" Beck inquired, still cradling Jade.

Bones nodded.

Beck smiled up at him, and they took him away.

Seconds later, a medic rushed over to them. "Are you hurt?" He questioned Beck.

Beck shook his head, "She is though," he said as he lifted Jade.

"I'm not hurt," she hissed at him.

"Your hand?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital for a little cut," she remarked.

"Jade, the knife went all the way through your hand," Beck reminded her.

He nodded towards the medic and handed her to him.

"I'm not going to the hospital!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Beck told her as they carried her away.

"I'll meet you there!" He called after her once he glanced over and saw his mother in the crowd.

She ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Beck!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey mom," he greeted.

"Is that why you told me you weren't coming to reunion?" She asked him with wide eyes.

Beck nodded, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh Beck, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Where's Jade?" She inquired.

"She got a knife stabbed through her hand," he replied subtly.

His mother gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital and make sure she doesn't attack a doctor," he told her.

"Alright, I'll drive you, and I'll come with you," she told him as they walked over to her car.

Mrs. Oliver stayed quiet for a couple minutes, and then spoke up. "Did they, r…rape her?" She questioned.

"No, but if the police hadn't shown up, they probably would've," he responded.

"Beck, I'm so sorry. Why did they even show up at your RV in the first place?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," he lied. He hadn't really informed his mom about him and Jade being handcuffed together in a janitor's closet/library.

"Did they hurt you?" She quizzed.

"Not really, just a few punches. They were really interested in Jade," he explained.

She nodded.

When they arrived at the hospital, they made them wait in the waiting room until Jade was done getting stitches.

Right after they arrived, Mr. West arrived. He looked around like he was looking for someone.

He stopped when he found it. "You!" He yelled pointing a finger at Beck.

"What?" Beck replied confused.

"This is your fault!" He accused.

Beck stood up. "How is it my fault?"

"It was at your RV, and you let them in! You didn't call the police! If it wasn't for you, you never would've met them!" He babbled.

Beck sighed, "They followed us to my RV, I let them in because they threatened to shoot me, I didn't call the police because they threatened to shoot Jade, and how is my fault that we met them?"

"Jade told me that you guys were handcuffed in the janitor's closet, and the library," he pointed out.

"What?" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed as she stood up.

"I'm not the one who handcuffed us together!" Beck informed him.

"Well, if you would've treated my daughter better, then no one would've cuffed you together!" He yelled.

"You can come and see Jade now," a nurse said politely.

Mr. West and Beck glared at eachother for a moment, before making a mad dash down to Jade's room.

"NO! Stay away from my daughter!" Mr. West yelled as they ran down the hall, swatting at eachother.

"She wants to see me!" Beck shouted.

Before they knew it, they were both falling into Jade's room.

Beck jumped up to his feet.

"What's going on?" Jade questioned.

Mr. West jumped up to his feet.

"Dad?" She questioned, immensely surprised.

"Jade, I don't want you seeing Beck anymore," he stated bluntly.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna see him if I wanna see him!" She informed him.

"Not if you're locked in your room," he retorted.

Mrs. Oliver walked in. "Beck, maybe it's for the best," she muttered.

"Excuse me, nobody asked for your input!" Jade yelled at her as she sat up.

"I think Mrs. Oliver is right! You don't need to be with someone who puts you in danger," Mr. West remarked.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed. "I meant, that it's best that they no longer see eachother, because Jade treats my son badly!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed.

"What?" Beck exclaimed, along with Mr. West.

"If he looks at another girl, she goes all psychotic! She mentally abuses him!" She accused.

"Jade doesn't mentally abuse me!" Beck exclaimed. "Right Jade?" Beck questioned as he looked back down at his girlfriend.

"She's right," Jade said softly.

"What?" Beck asked her softly.

"All I do is get jealous over stupid things, like when you look at a girl, or talk to a girl! And I'm horrible to you! And Tori, and Cat, and Robbie, and Andre! That's why we fight so much!" She rambled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Even she thinks so," Mrs. Oliver said with her arms crossed.

"No, Jade, th…that's not true," Beck said softly as he sat on the hospital bed next to her.

"Who are we kidding Beck, Linda was right, it's for the best that we break up," she said just above a whisper.

"N…no, it's not…" he started stuttering.

"Beck, let's go home," Mrs. Oliver said firmly.

Beck's throat felt dry. He slowly got up to his feet, and ran out of the room, and out of the hospital.

Mrs. Oliver glanced at Jade, before walking out of the room.

"Good job Jade," her father muttered.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Beck," she replied before looking away from him, so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Jade, are you crying?" He questioned.

"No," she lied as she brushed away some tears.

He sighed.

"You can take her home if you want," the nurse said as she came into the room.

He nodded, and got Jade discharged.

Jade stayed silent as she stared out the window of the passenger's seat window.

"Jade, it'll be ok, Beck wasn't that great," her father said trying to cheer her up.

Jade looked over at her father in surprise. "Beck was the best thing that ever happened to me," she informed him in a strained voice.

"They why did…"

"Because he didn't deserve to have someone yelling at him all the time, and getting over-jealous, or being mean to him and his friends. I want him to have someone who will be nicer to him," she explained.

…

"Beck! Please open the door!" Mrs. Oliver yelled as she knocked on the door of Beck's RV.

Beck sat on his bed without answering. He still couldn't register the fact that Jade broke up with him.

Tears poured from his brown eyes as he looked at a picture of him and Jade.

He wouldn't be able to do this.

He had to get her back.

And he knew exactly who to go to.

**A/N: OH! 3 cliffhangers in a row!**

**1. Who do you think Beck is gonna go to, to help him get Jade back?**

**2. Who was your favorite member of the library robbers?**

**3. What did you think of this chapter?**

**I will not update until I get 200 reviews? K?**

**OH! Yesterday, I was watching Victorious, and Rex Dies was on, and I nearly died from laughing, because of the wind blower thing, they were like, "Oh…it blows…and it sucks." And I took that to the level of perverse xD**


	16. AN And A Preview

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: YOU GUYS! I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY! BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER UNTIL MONDAY! And I have like 5 minutes to even do this. I fit makes you feel any better, then I'll give you short preview of the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16 (Beginning)**

Beck picked up the wall phone, and quickly dialed a memorized number.

It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"_Hello, this is Linda Crawford, how may I help you?"_

"Linda, I need your help, last time you helped me and Jade, we actually worked out without fighting and yelling, do you think you could help me again?

"_I think I have an idea," _she said slyly.

…

**More on Monday, I promise. I am deeply sorry you guys. When I get back, I want some guesses on Linda's idea.**


	17. A Baby

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I know I said I would update on Monday, but I want to update around the same time everyday so I don't confuse you guys. And I didn't even get home until 10 something. ALSO, I didn't get any reviews for the chapter telling you guys I wouldn't be able to update, so did it like not show up or something? Hmm? WARNING: This chapter is slightly M…but not that much M.**

**Chapter 17 (I know its still chapter 16, but I get confused too easily)**

Beck picked up the wall phone and quickly dialed a memorized number.

It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"_Hello, this is Linda Crawford, how may I help you?"_

"Linda, I need your help, last time you helped me and Jade, we actually worked out with yelling and fighting, do you think you could help me again?"

"_I think I have an idea,"_ she replied slyly.

"Do tell."

"_Wait, why did she break up with you exactly?"_

"Because she thinks she's horrible to me, and that I could get someone better," he explained.

"_Explain to her how you really feel about how she treats you, and prove to her that you don't want anyone else."_

"How do you know for sure I don't want anyone else?" He challenged.

"_I see the way you look at her."_

…

Jade sighed as she walked into school the next day. She still felt horrible about breaking up with Beck. She just didn't want him to be miserable anymore.

She groaned inaudibly when Beck ran up to her.

She tried walking passed him, but he started talking rapidly to her.

"You remember on our first date when that girl winked at me, you shoved ice cream down her bra, and I laughed because I was glad that you cared about me enough to do that," he explained frantically.

"How is that good?" She asked boredly as she opened her locker.

"And you remember the time that girl tried kissing me, you dropped a sandbag on her during that play. I was grateful for that. Jade, I'm glad you care about me so much; you're not horrible to me!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am, I poured coffee on Tori for trying to get coffee off of you," she reminded him.

"Well, you're horrible to Tori, but you're not to me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Beck, we don't work out. We scream at eachother over something stupid, we ignore eachother for a few hours, and then make-out to make it better! That's all we've been doing for the last 3 and a half years!" She shouted.

"And I've loved every second of it," he said just above a whisper.

Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers. His hands located themselves on the small of her back, and arched up against him as her hands crept up into his hair.

He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, and explored every space inside of her mouth. Beck felt his heart attempting to beat out of his chest.

It felt like fireworks were exploding inside of his head. His hand started creeping up her shirt, Jade gripped his wrist and pulled away; reminding him they were in school.

Beck cleared his throat awkwardly as about 2 dozen kids stared at them.

"What?" Jade hissed at them, and they all flinched and went back to doing whatever, pretending like there wasn't an all out make-out session in the middle of the hallway.

"Sooo, are we going out again?" Beck inquired.

"I guess so," she replied with a shrug.

He pecked her once more on the lips, and then smiled at her sweetly.

…

Later that night, Beck and Jade were sitting on Beck's couch watching That 70s Show. As Beck laughed at Red's numerous 'foot up your ass' jokes, Jade was lost in thought.

Jade sighed, picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that," Beck whined.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and pulled him by the wrist over to the bed. He sat down and she sat across from him.

"I want to talk to you about something," she stated.

"Ok," Beck replied simply.

He grabbed his water bottle and started drinking it.

"I wanna have a baby," she stated bluntly.

She winced during Beck's water spit-take. She watched as the water sprayed from his mouth and onto the floor.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I want to have a baby," she repeated slowly.

He took a moment to ponder it. He slowly looked back over at her. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned softly.

She looked at him sincerely and nodded.

He _was _almost 18, and so was she, so…it wasn't too young right?

"Like, _right _now?" He pondered aloud.

She nodded once again.

"You're sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, Beck, I want to have a baby," she said bravely.

Beck sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands immediately flew up into his hair.

He grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

There tongues battled for dominance as Beck slid his tongue into her mouth.

**(If you're mind is too pure for slightly M stuff…I suggest you skip the next few paragraphs)**

They both stripped down to nothing, and Beck got overtop of Jade. He pressed his lips against hers once again as he slid himself inside of her.

They'd had sex before, but Jade still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of it.

Once she got used to it, Beck went slightly faster, and faster, and faster, until he reached his maximum speed.

The sound of her screaming his name was music to his ears.

"Almost there," he muttered as he felt himself coming close.

They both gasped as he released inside of her, and she released all over him.

**(Ok, you can read again)**

He collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

She snuggled up next to him and took a deep breath.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"If it's a boy, what do you want to name him?" Jade questioned as she looked up into Beck's warm brown eyes.

"Beck Jr.," he replied smugly.

"Ha, that's not happening," she retorted.

"Jon Bon Jovi," he tried.

"Bon Jovi may have been a legend, but no," she replied.

"Why don't we think of a name with our initials? B and J," Beck questioned…"Bj," he concluded.

"I will give you 10 seconds to think about those initials…" she retorted.

Beck stopped and pondered it for a moment.

Oh.

He got it now. "Well, okay Miss Dirty Mind, what about Jb…no wait nevermind…" he ranted.

"I have an idea," Jade said brightly.

"What's your idea?" Beck questioned.

She glanced up at him and smirked.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

But he soon got it.

"No…just…no," he muttered.

"Come on, it'll make him happy," Jade said proudly.

"He was a part of a group that would've killed us, why do we want him to be happy?" Beck questioned.

"You know how much it meant to him," Jade reminded him.

"So, you're saying that you're gonna name our baby Bade, just because it'll make some sexy baby-obsessed man happy?" Beck compensated.

"Yup, pretty much," she replied with a large grin.

"You're insane," he reminded her.

"I know."

**A/N: Don't worry, there'll be more. What do you guys think, should they name the baby Bade and make Max happy, or do you guys have a better idea?**

**Ok, this weekend, I was on Fanfiction, (I can read fanfics, not update them), and I meant to click on a Bade story, and I accidentally clicked on a Bori fanfic. And well, let's just say that I went into I'm-Gonna-Chop-Someone's-Balls-Off mode. Anywho, also, I spent the whole weekend writing my next Bade story after this one of finished, (IT'S NOT ALMOST OVER DON'T FREAK OUT!)**

**Also, no new update until I have 220 reviews? 9 more reviews?**


	18. Cori Pt II

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, I went to go and check my reviews this morning, and 3 people told me I should name the baby Liam…you guys really like that name don't you? Well, guess what, I hate that name. No offense to you guys, but I really hate the name Liam. Possibly because I know 3 Liams' and I hate every single one of them. So, no Liam, and based on your reviews, no Bade either. Other suggestions I got for a boy: Jacob, Alex, Max, and Jack…thank you for your input, but these are all too popular names. AKA, predictable names, and we all know Jade hates being predictable, so I want the baby to have a unique, yet normal sounding name. Suggestions I got for a baby girl: Sophia, Riley, Jordyn, and Jenny. I like Riley or Jordyn, but I still don't know if I want it to be a girl or a boy, so I want you guys to vote…should their baby be a boy or a girl? ALSO, we get to see Cori again…DUN DUN DUN. THE MEGA JADE VS CORI FIGHT PART II.**

**Chapter 18**

"Ok, if it's a girl what do you want to name it?" Jade inquired since he shot down her idea.

"Bertha," he replied jokingly.

"Please tell me you're joking," she retorted.

Beck chuckled. "What about Lynne?"

"Nah," she replied dryly.

"Paige?"

"No."

"Ella?"

"No."

"Tori?"

"I will chop your balls off and then stab you 10 times," she threatened.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding," he chuckled. "Uhh, Stella?"

"No."

"JJ?"

"That's a boy's name," Jade shot at him.

"Not on Criminal Minds," Beck challenged.

Jade rolled her eyes, "How about we think of names some other time, this is ridiculous."

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" Beck quizzed.

"Do you wanna—," she was cut off by some yelling outside of the RV.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and tried to make out what they were saying.

"No, Cori! This is ridiculous!" They heard Tori yell.

Jade groaned and Beck rolled his eyes.

The door burst open and Cori walked in, followed by Tori trying to pull her out.

"Hey West," Cori greeted slyly.

"You guys, I'm so sorry! I didn't think she'd come here," Tori pleaded.

"You told her where I lived?" Beck concluded.

"Possibly," she squeaked.

"You idiot!" Jade yelled as she tried to lunge at Tori, but Beck pulled her back.

"So West, you ready to fight?" Cori challenged.

"I was born ready," Jade threatened as she clenched her fists.

"Nobody is fighting anybody," Beck declared as he pulled Jade back.

"Aww, is Jade too weak to fight, so her boyfriend has to protect her?" Cori taunted.

"Beck, let me hit her," Jade ordered.

"No, you got hurt last time," Beck reminded her.

"Yeah, and it was hilarious," Cori joked.

"Cori," Tori whined.

"Beck, let go of me," Jade hissed.

"No," Beck said firmly as he tightened his grip.

"Aw, is the poor wittle baby not allowed to fight," Cori taunted.

Anger boiled inside of Jade. She worked a smirk onto her face. "You know what, I'm not gonna fight you, because I'm not pathetic," Jade claimed.

Beck sighed and released her, and before he could react, Jade had thrown a punch at Cori.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

Jade gripped Cori by the hair, and slammed her into the wall face first.

Cori swung her elbow back into Jade's chest, making her stumble back.

Cori gripped her wrists, and launched her back by kicking her in the chest.

Jade fell backwards and winced in pain. She looked up at Cori, and shielded her face as she aimed her foot directly at Jade's face. On her second attempt at kicking Jade in the face, Jade gripped her ankle and pulled her to the floor.

She got overtop of her and slapped her across the face repeatedly.

Beck stood there holding the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't interfere unless Jade needed him. But he knew it would be pointless trying to break them up.

Tori just stood there watching them in horror.

Wow Tori, you're so helpful, Beck thought to himself.

Well, he wasn't doing anything either.

Cori brought her feet underneath Jade, and kicked her off of her.

She pulled Jade up to her feet by her hair, and launched her at the wall, and she ended up smashing into the mirror.

She yelped and winced in pain.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he took a step towards her.

"Beck, this is Jade's fight," Tori said calmly as she placed her hand on his arm.

Jade slowly turned around taking deep breaths. He arm was cut up, and she had blood running down the side of her face.

Cori had a smug grin, and Jade despised it. She threw the hardest punch she could muster.

It knocked Cori on her ass, and Jade slammed her foot into the bitch's face.

She lifted her up and threw her at the wall. She pulled her away from the wall and threw another intense punch, knocking her out.

Jade took deep breaths as she looked at the unconscious girl at her feet.

Tori grabbed Cori by her arms and dragged her out of the RV.

Beck ran up to Jade and examined her wounds.

She rolled her eyes and sat on his bed as he went to get the first aid kit for the second time in a week.

"Are you ok?" Beck inquired as he cleaned off the blood.

"I've been worse," she replied subtly.

He took a damp cloth and started lightly dabbing at the wound right next to her left eyebrow.

She looked into his eyes as he focused on her wound.

"I've been so worried about you all week. First you fell unconscious we fell into the janitor's closet, and then at the mall with your first fight with Cori, then when you wouldn't let me drive you home, and the library bozos found you, and then you hit my truck, then the library bozos followed us here, and they hurt you, and then you get in another fight with Cori again," Beck explained.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much," she said softly.

"You know, if we have a baby, we have to take our violence/drama level down a notch," he informed her.

"I know. No more fighting," she promised.

"This time it was understandable since she came here, so I'm not mad," he noted.

She sighed, "How is it up there?" She inquired.

"Well, I think you should get some stitches," he recommended.

She groaned dramatically, "Nooo, I don't want to go back to the hospital," she whined.

"Too bad," he replied as he grabbed her wrist and led her out to the car.

…

Several hours later, Jade was all stitched up, and they were back in the RV.

Jade sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Beck grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Jade announced.

"Come on, it's 1 in the morning, and I'm full of energy.

Beck turned on his radio, and Our Time Now by The Plain White T's was on.

"Come on, dance with me!" Beck hollered.

"Nooo," Jade whined.

"OH, OH, OH, OH, OH!" Beck sang as he pulled her up to her feet.

He grabbed her hands, and pushed one away, and pulled one towards him, over and over, jumping up and down slightly.

Jade looked at him annoyed, not dancing along.

He jumped around in circles keeping her hands in his.

He released her hands and just started dancing like an idiot.

He got a couple laughs out of Jade by doing so.

_This is a dance for all the lovers._

_Taking a chance for one another._

_Finally it's our time now._

He picked her up and spun her around, she laughed hysterically as he did so.

He put her back on her feet, and they danced crazily, laughing while doing so.

They both had a mini air guitar session.

They wore themselves out by the time the song ended. They both fell next to eachother on the floor, panting and laughing hysterically.

**A/N: Awww…what a sweet and violent chapter. :) Did you guys like this chapter? Cori finally got what she deserved. And the dancing thing, that was just a filler thing.**

**1. What did you think of this chapter?**

**2. Do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?**

**3. Based on your last answer, what do you want it to be named? (Remember, I want creative names)**

**No new chapter until I get 235 reviews.**


	19. Doubt

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! You guys' reviews always make me happy :) And I went over your name ideas, and I liked a few of them, but I wanted a selection for you guys to choose from. So, I went to Google and looked up **_**unique boys names, **_**and I picked like 30 of them, but then narrowed it down to 10. So in the second AN, I will have a list of names (The popular vote was a boy, so they will al be boy names).**

**Chapter 19**

Beck groaned as his phone rang obnoxiously early the next morning. He felt Jade stir next him, probably hearing it as well.

Beck squinted at the clock, 10:17, ok so maybe not _that_ early. He sighed and crawled over Jade, and made his way over to the dresser.

"Nooo," Jade whined as he left the bed.

"I'll be back," he informed her as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"_You never did come in like you said you would," _Linda shot at him.

"We were being held hostage by 5 library robbers," he replied bluntly.

There was a brief moment of silence before she replied, _"Oh, well, could you come in today? I heard that your school was closed today for construction reasons,"_ she explained.

Beck sighed and scratched his forehead tiredly, "Alright, when?" He inquired lazily.

"_Noon?"_ She tried.

"Alright, we'll be there, bye," he said lightly as he hung up.

"I'm not going to therapy," Jade mumbled, still laying in the same position, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, if it wasn't for Linda, then we wouldn't be together still," he reminded her.

Jade groaned. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm going there," she declared.

"Well, we still have almost 2 hours, so…" he trailed off as he crawled back into the bed.

He put his arm around her and took a deep breath.

"If we do have a baby, then where are we gonna live?" Beck inquired.

"My dad said that when I turn 18 I get our house, and he said he'll probably move," Jade replied.

"Aren't you gonna miss him?" Beck asked cautiously.

Jade just shrugged in response.

The laid there in silence for about 20 more minutes before Beck decided they should get ready.

"Come on Jade," he urged as he crawled over her.

Jade groaned and slowly sat up. "Do we have too?" She whined.

"Yup," he replied as he grabbed 2 towels for a shower. "Come on, we gotta shower," he reminded her.

"Together?" She quizzed.

"Why not?" He replied with a shrug.

Once they were done with their shower, they got dressed and continued getting ready.

Once they were finished, Beck grabbed his keys, and they went out and got into Beck's car.

Jade rested her head on her fist as she stared out the window.

"Candace?" Beck suggested.

"What?" Jade asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"If it's a girl," he replied subtly.

"No," she replied.

"Ok, uh, Adele?" He quizzed jokingly.

Jade made a buzzing noise, just like if you get an answer wrong on a game show.

"Amy Lee," he tried.

"Amy Lee is too legendary to have a baby named after her," Jade informed him.

"Nicki Minaj," Beck joked.

"It's gonna be a baby, not a celebrity," Jade replied bitterly.

"Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"I swear to god, if you start singing I'll—,"

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my—WOAH JADE!" Beck screamed as Jade gripped the steering wheel and yanked it towards her, momentarily swerving them off the road.

Tons of cars honked at them as Beck got back on the road.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Beck shouted at her.

"You were annoying me," she replied bluntly.

"But you can't just—you know what, we're not doing this," Beck stated clearly annoyed.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. She was not happy when they pulled up at the therapy office.

Beck got out of the car, and stopped when Jade didn't come out her door. He walked around the car to her window and tapped on it. She glared up at him and crossed her arms.

He opened her door and raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on Jade, you said you would go," he reminded her.

She glared forward and remained silent.

Beck rolled his eyes and reached across her, practically straddling her. He unbuckled her seatbelt, and then he slid one hand under her knees, and the other hand behind her back. He pulled her out of the car and held her bridal style.

"Put me down!" Jade protested.

Beck ignored her and carried a very grumpy Jade into the building. He set her down and signed them in.

They both sat down and waited for Linda to come through the door.

Beck put his arms around Jade, but she pushed his arm away.

Beck just rolled his eyes and waited for Linda. About 5 minutes later, the door swung open and Linda walked out with a large smile.

"Come on in," she ushered, and Beck and Jade went down the hall to her office.

They went in and took a seat on the leather couch.

Linda shut the door behind and took a seat in her chair.

"So, how have you guys been?" She asked politely.

Jade sighed, "We're doing fine. She were held hostage by 5 walking jackasses, and I got in a fight with a blonde bimbo twice in the passed week," Jade replied sarcastically.

Linda nodded and started writing in her notebook.

"Here we go with the notebook thing again!" Jade exclaimed.

Beck lightly placed his hand on her thigh, and she calmed instantly.

"So, anything else going on?" She asked calmly.

"We're having a baby," Beck replied bluntly.

Linda's smile faded…"Oh no you're not…you can't," she said warningly.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at the old lady, as did Beck. "Why not," He inquired.

"You 2 aren't stable enough to start a family; it would be torture for the baby," she explained.

"We're not unstable, thanks to you," Beck said nervously.

"You didn't even sit and talk about how this could affect you guys? Where are you gonna live? Whose gonna work and bring in the money?" Linda ranted.

"We're gonna live in my house, I'm turning 18 in a couple months, and I get my house when I turn 18, so we'll live there. Beck can get a job, you're a therapist, you're not supposed to shoot down our hopes," Jade shot back at her.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but you guys _can't _have a baby, you would ruin the baby's life!" She announced.

"Oh thanks Linda," Beck replied sarcastically.

"And besides, it's too late, we already…you know…yeah, so…yeah," Jade replied awkwardly.

Linda's expression was shocked and confused. "You guys can't even go 10 minutes without screaming at eachother!"

Beck shook his head and grabbed Jade's hand before leaving the small room.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Jade exclaimed angrily as they walked to the car.

Beck couldn't muster any words. Linda's words rang in his head.

_You would ruin the baby's life!_

Could that be true? Would they really ruin the baby's life? Of course not…

Beck stayed silent as Jade muttered to herself the whole way back to the RV.

They walked into the RV and sat on the bed.

"Linda is insane," Jade noted as she shook her head.

"What if she's right? She's been right about everything else," he reminded her.

Jade shook her head desperately, "No, she's not right. She hasn't been right about anything!" Jade declared.

"She said our relationship would turn physical, and it did!" He reminded her.

"That was once, and that was my fault! Not because some old lady said it would happen," Jade ranted.

Beck grabbed her hands in his, "Babe, first of all, it wasn't your fault, and second of all, she had a point, I don't think we're ready yet," he said softly.

Jade was on the verge of crying. She looked down at her stomach, "It's too late Beck! It's probably already growing inside of me," she raged.

"There's always adoption," Beck suggested with a shrug.

Jade yanked her hands away from him and looked at him in disgust.

"You would just give away your own child, just like that?" She inquired with a snap. "He/She would be your own flesh and blood," she snapped at him.

Beck sighed in defeat, "I guess there's no changing your mind."

"You're damn right there's not!" She shouted at him.

**A/N: Ohhh…there was a little bit of doubt there. Before we get to voting on the names, TODAY IS A VERY SEPCIAL DAY! Today is Elizabeth Gillies' birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ! You are truly amazing, and we love you so much! I don't think I've ever admired a Nickelodeon character more than Liz…well…there's Avan…but…*clears throat* ANYWHO! We love you Liz, keep doing what you're doing, and please don't stop :)**

**Sincerely, **

**A Proud Gillian :)**

**Directions: Choose your 2 favorite names for Beck and Jade's little baby boy. In the next chapter, I will announce the 2 favorited names, and you will choose from the 2.**

**Travis**

**Porter**

**Coel**

**Nolan**

**Chance**

**Carson**

**Parker**

**Colton**

**River**

**Pip**

**There are your choices…pick 2 :)**

**No new chapter until I have 255 reviews.**

**AND AGAIN…WE LOVE YOU LIZ! You are truly amazing…like I can't get over how amazing you are.**


	20. Manipulation

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I had no power yesterday for…9 HOURS! That's why my update was later than usual. I don't like having no power D; Anyway, I read all of your FABULOUS reviews…well, most of them were fabulous…someone with the name of **_**jes, **_**reviewed this...**_**I knew that is 50% chance of getting pregnant? . the writes to stop so getting pregnant because it holds boyfriend n n ja ta boring story, and not anything new that we had already seen in other stories. tired!...**_**YEAH, I would get offended, but I have no idea what the hell you just said, so whatever :I Oh, and Linda is very hateable in this chapter…again.**

**Chapter 20**

"I'm not giving up this baby," Jade stated as she crossed her arms.

Beck sighed, there was no point in trying to get through to her, and maybe he could try again tomorrow.

"Well first of all, you don't know for sure, you still have to take a pregnancy test," he reminded her.

"Right…I'll go buy one right now," she noted as she stood up.

"Wait!" Beck stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"It's been less than 24 hours, if you want correct results, I think you should wait a couple days," he suggested.

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine," she muttered.

Beck flinched when the phone started ringing. Beck walked up to the wall and answered.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"_Beck, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but you can't have—," _Linda started ranting, but was cut off when Beck hung up on her.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "I need to go settle something," he announced.

"With who?" Jade inquired.

"Linda," he said subtly. He grabbed his keys, and kissed Jade on the forehead. "Stay here," he ordered. "And stay out of trouble, please?" He added.

"I'll be fine," she shot at him. She hated when he thought she'd get in trouble.

Beck smiled, and in the second, he was out the door.

Jade sighed and started walking around back and forth in the RV. She was already bored.

…

Beck pulled up back in the therapy office, and stormed out of his car. He walked in and approached the front desk.

"Hey, I'm here to see Linda, is she available?" He asked casually.

"Uh, yeah she is, I'll send her out," the lady said with a grin.

"Can you just let me through, this is really important," he pleaded.

"Um, alright," she said as she went around and opened the door.

Beck mumbled out a thanks and went down the hall to Linda's office.

The door was already opened, so he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Beck?" She questioned.

Beck turned and faced her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen to me, my girlfriend wants to have a baby. And we don't want you telling us we can't," he said straightforwardly.

"But Beck, I was right about your relationship getting physical, who's to say I'm not right about this?" She quizzed.

"Look lady, I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, but I can assure you, me and Jade aren't unstable," he claimed through gritted teeth.

"Open your eyes Beck! You guys scream at eachother, she gets jealous, you get angry, you hit her, and then everything is all better again!" She ranted. "That doesn't sound stable to me!"

"I only hit her once!" He reminded her.

"Who's to say you hit her again?" She quizzed.

"Stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Stop doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop trying to manipulate my mind into thinking we're unstable!" He shouted.

"You mean like the way _Jade_ manipulates you into thinking you're a perfect couple?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jade doesn't manipulate my mind!" Beck yelled.

"She obviously does! No normal teenage boy would still be with someone that cruel, and someone always jealous, and someone who is as big of a bitch as she is!" She shouted.

Beck pointed a finger at her threateningly, "Don't you _ever _call Jade that again, or I'll kill you," he threatened before leaving the office.

Anger boiled inside of him as he walked out to his car. He couldn't believe a therapist called his girlfriend a bitch. She was definitely on something, he could tell that much.

He sighed and continued driving home. His heart stopped when he looked at the RV.

It was tipped over. How the hell did Jade tip over an RV. Or maybe she didn't.

All Beck knew was that she was probably in the RV. The door was against the ground, so he couldn't go through the door. He got back in the truck, and drove it up next to the RV. He climbed on top of the truck, and jumped onto the RV.

"Hello?" Jade called out. She must've felt the RV shake.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

Jade looked up through the tinted window, and Beck looked through from above.

He tried ramming his fists into the windows, but they wouldn't break, because they were bulletproof. Thanks a lot Fat Biscuit.

"Beck! Get me out of here!" She pleaded.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" He questioned loudly.

"Well, let's see, the PHONE IS ON THE CEILING!" She yelled at him.

She had a point, the wall phone technically was on the ceiling now.

Beck reached in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He dialed 911, and reported a tipped RV, and that there was someone in it.

Once he did that, he put his phone back. "Are you hurt?" He called out.

"Yeah, your dresser smashed my wrist," she informed him.

"Jade, who did this?" He inquired.

"Cori and a bunch of guys," she replied.

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. Cori's version of revenge was even worse than Jade's.

_FLASHBACK_

_Beck had only been gone for about 5 minutes before Jade decided just to sit and watch TV._

_She raised her eyebrow when she heard something outside of the RV. She got up and started walking towards the door._

_She stopped when she felt the RV wobble a little bit. She ran up to the window and squinted. And standing there was Cori and about 6 bodybuilders. _

_They all rammed into the side of the RV again. This time is tipped a little farther. They hit it one more time, and everything flung to one side, including Jade. Before she knew, she was falling and slamming against the wall._

_As son as she looked up, Beck's dresser was sliding towards her._

_She screamed out in pain when is smashed against her wrist, and pinned it against the wall. It was her right wrist._

_She was against the wall that was on the ground, so moving the dresser wouldn't be easy._

_She started trying to pull her wrist out from the under the dresser. She groaned in pain, and then stopped. She clenched her teeth and started pulling again. Pain coursed through her as she pulled. Why was this dresser so goddamn heavy?_

_She took some deep breaths, and bit her lip trying to fight the tears._

_She clenched her teeth again she pulled again. She gasped in surprise when she pulled her wrist out from under the killer dresser._

_There was a large gash in her arm, and blood dripped down her arm. Now that she thought about it, she had bled every day this week._

_She slowly stood up, trying to keep her wrist still. She was basically walking on the wall, and the actual floor was a wall, and the actual ceiling was the other wall. So the other wall was the ceiling…confused yet?_

"_HELP!" She screamed._

_She ran over to where Beck's wardrobe emptied most of his clothes. She grabbed one of his plaid shirts, and ripped off a strip. She took it and wrapped it around her broken wrist._

_She looked around for the wall phone. It was on the wall/ceiling. She tried jumping up to reach it, but failed. She would've gone out the door, but the door was on the floor._

_Hopefully Beck would be back soon._

Soon the police and some paramedics arrived.

"How on earth did someone tip and RV?" One of the cops asked him.

"I don't know," Beck replied.

In about 15 minutes, they had the RV back upright. They brought Jade out of the RV, and Beck immediately ran up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and snuggled into his chest.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," he joked.

Jade smiled and took a deep breath.

The paramedics told her that she would need to go to the hospital for her broken wrist.

She of course protested, but Beck finally persuaded her to go.

Beck told her he would meet her at the hospital.

After filling his parents in on what happened, he drove down at the hospital. She was not cooperative with the doctors. She kept on screaming at them, and because of it, they wouldn't let him see her…mainly because she bit a doctor. He was sad to hear that he couldn't see her. He made sure she was ok though before going home.

He walked inside his actual house. "Hey Beck, how's Jade doing?" His mother questioned.

"She's yelling at the doctors, and she bit a doctor," he replied bluntly.

"Ah," his mom replied not a bit surprised.

Beck nodded and stayed in and talked with his mom for about a half hour.

The doctor told him Jade would have to stay the night at the hospital, so Beck went into his RV and rearranged everything back to the way it was. He ended up falling asleep right after he finished.

…

He was rudely awakened by obnoxious knocking at his door.

"OPEN UP, THIS IS THE POLICE!"

Woah…déjà vu.

Beck tiredly got up and opened the door cautiously. It was actually the police this time.

They barged in and started handcuffing Beck…Beck's eyes widened as they cuffed.

"Wait, what're…" He started.

"Beck Oliver, you are under arrest for the murder of Linda Crawford. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Linda is dead…YAY! But Beck is being arrested for it…not yay. Jade bit a doctor…YAY? Tee hee. What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**ANYWHO! BABY NAME TIME!**

**Travis - 7**

**Porter - 0**

**Coel - 3**

**Nolan - 2**

**Chance - 3**

**Carson - 5**

**Parker - 7**

**Colton - 4**

**River - 2**

**Pip – 0**

**THAT MEANS…the 2 you have to choose from are PARKER AND TRAVIS! If I were to put my vote in, it would be the same. SO…VOTE AWAY!**

**Review notes: Someone said that my love for handcuffs if from Criminal Minds…THAT IS PROBABLY IT!**

**And somebody said…**_**I didn't know you could make a Disney Channel Victorious couple into a great story. **_**All I have to say is thanks…but uh…it's not Disney Channel…**

**And that Jes person who sent me that weird review…I have an urge to throw a dictionary at you.**

**AND sorry if there are any mistakes, but I didn't really sleep last night, because I watched Saw III until 2am right before going to sleep, so I kept on thinking Jigsaw would kidnap me and kill me in some crude way.**


	21. Whodunit?

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok you guys, I'm a little upset…7 OF YOU GUYS VOTED FOR A NAME! I was expecting like 15 votes or something. I went back and realized I didn't set an expectation for reviews. So since I wanted more votes, I went on Facebook and asked all of my friends, and the winner is….DRUM ROLE…PARKER :D And for you people who wanted Travis, his full name will be Parker Travis Oliver. And the whole Beck getting arrested thing, that was based off of my crime show obsession, (Criminal Minds, Law And Order SVU, NCIS, Law And Order CI…etc)**

**Chapter 21**

Once the cops pulled up at their precinct, a cop pulled Beck by his handcuffs into the building. There was a small cell full of men, and another small cell filled with woman. They were being transferred in and out.

"Are there any interrogation rooms open?" One of the cops asked who seemed to be his boss.

"No, put him in the cell until there's one open," he ordered. The cop nodded and walked Beck over to the cell. He opened the door and pushed Beck in.

Beck immediately turned around as he closed the cell door.

"No! I didn't kill anyone!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" One of the cops yelled at him.

"No! You don't understand, my girlfriend is in the hospital, I need to go and see her!" Beck shouted.

One of the cops walked up to him. "You probably put her in the hospital," he snarled at him.

"What? No! This girl tipped my RV over! I have a…a….what's that thing called…abilify!" He shouted.

"Alibi?" The cop inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

"Right, I have an alibi!" He corrected. How could he forget that word, Jade made him watch crime shows with her all the time.

"Wait until your interrogation, because right now, this means nothing," he explained.

"When is my interrogation?" He questioned.

"Once there's a room open," he replied.

"I want an interrogation right now! I didn't kill anybody!" Beck was in major panic mode right now.

The cop shook his head and walked off.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I really need out, I…"

"Beck?" Someone questioned from out in the flood of cops.

Beck squinted into the crowd, and someone he knew emerged from the crowd.

"Tori?" He was a bit confused now. "Wh…what're you doing here?"

"My dad is a cop, remember? He had to stop here for something, and I heard you screaming," she explained.

"I need to get out of here, Jade is in the hospital and…"

"Wait, Jade's in the hospital? What happened?" She exclaimed.

"Cori tipped the RV over while Jade was in it," he replied.

Tori's face contorted with sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Tori, it's not your fault," he assured her.

"Why are you in the cell, what did you do?" Tori inquired.

"They think I killed Linda," he replied dryly.

"Why would they think you…?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Tori!" Mr. Vega called.

"I gotta go, but how about this, I'll stop by the hospital and let Jade know you're here," she promised.

"Alright, thanks Tori." Tori wasn't that bad, she just wasn't someone Beck would wanna go out with.

Tori smiled and walked away.

"Alright Oliver, time for your interrogation," a cop noted.

"YES!" Beck shouted.

The opened the cell door and led him to a small room. He went and sat at the table, and the cop sat across from him.

"Where were you in between 2 and 3am last night?" He questioned.

"I was at home sleeping," he replied. Based on crime shows, that's a horrible alibi.

"Is it true that you threatened that you would kill Linda Crawford," he inquired as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Beck sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"Why did you threaten to kill her?" He quizzed.

"She was insulting my girlfriend," he replied.

"You care about your girlfriend enough to kill someone if they insult her?" He questioned.

"I didn't kill anyone, and I would never kill anyone!" Beck exclaimed. "Did you even find any of my DNA at the crime scene?" Beck quizzed.

The cop reached under the table, keeping his eyes fixated on Beck, and pulled out a bag. In the bag were a couple strands of Beck's hair.

"How do you know that's mine?" Beck asked with a shrug.

"You want proof, after they took you away, we found some identical strands on your pillow, so we took it into our lab, and had it tested, and it matched the strands at the crime scene," he explained.

"But I didn't kill anybody," he repeated. "Someone could've put my hair there," he tried.

"Who could've had strands of your hair? Is there anyone who touches your hair a lot?" He quizzed.

Beck hated it when people touches his hair…there was only one person he ever let touch his hair…Jade.

"Nope, nobody touches my hair a lot," he lied. He had to protect Jade.

"You're lying," he stated.

"No I'm not," he lied again.

"You answered the question twice. Are you protecting someone?" He inquired.

Beck looked down at the table, and then back at the cop. "No," he lied.

"You broke eye-contact," he informed him. "Normally, boys only let their girlfriends touch their hair. Do you let your girlfriend touch your hair?"

He decided he wasn't good at lying, so he just told the truth. "Yes."

"Isn't your girlfriend Jade West?" He questioned.

Beck nodded, "Yes."

"Well, is it possible that Jade could've done it?" He questioned.

"No, she was in the hospital," Beck informed him.

The cop sighed. Before he could say anything else, the door opened.

"We have someone here saying they did it," a cop told him.

"Who?" The cop and Beck asked in unison.

"I don't know, he keeps on saying he killed Linda because was saying he couldn't have his Bade baby," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh my god," Beck muttered.

"How do you know he really did it?" The cop asked.

"He walked me through every step of how he murdered her, and only the other cops know that," he explained.

Beck smirked at the cop, "Can I go now?" He questioned.

The cop sighed in defeat and nodded. Beck got up and made his way back out to the main room, and saw Max sitting in the cell.

"Max? Why did you do it?" Beck questioned as he approached the cell.

"That bitch said you couldn't have baby Bade," he replied.

"Well, now you're never gonna get out of prison," he reminded him, "You may have gotten out on bail last time, but you're in here for good this time," Beck explained.

"It was worth it, you take good care of that baby, got it?" He questioned.

Beck nodded and chuckled, "I will."

"Tell Jade I said hi!" He called after him.

Beck nodded, "I will."

Beck was about to leave, until he heard a familiar voice shouting at someone.

"I want to see him! He didn't murder anyone! You prick!"

He peeked around the corner, and saw a cop blocking Jade from coming through.

Jade peeked around the cop and saw Beck.

"Beck!" She shouted as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"This has been a horrible morning," Beck muttered as he set her down on her feet.

"I thought they thought that you…"

Before she could finish, Beck pointed over at Max.

"Max?" She exclaimed as she walked up to him.

"Jade!" Max exclaimed.

Max lowered down so his face was level with her stomach, "Hi Bade," he said in a baby voice.

Jade smiled, "We don't actually know if I'm pregnant yet," she informed him.

"You better be," Max ordered playfully.

"Alright come on Jade, I'm tired of being here," Beck muttered.

"Alright," Jade said as she was about to follow, but Max grabbed her wrist.

"Take good care of Bade," he ordered.

"I will," Jade replied as she followed Beck.

…

**(1 Week Later)**

"I declare a toast, to a whole week of no abductions, RV tips, jail visits, and no fighting!" Beck announced as he tapped his coffee cup against Jade's coffee cup.

"Wooo!" Jade exclaimed. "And a toast for that stupid pregnancy test I just took! And we are now waiting for the results!" Jade added.

"Has it been 5 minutes yet?" Beck questioned.

Jade looked up at the clock and smiled, "It has."

"You ready?" Beck asked as he popped a pretzel in his mouth.

Jade took a deep breath, "Yup," she said excitedly.

They both got up and walked to the little bathroom, and looked at the results.

**A/N: OH…CLIFFHANGER! But you should all know the results anyway, if you've been paying attention. I don't know what I think of this chapter…BUT WE GOT TO SEE MAX AGAIN! And yes I know Max kept on calling the baby Bade, but that's just what he wants.**

**GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! Someone on Tumblr has a neighbor who's an extra on Victorious, and according to that extra, this scene happens in an upcoming episode.**

**Sinjin: You guys are dating again?**

**Jade: Yup, now walk away.**

**Beck: You will never learn to be nice, will you?**

**Jade: But that's why you love me.**

**Beck: Yup. *Puts arm around Jade and walks away***

**FANGIRLING SO HARD! ;DDDDDDD**

**Oh, and last night, I was randomly looking at hot pictures of Avan Jogia, and apparently when I'm dazed, I do weird things and I am unaware of it, so somehow I ended up with a fly swatter sticking out of my pants…JUDGE ME! ;O**

**NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 296 REVIEWS! Get it? Got it? Good.**


	22. Sleepovers

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: I FINALLY REACHED 300 REVIEWS! *Random dancing* ;D THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Did I ever tell you guys that Elavan and Bade are perfect…they are…Bori makes me nauseas xP ANYWHO, go ahead and read :) WARNING: Depressing/dramatic chapter ahead. BUT, It's not depressing the whole way through, just the beginning. Jade is sorta OOC in this chapter BTW. AND, you also get to hear some of my lame jokes! AND FOR ALL OF MY FELLOW DIRTY-MINDED PEOPLE, there are some special jokes in here just for you guys ;)**

**Chapter 22**

Before they could look at the results, the phone started ringing.

"Hold on, don't look at it until I get off the phone,"Beck demanded.

Jade groaned and crossed her arms. "Hurry up," she snapped at him.

Beck ran out of the bathroom and went over to the phone. Jade tapped her foot impatiently and flipped her hair. She didn't want to wait, she had to know _now._

She peeked out to make sure Beck wasn't watching, and she slowly leaned over and looked at the results.

"How would I know why your brother is eating soap, Cat?" Beck questioned.

"_Should I take him to a hospital? He's burping up bubbles," _the little redhead chirped.

"Sure, why not?" Beck replied.

"_Ok thanks Beck!" _She exclaimed before hanging up.

"That was Cat, her brother ate—," he started explaining but stopped when he saw Jade standing in the doorway of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Her face was contorted with sadness.

"Jade," he breathed apologetically. He knew exactly why she was sad.

"Why didn't it work?" She whimpered.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, as tears started to fall.

"Jade, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She pulled away, "I wanna try again," she stated.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think we should wait a couple years or so," he said softly.

"We already talked about this!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I know but, we need to settle down before we start a family," he explained.

"You didn't think that a week ago!" She shouted.

"I don't think we're ready yet," he told her softly.

She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I've never wanted anything this much Beck, and a baby doesn't sound like something I would want, but I do, I really do," she choked out.

She had a point, a baby wasn't something people would think Jade wanted, but she had never wanted something this much, and Beck could tell.

Beck sighed and pressed his lips against hers.

…

**(Jade's Dream, but this also sorta happened a few chapters ago)**

"_She's mine!" Emilio shouted as he pushed Max off of her._

_Jade flinched when Emilio took Max's spot._

"_I'm gonna make you scream, and you're gonna love every second of it," he whispered, but Beck still heard it._

"_No!" Beck screamed._

_Oscar, Max, Bones, and Justin __**(His name was Justin right, I don't remember), **__restrained Beck back to the chair._

_Tears formed in Beck's eyes when Jade screamed out in pain as Emilio sodomized her._

"_No! Stop!" Beck cried._

_All of the other robbers laughed maniacally as Beck tried to look away._

_Jade's high pitched screams rung in Beck's ears. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Emilio pulled himself out of her and walked over to Beck._

"_You filthy son of a bitch!" Beck screamed at him._

_Emilio knelt down as his face was level with Beck's._

"_Look at her Beck," he ordered._

_Beck shook his head and refused to look at her._

_Emilio grabbed his head and forced him to look at her._

_She was trembling, and tears stained her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_Look at her, worthless, weak, vulnerable, it was almost too easy…and if I could, I would do it all over again. And there would be nothing you could do to stop me."_

Beck shot up hyperventilating and sweating. Sweat covered his forehead, arms, and chest. He looked around frantically.

A wave of relief hit him when he saw Jade sound asleep next to him. He laid back down and put his arm around her, pulling her a bit closer.

…

(AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY)

Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder as they sat on Beck's couch watching Criminal Minds.

"Ian Doyle is a jackass," Jade muttered.

"Right?" Beck exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes when the phone started ringing.

Beck sighed and walked to the other side of the RV and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_HIIIII! It's Cat!"  
_

"Oh, hey Cat."

"_Do you and Jadey wanna come over for a sleepover tonight?"_

"Uh, look, I don't really wanna—,"

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

"Alright we'll come!" He corrected quickly.

"_Yay, my house, 7 o clock."_

"Alright, see ya Cat."

"_BYE!"_

Beck shook his head and hung up the phone.

"I'm not going to Cat's sleepover," Jade muttered as Beck sat back down next to her.

"Come on, I already told her we'd be there," Beck reasoned.

"So!" Jade shot at him.

"Please?" He asked with a puppy dog face.

"No, and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind," she claimed.

"Alright, you asked for it," he said before clearing his throat. "_And now I'm like, baby, baby, baby, ohhhh, I'm like, baby, baby, baby—," _he sang.

"ALRIGHT I'LL GO!" Jade screamed.

Beck chuckled and they went back to watching Criminal Minds.

At around 6:30 they turned off the TV and packed up their overnight items. Jade slung her bag over her shoulder while she waited for Beck to get all of his hair stuff.

Once he was done, _an eternity later, _they walked out to Beck's truck, and got in. Beck put the keys in ignition and started driving.

"Coel?" Beck tried.

"We're doing this again…and no," she retorted.

"Nolan?"

"Nah…"

"River?"

"That's iffy," she replied with a shrug.

"Leonardo?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

Beck chuckled, and stayed quiet.

Jade scoffed, "I can't believe Lane gave me detention for tomorrow," she muttered.

"You shoved a burrito down Ella's bra," he reminded her.

"She deserved it," Jade mumbled.

Beck rolled his eyes and left it alone.

They pulled up in Cat's driveway, and walked up to the front door.

Jade rung the doorbell once. Twice. Thrice. Before she could ring it for a fourth time, Beck lightly pulled her hand away from the doorbell.

Cat opened the door and immediately threw her arms around them.

"OMG YOU GUYS MADE IT!" She screamed.

"Yeah, now let go of me!" Jade snapped at her.

Cat complied. "Go get in your pajamas, everyone else is already in their pajamas," Cat explained.

"I can see that," Jade noted as she examined Cat's pink footie pajamas.

They walked in, and went into Cat's room to change. Jade shuddered as they walked in.

"What's wrong?" Beck questioned as he started changing.

"Cat's room is too pink, it burns my eyes," she muttered.

Beck chuckled and finished changing into his pajamas. He waited until Jade was finished before going back to the living room, where Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Cat all congregated.

They were all sitting in a circle, and there was a giant bowl of popcorn in the middle of the circle.

"So, what should we do?" Tori asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"WE COULD TELL JOKES!" Cat announced.

"Alright, go ahead Lil' Red," Andre stated.

"Ok, what did the little shrimp say when…"

"_Sorry, I'm a little shellfish_," they all finished in unison.

Cat gasped, "How did you guys know that?" She questioned.

"You only told us about 100 times!" Jade snapped at her.

"Phooey," Cat pouted.

"You guys wanna hear a dirty joke?" Andre inquired.

"Sure," Beck replied.

"Robbie fell in some mud. Wanna hear a clean joke? He took a shower," Andre started laughing hysterically, along with Cat.

Everyone just looked at him weirdly. Andre cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I don't get it," Cat muttered.

"I got one!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Go ahead," Tori urged.

"A guy walked into a bar…the other guy ducked," he stated. Cat of course laughed hysterically, but Jade grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face.

"Ok, I got one," Tori stated.

"Is it as awful as the last two?" Jade inquired.

"I hope not," Tori replied.

"Go," Jade snapped at her.

"Ok, so there's 3 guys driving down the highway. Their names are Shut Up, Poop, and Manners. Shut up was driving, and somehow the back door opened and Poop flew out the back door. So Shut Up stopped and Manners went to pick up Poop. While Shut Up was waiting, a cop came up to him. He was like, 'What's your name sir?' 'Shut Up.' 'Excuse me? What is your name?' 'Shut Up!' 'Where are your manners?' 'Oh, Manners is back there picking up Poop.'" Tori explained.

Everybody chuckled a little bit.

**(WARNING: Some of the next jokes are dirty jokes, so if you don't like that, then skip ahead)**

"Alright, I got one," Beck announced.

"Clean or dirty?" Andre questioned.

"Dirty," Beck replied.

"Go ahead," Andre urged.

"Ok. If I had a rooster, and you had a donkey, and your donkey ate my rooster, what would you have?" He inquired.

"What?" Tori asked.

"2 feet of my cock in your ass," he replied.

Everyone bursted into laughter. **(Another name for a rooster is a cock)**

"I got another one!" Beck exclaimed.

"Go," Jade urged.

"What did the cock say to the condom?"

"What?"

"Cover me, I'm going in."

Everyone laughed again.

Jade's smile slowly faded.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked noticing her sad look.

"I forgot to tell you guys, when I was driving to see Beck the other day, I accidentally ran over a cat, and killed it," she replied sadly.

Cat gasped.

"You killed a cat?" Beck questioned.

Jade nodded, "And I continued driving, but then a cop pulled me over. He asked me if I ran over that cat, and I was like, 'yeah, but it's already dead so…' And then he told me that that cat belonged to a little old lady, and she loved that car more than anything, and it was her prized cat. So the cop told me to go and tell the lady what happened and pay for it or something, so I walked up to the lady's house and knocked on the door. She answered, and I told her that I killed her cat. Then I asked her if she wanted me to pay her something, and she told me 'no' and that it was alright. So I just walked back to my car, and the cop came up to me, and he asked me if I paid for the cat, and I told no and the lady wasn't upset, so I didn't have to pay for it. And then he was like, 'Good, cuz it's illegal to pay for pussy.'

Everybody's expressions went from sad to hysterical. Everybody laughed harder than they had in a long time. Cat almost started crying from laughing. Beck fell over on his back laughing.

Jade smiled victoriously, she loved herself.

**A/N: So, do I have any dirty-minded people out there who enjoyed my little jokes? xD I almost died when I first heard those jokes…school will teach you great things. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**OH, and no new reviews until I get 308 reviews! Or maybe 310?**


	23. Hide N Seek And Holes

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys, what happened, it seems like I lost half of my reviewers. I know I still get like 10 for each chapter, but what happened to the 20 I was getting? I'm always more motivated when I get a lot of reviews. Is this story starting to bore you guys? Let me know if it is.**

**Chapter 23**

"Ok, before we wet ourselves from laughing, we should do something else," Tori suggested.

"Too late," Robbie muttered.

Everyone stared at the kid, and Jade and Cat, who were on either sides of him, scooted away from him.

"Let's play Duck Duck Goose!" Cat exclaimed.

"_No!" _Everyone shouted in unison.

"Phooey," Cat whined.

"We could play Poisonous Dart Frog," Robbie suggested.

"That game is ridiculous," Jade retorted.

"Charades?" Tori tried.

"Sure, why don't you go up there and act like idiot," Jade snapped at her.

"You know you don't have to shoot down everyone's ideas," Andre informed her.

Jade shot him a glare, and he was unaffected. Jade loved it when that scared people, but it didn't scare Andre or Beck.

"Let's play Hide-N-Seek!" Cat exclaimed.

"_In the dark_," Tori added trying to persuade Jade into playing.

"Not it!" Cat, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Beck all said in unison. "You're it!" They all said in unison pointing at Robbie.

"Aw, I always lose at Not It," Robbie pouted. "But could you guys not switch hiding spots?" Robbie pleaded.

"Nope," Jade snapped at him as she finished turning off all the lights.

Robbie sighed and started counting.

Everyone dispersed and started hiding.

Jade immediately darted upstairs. It was completely dark, so she didn't see Beck lying on the stairs.

"OW!" Beck screamed as they both fell down the stairs.

"Sorry," Jade whispered.

"It's ok, go hide," he prodded.

Jade nodded and ran up the stairs carefully this time.

Beck sighed and ran up the stairs after her.

Cat giggled while she ran, until she ran into Tori, which turned into a screaming match between them. Andre immediately covered both of their mouths, "Shut up," he hissed at them. They quickly nodded and went off and hid in the same place.

"41! 42! 43! 44! 45! 46! 47!" Robbie shouted.

Only 3 more seconds.

Jade went upstairs to the coat closet, she went in and grabbed one of the metal bars and pulled herself up. She moved some stuff out of the way and positioned herself to leap on Robbie when he tried to find her.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Robbie shouted.

He turned around and looked into the dark house. He memorized the basics of Cat's lower half…of her house. He knew exactly how to find Cat.

"Hey Cat, when we're done I'll make you some spaghetti!" He called out.

He heard a tiny gasp, "Will there be meatballs?"

"There will be," he replied. Then all he had to do was follow her obnoxious giggling. Before he got there, Tori, who was hiding with Cat, left to find a different hiding spot.

"Found you Caterina!" Robbie exclaimed when he found her.

"MEATBALLS!" She screamed.

"Alright, go back to the couch while I find everyone else," Robbie ordered lightly.

"Kk," she replied before running off to the couch.

"Oh Tori!" Robbie exclaimed.

Robbie held out his hands feeling around for people.

"AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND, IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL. YOU DON'T KNOW-OW-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Robbie sang, very off key.

"NOOOOOOO!" Andre screamed. "Don't sing it, it's poison to my ears!"

**(Ok, before anyone gets mad, I DON'T REALLY THINK OF ONE DIRECTION LIKE THAT. It's just Andre's opinion! I have nothing against 1D)**

"Hiya Andre," Robbie greeted as he walked around the corner.

"I hate you," Andre muttered before going off to sit on the couch with Cat.

"Your turn Tori!" Robbie shouted.

He decided to run up the stairs, and apparently, Tori hadn't learned from Beck's mistake of hiding on the stairs.

"OW!" Tori screamed as her and Robbie plummeted down the stairs.

"This game is painful," Tori whined.

"MY WEAK SPOT, MY GROIN!" Robbie yelled as they fell down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked as they hit the bottom.

"Yeah. Go sit on the couch while I find Beck and Jade," Robbie told her as he got up.

Tori got up and found the couch where Cat and Andre.

Robbie sighed and started up the stairs.

Back up in the coat closet, Jade prepared herself for Robbie. The coat closet door opened, and she pounced, and tackled him onto his back, and laid on his on her stomach.

Except, she never did make sure it was Robbie.

"Ow! Jade what the hell?" Beck exclaimed.

"No! You're supposed to be Robbie!" She hissed at him.

Robbie ran up to the closet, and turned on the light.

His eyes widened at the position they were laying in. "Woah you guys, I know you guys are sexually attracted to eachother, but in the middle of Hide-N-Seek, really?" He inquired.

"What? No! I thought he was you!" Jade exclaimed as she stood up.

"Oooh, Robbie replied, getting the wrong idea.

"No, not like that you dillhole!" Jade shouted as she helped Beck up.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"So whose it?" Beck questioned.

"I don't wanna play anymore," Jade mumbled as she walked out of the closet. They all went back to the couch and turned on the lights.

"What should we do now?" Cat asked.

"We could play trust circle!" Tori suggested.

"No!" Jade snapped at her.

"How about, everybody picks a partner, a boy and a girl, and the boy gets blindfolded, and the girl has to tell them which direction to go through an obstacle course, and the girl has to ride on his back like a piggyback ride!" Cat suggested.

"That actually sounds kinda fun," Andre commented.

"Not bad Cat," Jade commented.

"Ok, I'll write down the boys' names and put them in a hat," Cat exclaimed.

"We don't get to pick our partners?" Jade inquired.

"Nope, cuz Beck trusts you already, and we need to mix it up a little bit," Cat explained.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Beck urged.

Jade huffed, "Fine," she retorted.

Cat wrote down the boys' names on little pieces of paper and put in one of her brothers hats.

She shook the hat around, and held it in front of Tori, "Close your eyes," Cat giggled.

Tori closed her eyes and reached in the hat. Her face contorted with sadness when she read her strip. "Robbie," she whined.

"Haha," Jade snapped at her.

"Your turn Jade," Cat said as she held it out in front of her.

Please be Beck, please be Beck, please be Beck; she chanted in her head.

She pulled it out, "Andre," she read dryly.

Andre's eyes widened. "She's gonna kill me," he worried.

"Yay! Beck is my partner!" Cat exclaimed.

Beck felt a slight pang of fear too, Cat wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and Andre had every right to be a little scared too.

"Ok, I'll go get the blindfolds, everybody meet me outside," Cat ordered, and everyone complied.

"Don't try to kill Andre," Beck whispered in Jade's ear.

"Whatever," Jade remarked.

Beck gave her a warning look, and she just rolled her eyes.

They went outside and in the backyard there were already 3 identical obstacle courses. There were some trees to go around, a wide hole to jump over, and a bunch of thinks to swerve around.

"I'm dead," Andre muttered as Cat handed him a blindfold.

"Whichever team wins, gets 50 dollars, each," Cat announced as she held up 2, 50 dollar bills.

All of the boys put a blindfold on. Jade sighed and hopped on Andre's back. She placed her arms on his shoulder as he held her under her thighs, it was a bit uncomfortable, but she needed 50 bucks.

Cat hopped on Beck's back and Tori hopped on Robbie's back.

"Ok, ready…set…GO!" Cat shouted.

"Ok, Andre, go left," Jade ordered, and Andre started slowly going left.

"Faster!" She hissed at him.

Andre picked up the speed a little bit, "Ok, now right," she ordered.

"Ok Beck, go right! No wait, or is that left? Go right!" She shouted.

"Are you sure Cat?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, go right!" Go exclaimed.

Beck started going right quite quickly.

"No wait—," and before Cat could finish, Beck ran into a tree and both of them fell. Beck held his face in pain.

"Cat!" Beck groaned.

"Robbie, could you go any slower?" Tori snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to be careful," he replied.

"Well, could you be careful a bit faster?" She questioned.

"Andre, you have to jump over this hole," Jade looked down in the hole. It had to be 10 feet deep. "Hold on, stop for a second," Jade ordered.

"Cat!" Jade called out.

"Whatty?" Cat responded.

"Why do you have 4, 10 foot holes in your backyard?" Jade questioned.

"Oh, my brother likes to dig, and they're actually about 20 feet. I won't lie to you, my brother's pretty werid," she replied.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Ok Andre, jump as far as you can," Jade ordered.

"Well, that's not—,"

"Just jump! She snapped at him.

Andre sighed, and jumped as far as he could, which honestly, was about a foot with someone on his back.

Jade screamed as they fell into the hole. She fell in first, and Andre landed on her.

"Ow! She screamed.

"Jade!" Beck yelled as he pulled his blindfold off. Robbie pulled off his blindfold too and they all ran to the hole.

"Get me out of here!" Jade shouted.

"Babe, I can't reach 20 feet," Beck reminded her.

"I told you she would try to kill me!" Andre shouted.

"We wouldn't be down here if you would've jumped farther!" Jade shot at him.

"I would've been able to jump farther if I didn't have so much weight on my back," he retorted.

Big mistake.

"Oh so you're saying I'm fat!" Jade screamed.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Andre pleaded.

"Yes you did! You said that I was 'so much weight,'" she shouted at him.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Tori yelled at him.

"He called me fat!" Jade accused.

"She twisted my words!" Andre fought back.

Beck sighed. "Jade, you're not fat, and Andre, phrase things so she can't twist your words," Beck shot at both of them.

Jade crossed her arms and sighed. "So, are you guys just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get us out of here?" She yelled.

"Uhhh…Cat, do you have a rope?" Beck asked.

"Uh huh, I'll go get it!" She exclaimed as she ran to the garage.

"Ok, Cat's getting a rope," Beck called down to them.

"Good," Andre remarked.

"Is it cold down there?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah!" Jade called back up.

"Ok, I got the rope!" Cat yelled as she ran up with a large rope.

"Ok, now toss down an end so they can tie it around themselves, and we can pull them up," Beck ordered.

"Kk," Cat replied, as she held the rope, and tossed the entire rope down the hole.

"Cat!" Beck screamed.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO THROW THE WHOLE ROPE!" Jade screamed as the heavy rope hit her and Andre on the head.

"But you told me to throw an end of the rope down there, and I couldn't decide which end I wanted to throw, so I threw both ends," Cat exclaimed.

Beck let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, we'll just go inside and call the cops," he suggested. "They'll be able to get you guys out."

"You mean like go inside and call them?" Cat questioned with a worried look.

"Yeah," Beck replied.

"Well, I don't think we can get inside," Cat replied.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I locked all the doors," Cat whimpered.

Yup, they were screwed.

**A/N: OH SNAP! Haha. I'M MAD! Stupid Nickelodeon won't show any new episodes of Victorious…GAAAAAH! GOOD NEWS, Liz Gillies is on Figure It Out again tonight! She was adorable and hilarious on the last episode she was on :3**

**No new CHAPTER until I get 320 reviews :)**


	24. Stuck In A Hole

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS WATCH FIGURE IT OUT LAST NIGHT! I got some popcorn, and I was all ready to see Liz get slimed, and then she dodged it…I was like, "COME ON LIZ!" So, if she goes on again, she better get slimed xD Jeff should've slimed her because she dodged it. The secret slime action should've been, **_**being absolutely fantastic, **_**she definitely would've been slimed. ANYWHO, enough with my FIO rant, back to my story! Uh, thanks for your FANTABULOUS reviews! Ok, I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Chapter 24**

"Why would you lock the doors?" Beck exclaimed at Cat.

"So robbers wouldn't steal stuff!" She yelled.

"I want out of here!" Jade yelled as Beck and Cat argued.

"Yelling isn't gonna get you anywhere!" Andre yelled at her.

"Oh, don't even start! I don't want to talk to you!" Jade yelled at him.

"Why not?" Andre shouted.

"You called me fat!" She retorted.

"I didn't want robbers stealing Mr. Purple!" Cat announced.

"Well great, now we can't get in the house!" Beck yelled clearly frustrated.

"Jade, I didn't call you fat!" Andre pleaded.

"Cat! How are we supposed to get in?" Beck shouted at her.

"Beck don't yell at her!" Tori yelled at Beck.

"Stay out of this Tori!" Beck shouted back at her.

"Yes you did, you said it was hard to jump because you had so much weight on your back!" Jade accused.

"I didn't mean it like that, I simply meant, that all humans are heavy!" Andre fought back.

"But you implied I was heavier than most humans!" Jade yelled.

They were all screaming at eachother, and it was complete chaos.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Robbie screamed. Everybody stopped yelling at eachother and looked at the nerdy kid. "Beck, stop screaming at Cat! Cat, you shouldn't have locked the door! Jade, you aren't fat! Tori, yelling won't make someone stop yelling! And Andre, say you're sorry to Jade for calling her fat!" Robbie ranted.

"But I…"

"Say it!" Robbie hissed at him.

"I'm sorry for calling you fat," Andre replied with an annoyed tone.

"Look, the important thing right now, is that we get Jade and Andre out of there before it gets too cold! It's December, it'll get cold soon," Robbie explained.

"It's already cold! And since when did you become…" Jade started shouting.

"Shut up!" Robbie screamed at her.

Everybody's eyes widened.

Robbie Shapiro had just told Jade West to shut up.

Jade huffed and crossed her arms.

"Cat, do you have a spare key anywhere?" Beck asked calmly.

"Uh huh!" Cat exclaimed happily.

Beck sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is it?" Beck questioned.

"Under my pillow," she replied all smiley.

Beck held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why don't we just go to the neighbors and ask if we can use their phone to call the police?" Tori suggested.

"That would be a great idea, if we hadn't gotten the neighbors so mad at us that we're not allowed on their property," Beck replied.

Jade rolled her eyes."What about the other neighbors?" Tori asked.

"Same, along with the across the street neighbors, and pretty much the whole subdivision," Beck explained.

"When did you guys get banned from everybody's houses?" Tori asked, she didn't recall this ever happening.

"3 years ago when we were 14, there was a misunderstanding, and someone thought there was a party at Cat's house. So there were a bunch of teenager, older than us, that came to Cat's house, and started partying. Well, the subdivision heard the music, and the screaming. So they all mobbed up, because they were trying to sleep, and they stormed into the party, so everybody chucked water balloons full of honey at them, and covered them with feathers," Beck explained.

"Why would you guys pelt them with honey-filled water balloons?" Tori inquired.

"It wasn't our idea, like I said, there were a bunch of older teenagers, and then the neighbors were sure that we had planned the party because we were at Cat's all the time," he added.

"It's a true story," Cat nodded.

"Ok, story time's over! Now get us out of here!" Jade shouted.

"I got it!" Cat exclaimed.

"You got what?" Beck quizzed.

"Why don't we go look in the garage for something to help us get them out?" She suggested.

"Alright," Beck replied as he got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Andre called up.

"We're gonna look in the garage for something to pull you guys up, _stay here," _Cat ordered.

"Oh yeah, because we could definitely go somewhere!" Jade shouted at her.

Cat, Tori, Beck, and Robbie all went to the garage.

"We could use a hammer," Cat suggested as she held up a hammer.

"How would a hammer help us pull people out of a hole?" Beck questioned.

Cat bit her lip and set the hammer down.

"Cat, do you have any other ropes?" Tori inquired.

"No, that rope I threw down was the only rope we have," she replied.

They continued searching for about 10 minutes.

"You guys, there's nothing here," Beck noted.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Robbie exclaimed as he started running back to the hole.

They all ran after him.

"Ok, Andre, you're almost 6 foot, right?" Robbie inquired.

"Yeah," Andre replied.

"And Jade, you're about 5"7' or so, right?" He added.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Ok, well, 6 and 5 is 11, so that's already 11 feet, so Andre, if you lift Jade up and she stands on your shoulders, we could lower 2 of us down and pull you up," he explained.

"I don't know, I might be to _fat _for Andre to pick me up," Jade retorted.

Andre sighed and gave her an annoyed look.

"Jade, just let him lift you up," Beck exclaimed.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Alright fine, you pick me up then," Andre challenged.

"Fine," Jade snapped at him.

She held out her hands, and he stepped into her hands, and she started lifting him. She grunted at how heavy he was.

"Jade…" Beck started complaining.

"I got this!" Jade hissed at him.

Finally, she got him lifted over her head.

"Ok, we're gonna lower Cat down since she's the lightest," Robbie explained as they slowly started lowering Cat down.

Cat giggled obnoxiously as she held out her arms for Andre.

Jade felt her legs wobbling underneath her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold him up.

"Got him!" Cat shouted as she grabbed Andre's arms.

"Finally, we're gonna…" Andre started, but was cut off by Cat sneezing and letting him go. Which meant he landed right on top of Jade.

"Jade!" Beck called down to her. Andre rolled off of her, and she winced in pain.

"CAAAAAAAAAT!" She screamed. She winced again as she slowly stood up to her feet.

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck called down to her.

"I've been better," she retorted.

"You guys, it feels about 55 degrees out here," Tori complained.

"So," Beck replied.

"So, it's probably about 5 degrees colder down there," she explained.

Jade grabbed her arms as little goosebumps popped up. She pressed her back against the side of the hole and slowly slid down, still holding her arms.

"Why don't we just drive to the police station?" Cat suggested.

"My keys are inside," Beck replied.

"And me and Robbie drove here with Andre, and his keys are in the house too," Tori replied.

"Why, do you have your keys?" Beck asked her.

"Keys for what?" She asked innocently.

"Your car," Beck snapped at her.

"Oh, I don't have a car, my brother drives me places," she replied.

"When do your parents get home?" Robbie questioned.

"Around 3am," she replied.

"What time is it now?" Tori asked.

Beck looked at his watch, "9:13," he replied boredly.

"Why don't we just try to talk to the neighbors?" Tori tried.

"It's worth a shot," Beck replied. They all got up and started on their way to the neighbor's house.

Beck sighed and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door, her happy expression immediately faded to anger. She moved out of the doorway for a minute, and then came back with a broom.

"Look, we need help, our…" Beck started, but was cut off when she started attacking them with the broom.

"GO! BE GONE! SHOO!" She screamed. They all shielded their faces and ran off. They all took staggered breaths as they recuperated.

"Why don't we try a different neighbor?" Tori suggested.

Beck rolled his eyes and started walking back to the whole. They all exchanged glances and followed him.

The temperature was just dropping more and more. And Andre and Jade were getting colder and colder.

"It's so cold," Jade whined as she shivered.

"You guys need to stay warm! Andre, wrap your arms around her to transfer your body heat," Robbie called down to them.

"No!" Beck exclaimed.

"Beck…" Tori complained.

"I'll give her my shirt or something, but I don't like the idea of them hugging and snuggling to get warm," he explained.

"Then you'll get cold. Beck, she's shivering, she needs to be warmed up, if you really care about her, you let this happen," Cat coaxed.

Beck looked down at her and sighed, "Fine," he said softly.

Jade rested her head on Andre, and he wrapped his large arms around her. Andre rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

Cat snuggled into Robbie trying to warm up, and Tori joined them.

Beck sat by himself keeping an eye on Andre.

They sat like that for about 20 minutes.

Jade fell asleep, and Beck was still watching Andre like a hawk.

"I'm really bored," Tori complained.

"Oh, I'll turn on some music on my phone," Cat exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone.

**A/N: I do realize I have mad Cat completely clueless. Yes, she has had her phone this whole time, so it's not really a cliffhanger, but if I continue, then I'd continue way passed my usual chapter length. But, you'll get more tomorrow…maybe, my brother is in the hospital D; So, I don't how that's gonna turn out. **

**No new chapter until I get 332 reviews ;D**


	25. Shirt Rope

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: I don't you guys understand how happy reviews make me :DDD I LOVE YOU GUYS! Each review makes me smile and giggle like Cat. Someone requested a chapter last night, but I'm trying to keep it a continuous pattern of once a day. Oh, and I forgot, the other night on Figure It Out, I love how Liz was with Audri…I wish I was Audri ^-^ And some people asked me if Jade's pregnant, she wasn't the first time, but this time, you never know ;)**

**Chapter 25**

Everybody slowly looked at Cat.

"Cat, have you had your phone this whole time?" Tori asked through gritted teeth.

"CAAAAT!" Beck screamed as he lunged at her, but Robbie and Tori pulled him back.

"Shhhh!" Andre hissed at him as he motioned towards Jade sleeping on his shoulder.

Tori and Robbie let go of Beck, and Beck snatched Cat's phone. He dialed 911 and held the phone up to his ear.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My girlfriend and my friend fell into a 20 feet deep hole," he informed them.

"_Young man, do you know the consequences of prank calling the police?"_

"What? No, I'm not prank calling, they _really _fell in a 20 foot deep hole!" He exclaimed. "See, we were playing this game where the girl sits on the boys back, and they have to lead him through an obstacle course because he's blindfolded," he started explaining.

"_So, why did you dig the holes 20 feet deep?"_

"We didn't, my friend's brother did, he's not right in the head because he fell from a 2 story building onto a truck, and he was shot by a clown, and stabbed by someone in Japan and…" there was a click indicating she hung up.

"Hey! No! I'm not lying! Come back!" He yelled at the phone.

"Beck," Cat looked at him worried.

"What kind of police are you?" He shouted through the phone.

"Beck, they hung up," Tori informed him.

Beck groaned in anger and threw the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Beck, calm down, we'll get them out of there," Robbie assured them.

"Cat's parents aren't even gonna be here until 3, they're gonna be down there for 5 hours!" He shouted.

"Beck, give me your shirt," Tori ordered.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Give it," she ordered.

He sighed and pulled off his yellow plaid shirt, leaving him in his black wife-beater.

"Ok, Robbie, give me your shirt," Tori ordered.

Robbie pouted and took of his button down shirt and handed it to Tori.

"Ok, Cat, give me your jacket thing," Tori ordered.

Cat took off her pink cover, leaving her in a pink tank top. Tori took off her sweatshirt, and tied it to Cat's jacket thing. She tied that to Robbie's shirt, and tied Beck's shirt to it.

"Tori, you're a genius!" Beck exclaimed as he took the shirt rope from her. He pulled on it to make sure it was secure. Beck gripped onto the end and lowered the other end into the hole, lowering himself into the hole as well.

"Ok, Andre, wake Jade up and…" Tori started instructing, but Beck stopped her.

"No! Don't wake Jade up, unless you have a death wish," he interrupted. "Hold onto her with one hand, and hold onto the rope with your other hand," he instructed.

Andre sighed and took a hold of the rope. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held onto her tightly as she slept.

"Ok, Cat, keep a hold of me and pull, Tori pull Cat, and Robbie pull Tori," Beck ordered. They all nodded and got in a line, and started pulling.

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she realized she was dangling.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she started flailing around.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! You're ok! Calm down!" Beck shouted.

Jade started taking deep breaths as she looked up.

"I don't like dangling," she reminded him.

"I know, just don't look down," he instructed.

"Yeah, that's totally easy when you're facing down, and it's the only way you can look!" She shouted.

"Ok, ok, happy thoughts. Scissors, cutting things up, throwing Tori off of buildings," he coaxed.

"Hey!" Tori shouted clearly offended.

"Just go with it!" Beck hissed at her.

"Happy thoughts…" Jade repeated slowly.

Finally, they were both out of the hole.

Beck immediately pulled Jade into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her cold body and she snuggled into him. "I hate holes…it's going in my next 'stuff I hate' video," Jade muttered.

"Ok, next problem, how do we get inside?" Tori asked.

They all sighed and stood up, well, except for Jade, Beck picked her up and held her bridal style.

They all walked up to the door.

"So, how do we get inside?" Andre inquired.

"Easy," Cat replied as she reached under the 'welcome' mat and pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "See!" She announced.

"CAAAAAAAAT!" Jade screamed as she jumped out of Beck's arms and tackled the redhead.

Jade tackled her until they fell off the little set of stairs into the bushes.

"Should we help her?" Tori asked her.

"Well, she threw the entire rope in the hole, she had her cellphone the whole time, and she had a key under the mat meaning would could've gotten in the house at any time," Beck explained. "So…nope," he replied.

"But won't Jade hurt…"

"No, Jade has limits, don't worry," he assured them.

They waited for a couple minutes before Beck reached in the bushes and pulled Jade out. He set her down and she fixed her hair. Cat slowly stood up. Her hair was a mess.

"Let's go inside," Andre commented, and they all went in.

They resorted sitting in the living room and watching a movie, to avoid anymore predicaments.

Jade and Beck snuggled underneath a large blanket on the loveseat. Before long, they all fell asleep.

…

Beck started panicking the next morning when Jade wasn't next to him. He shot up and started looking around frantically. Everyone was still asleep.

"Jade!" He whisper-hissed. He threw the blanket off and went to go search for her. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone puking their guts out.

Wait, how did Jade get sick?

WAIT!

Morning sickness.

He ran to the bathroom, and there she was holding her stomach with her head hovering over the toilet. And for the first time in years, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He went up to her and rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

"Sooo, how are you?" He asked casually.

She slowly glared at him. "I'm fine, completely perfect," she hissed sarcastically.

"Woah, Jade, what happened?" Tori asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh, I was in that stupid hole for too long," she lied. She didn't really want to tell everyone about it yet.

Jade stood up and her and Beck walked back to the couch.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but at least now you know for sure that Jade is preggers :D I made sure not to put morning sickness last time. And I kinda think this chapter was kinda boring, but there'll be more excitingness in upcoming chapters. I have a problem you guys, I am obsessed with **_**Teenagers **_**by **_**My Chemical Romance.**_

**No new chapter until I get 350 reviews ;)**


	26. Carnival

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: WHAT UP WHAT UP? I have BIG news! For those of you who don't know, August 11****th**** is officially gonna be the Worldwide Day Of Bade ;DDDD I AM SO EXCITED! I will put in the details in my second author's note, so read first, and then find out what the WWDOB is all about.**

**Chapter 26**

Jade sighed and sat back on the couch.

"The carnival is in town this weekend, do you guys wanna go today?" Cat asked as she played with Mr. Purple.

"I'd love to!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Tori shrugged.

"Carnivals are fun," Andre noted.

"Beck? Jade?" Cat pondered. "Come on, it'll be fun, we could eat tons of cotton candy, and corn dogs, and then go on a bunch of spinny rides until our stomachs churn," Cat explained.

That was the last thing Jade wanted to hear after puking earlier. She forced a smile.

"Do you wanna go," Beck asked her.

"Pweeease?" Cat begged with puppy dog eyes that not even Jade could get passed.

Jade huffed, "Fine," she replied.

"Wait, I thought you were sick," Tori pointed out.

"I'm better now," Jade snapped at her.

"How could you get better in…"

"Just shut up! I'm fine!" Jade yelled.

"Ok, let's go get ready," Cat exclaimed as she got up.

Everybody got up and started getting ready. Jade grabbed her bag and went upstairs, and Beck followed right behind her. They went into Cat's bathroom.

"Sooo…" Beck cooed as he turned her to face him.

Her lips slowly curved into a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached behind her head and removed the ponytail, letting her hair fall perfectly over her shoulders the way he loved it. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

He slid his tongue into her mouth as he placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer.

Their tongues battle for dominance as Jade tangled her fingers in Beck's hair. Their make out session got so intense, that they fall over and Beck landed on top of Jade.

They both started laughing as Beck pecked her once more on the lips.

They were both taken by surprise when Robbie opened the door. He sighed, "2 times in 2 days? Really?" He questioned.

"You're not even dressed yet," Cat exclaimed as she appeared next to Robbie.

"Don't you guys ever knock?" Jade snapped at them as she stood up.

"Get dressed," Andre ordered as he appeared too.

Jade stuck her tongue out at them and shut the door in their faces.

Beck chuckled and they got dressed.

…

Jade leaned against Beck in the back seat as Andre drove, Robbie and Cat sang obnoxiously, and Tori laughed along to their singing.

Tori and Cat were in the middle row of seats, and Andre and Robbie were in the way front, while Beck and Jade were in the very back seats.

Jade had her head rested on Beck's shoulder, and Beck rested his head on her head, angling his head so he could see her stomach.

He patted her lightly on the stomach. 'Well hello there Hubert," Beck joked softly.

"We are not naming it Hubert," Jade snapped at him.

"Amadeus," he tried.

"I think you should leave the naming to me," Jade muttered.

Before long, they pulled up in the parking lot of the carnival.

They all piled out of the car and followed behind Andre as they walked to the entrance.

The man at the entrance stamped each of their hands, and put a wristband around their wrist before they went in.

Beck held Jade's hand in his as they followed their little group.

"Let's go on the rollercoaster!" Tori announced.

Jade wasn't a huge fan of rollercoasters, but she didn't want her friends knowing she was a little 'terrified' of them.

"Ok," she replied.

"Jade," Beck whispered warningly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and followed her friends.

"Yay! I love rollercoasters!" Cat informed the world.

They all got in line and Beck gave Jade a warning look. "Jade, are you sure you wanna go on this ride? We could always go on…"

"Beck, I'm fine," she replied harshly.

"What's wrong you guys?" Tori asked as she turned around and faced them.

"Turn…around," Jade ordered bitterly.

Tori pouted slightly and turned around.

Once it was their turn, they all started getting in the seats. Beck led Jade to one of the cars in the middle. Jade got in and pretended like she was totally fine. But really, her heart was pounding.

She must've looked pretty scared, because Beck squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"You ok Jade, you look paler than usual," Andre noted.

"I'm fine," she lied.

She flinched when the coaster car jerked forward.

It started slowly moving forward and started trekking up the steep incline. Jade looked out and saw the ground getting farther and farther away.

She turned towards Beck. "Beck, I want off, now," she declared.

"Jade, the ride already started, you can't get off," he reminded her.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his hand.

I know what you're thinking; Jade West isn't scared of anything.

Wrong.

She's terrified of rollercoasters; they make her seem like an entirely different person while she's on them.

"Here we go!" Tori shouted as they reached the top of the hill.

Jade screamed bloody murder as they went down the hill. She squeezed Beck's hand, and it soon felt like his circulation was cut off.

After many twists and turns, and drops, they arrived back at the starting deck thing.

Jade was immensely pale, and she stared off into space taking deep breaths.

"Jade!" Beck shouted and she snapped out of it. She shook her head and stepped out of the coaster car.

They went down the short flight of stairs and ended up back on the concrete ground.

"Jade, if you had told us that you were scared of rollercoasters, then we wouldn't have gone on," Tori commented.

Jade glared at her. "I am not _scared _of rollercoasters," she claimed.

"Jade, you were as pale as a ghost," Cat noted.

"And you were screaming as if somebody was trying to kill you," Andre added.

"And you were trembling when the ride stopped," Robbie continued.

"Oh come on, leave her alone you guys," Beck cooed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go play some games!" Cat exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and followed the redhead to the carnival games.

"Watch Caterina, I will win you a prize," Robbie claimed as he walked up to the ring toss.

Jade crossed her arms and smirked as she watched Robbie fail.

"Watch and learn Rob," Beck commented as he pushed him out of the way lightly.

"Play some Ring Toss, and win your lovely lady a prize!" The carnie announced.

Jade rolled her eyes at the carnie and watched Beck win easily.

"Young lady, which prize would you like?" The carnie quizzed.

Jade smiled and pointed at the giant stuffed black tiger. The carnie pulled it off, handed it to Beck, and Beck handed it to Jade. It was at least 5 feet long, so Jade handed it back to Beck to carry.

"Where'd Andre and Tori go?" Robbie questioned after winning Cat a miniature stuffed pink puppy.

"I think they're on the other side," Beck commented as they went around to the other side of the games. Andre had won Tori a giant stuffed Panda.

After playing games, they went on some more rides, and then ended up buying food. Cat and Robbie got some cotton candy, Beck and Jade shared a funnel cake, and Andre and Tori got nachos.

They all sat across from whoever they were sharing food with.

"Next, we should go in the Tunnel Of Love," Cat suggested.

Jade scoffed, "The Tunnel Of Love is stupid and boring," she retorted.

"Then you two can stay here," Tori replied.

"Love to," she replied as she pulled of a piece of the funnel cake and popped it in her mouth.

"Ok, we be back," Robbie exclaimed as the four of them went off.

"Timothy," Beck tried.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered.

"Fredley," he suggested.

"Do you want him to get bullied in school?" Jade quizzed.

Beck chuckled. "Lipid," he tried.

"You're a cruel person," she replied.

Beck loved messing around with her; he would never actually be cruel enough to name a kid Lipid.

"Dunkle," he nodded.

"You're insane," she muttered.

"Rufus," he joked.

"Beck, I'm having a baby, not a dog," Jade reminded him.

There was a loud gasp from behind them.

"You guys are having a baby?" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"You guys are supposed to be in the Tunnel Of Love," Jade hissed at them.

"It was closed, but aww; you guys are having a baby?" Tori repeated.

"That's great you guys!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Congrats," Andre said simply.

"OH MY GOD, BECK AND JADE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Cat screamed excitedly.

"Cat!" Beck scolded.

Jade got up and sat next to Beck. "Ok, you guys know, big deal," Jade muttered.

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie all sat on the opposite side of them.

"Oh my god, I can just imagine what that baby'll look like…"

"Déjà vu," Jade muttered as Robbie spoke.

"They would make cute babies wouldn't they," Tori noted.

"Don't push it," Jade warned.

**A/N: AWW ;D So, everyone knows now :) Except for the parents, but they don't matter, haha jk. ANYWHO, first of all, CONGRATS TO LIZ GILLIES, for FINALLY getting her drivers license today! And Avan replied, **_**Congrats to Ms. Liz Gillies on getting her drivers license! **_**Yeah, I fangirled for about 10 minutes straight, MY ELAVAN FEELS ;O**

**Ok, time for details on Worldwide Day Of Bade… (This is copy and pasted by the way)**

**August 11 marks the 6th month since Beck and Jade have broken up in TWC. So, as you may already know, we are going to have a**_**Worldwide Day of Bade**_**.**

**On top of the Tumblr spamming, we have the following events lined up, and hope you can participate in!**

**7 prompts. 7 days. 100 words a day. Prompts will be announced at 2 AM, and you'll have until 11 PM of the same day to finish your 100 words. If you think you're up for doing this for 7 days,****sign ups****are open until the end of August 2 (London time). You can read more about it****here.**

**Do you make GIFs, edits, or any kind of art work (drawings included)? From August 4 to August 10, 7 themes will be provided, one for each day, that you should complete. All you have to do is to post your gifs/edits/drawings on the respective day, and tag them with #7 Shades of Bade. All 7 themes can be found****here.**

**Orphaned prompts from Rounds 1-5 will be put up for adoption on August 10. We hope to get the lot of them adopted as soon as possible, so that by August 11, we can start seeing your prompt fics on !**

**What happens when an entire fandom writes a single story? We're going to find out with the Round Robin event! The details for this are coming soon, but basically, those who sign up to participate will be put in a list, and we will go in the exact order from that list. We'll start off with a short excerpt, then the next person continues the story, and so on and so forth.**

**We're trending**Beck and Jade Forever**(with spaces, no hashtag) at**1 PM EST**(5 PM GMT), Saturday, August 11. Don't just tweet "Beck and Jade Forever" and leave it at that. Tweet your thoughts and comments to DanWarp, spazz with fellow shippers, or write down your favorite Bade moments on the show so far. Let's make our tweets count!**

**There is your info (If it even showed up -.-) I AM SO EXCITED FOR WWDOB! EEEEEEK! I can't wait to see it trend, and I can't wait to see Dan's reaction, and Liz and Avan's reactions too.**

**No new chapter until I get 360 reviews :)**


	27. Momma Finds Out

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! Somebody asked me where the signups are for the Bade prompts and for round robin, I tried clicking on the links, but the links are broken. Sorry :(**

_**READ HERE! READ HERE! READ HERE!**_

**OH MY FUDGE POP YOU GUYS! I'M DYING FROM FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We are currently working on convincing Dan to do a BADE SPIN-OFF! Someone asked him if he would do it, and he said it would be awesome, but better for NICK NITE! You all know what that kinda means right? LESS CENSORSHIP! MORE BADE MOMENTS! ALL BADE MOMENTS! SO MUCH BADE! I would cry of happiness if Dan made a show dedicated to Bade on ****Nick Nite...AHHHHHHHHHHH****! *Cries* I'm so sorry you guys, but AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I'm too in love with a TV couple -.- MY BADE FEELS ARE TOO HIGH! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DYING! I'M DY—**

**Chapter 27**

"Oh my gosh, Jade, how long have you been…"

"2 days," she interrupted Cat.

"Ooh, is it a boy or a girl?" Cat quizzed.

"Boy," Jade replied.

"Jade, you've been pregnant for 2 days, we don't know what the gender is," Beck explained.

"Well, I want it to be a boy, so there, it's a boy," she replied.

"Ok, you should name him after your guys' initials, Bj!" She announced.

Andre covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Tori smirked and let out a chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Think about those initials," Jade instructed.

"Bj…?" She repeated.

She sat there pondering it for a while.

"Why don't we go do something else," Beck suggested. They all laughed and followed Beck. Except for Cat.

She noticed they were all leaving and started running after them, "Wait! What does Bj mean?" She yelled after them. That earned her a few weird looks.

They all walked up to the hammer game, where you hit the metal thing with a hammer and the thing goes up and rings a bell depending on how hard you hit it…you know what I'm talking about.

"Alright, Robbie you go first," everyone joked.

Robbie pouted, handed the carnie his money, and took the hammer. He swung as hard as he could, and hit the ground next to the metal thing he was supposed to hit.

"Wow, good job," Jade teased.

Robbie sighed and handed it to Andre. Andre hit the bell easily, winning Tori a stuffed bunny.

"Alright, your turn young man," the carnie announced as he handed the hammer to Beck. Before Beck could grab it, Jade grabbed it and positioned herself to swing the hammer.

Beck smirked and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the hammer. They both swung back, and hit the metal thing, easily hitting the bell at the top.

They held onto the hammer and smiled at eachother in the same position.

"Aww, they're hammering together," Tori cooed.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered as she dropped the hammer.

"What? Oh," Tori mumbled.

Cat walked up to Jade. "Jade, what does Bj mean?" She questioned.

"Oh Cat," she replied before walking passed her.

Beck walked up to Jade with a giant pair of stuffed scissors.

"Oh my god," she muttered in excitement. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Beck chuckled.

"Not you! The scissors," she snapped at him.

Beck just chuckled.

"I want to go home," Jade stated.

"Alright, I'll drive everyone home," Andre noted as he started back towards the entrance.

"WAIT!" Cat screamed. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. "What does Bj mean?" She asked again.

Everyone just laughed and left the carnival.

Beck and Jade sat in the back again, and Beck started coming up with horrible names.

"Pugsley?"

"No."

"Wednesday?"

"You enjoy this don't you?"

"Gomez?"

"Ugh."

"Morticia."

"You're awful."

"Fester."

"Wow."

"Lurch."

"Oh, is your last name Addams now?"

Beck chuckled. "Maybe."

Andre stopped by Beck's RV first and Beck and Jade both got out.

"Bye guys!" Tori called after them.

"WHAT DOES BJ MEAN?" Cat screamed as they drove off.

Jade just chuckled as they walked up to the door.

"That's weird, the door is unlocked," Beck noted as he twisted the handle.

They walked in and saw Mrs. Oliver sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.

"Hi mom," Beck greeted innocently.

"Don't 'hi mom' me," she snapped at him.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, _Jade,_" she spat at her.

Jade glanced up and Beck and he just shrugged.

"2 days ago, I came out to get Beck's laundry, and when I came up to the door, I heard you two…doing it," she explained.

"Why are you so mad, you already knew it wasn't our first time," Beck reminded her.

"That's not the part I'm mad about. I needed to know that you guys used protection. I came in here today because it's been killing me for the last 48 hours, and I came in here and looked around, and there was no condom anywhere!" She announced.

Jade instantly turned red and Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "How do you know we didn't throw it away?" Beck challenged.

"Because you put it in the same trash can every time!" She replied.

"You check for a condom every time?" Beck exclaimed.

"It wasn't an accident that you guys didn't use one was it?" She quizzed.

"No, it wasn't…I'm pregnant," Jade stated bluntly.

Mrs. Oliver's eyes widened. "Sh…she forced you to do it, didn't she?" She questioned Beck.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"She handcuffed you or something," she compensated.

"So, you're saying I raped him?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, she didn't force me into anything, it was consensual," Beck explained.

Mrs. Oliver gasped in horror.

Beck gave her an annoyed look and Jade crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you would do that Beckett," she scolded.

"Do what?" Beck asked.

"That!" She shouted as she pointed at Jade.

"Mom, get out," Beck instructed.

His mom huffed in anger and pushed passed them and left the RV.

Jade went and sat on the bed, and Beck sat next to her.

"Why does she hate me?" Jade questioned.

"Because, my whole family thought that because of my looks and my social status, that I would date a cheerleader or something, someone always nice, sweet, _boring,_" he explained.

"Maybe I should be boring so she'll stop hating me," she muttered.

"But that's not Jade, and Jade West isn't boring," he reminded her.

She sighed, "Then what is Jade West?" she muttered sadly.

"She's beautiful, smart, mysterious, funny, talented, deep, unpredictable, and she's mine," he explained.

Jade smiled and leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sooo…what is Beck Oliver?" Beck quizzed.

Jade sighed, "Uh, annoying, lazy…"

"Wow, thanks," he muttered.

"I'm just kidding. Ok, Beck Oliver is sweet, caring, accepting, funny, adorable," she listed.

"What's this? Jade West is complimenting someone? Call 911!" Beck joked.

"Oh, and a dork," she added.

"Aw, am I really a dork?" He pouted.

"Yup, but you're _my_ dork," she noted as she pulled him into a hug.

"Aww, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Their little moment was ruined by the phone ringing.

Beck sighed and Jade rolled her eyes as Beck went up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_It's Cat."_

"Oh, hey, what's wrong, you sound kinda sad."

"_I found out what Bj means."_

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! Oh Cat. What did you guys think of this chapter, and the adorable Bade-ness ;D Anywho…AHHHHHHH! BADE SPIN-OFF! ATTENTION ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE A TWITTER! YOU NEED TO SIGN THIS TWITITION FOR A BADE SPIN-OFF!**

twitition lreay **Take out the spaces ;D I really hope that worked, if not, then go to Google, and type in Bade Tumblr, and click on the first link, and the Twitition should be one of the first things as you scroll down.**

**OH MY GOD! I WANT A BADE SPIN-OFF SOOOOO BAD! AHHHHHH! I know I'm probably overacting, but I have gotten too obsessed with a TV show couple…AHHHHHHHHH!**

**NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 275 REVIEWS!**


	28. A Twist

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: EY! Ok you guys, I think I got the best review ever…this is it, **_**Here's your review. This is the best story ever. Conversation over. Update Now. **_**Well Lovingbade, I'm glad we had this conversation. Here's your update ;D Oh and stay tuned, in my second AN, you get to here my rant about Sam&Cat -.- AND because of my writers' block, a certain character that has been in an episode of Victorious will be involved, and not in a good way :I And I hate his guts! CAUTION: Another dramatic chapter!**

**Chapter 28**

After stating that she knew what Bj meant, Cat hung up the phone. Beck chuckled and hung up the phone.

"She found out what it meant didn't she?" Jade quizzed as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," he replied. They both looked down and started cluelessly playing with eachother's hands like they did from time to time in class. "Hey, uh Jade, can I ask you something," he asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not telling my dad today," she stated, knowing exactly what he was gonna ask.

"Jade…"

"Don't 'Jade' me," she snapped at him as she dropped his hands and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"But I thought you said he was gonna let us live in your house," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I never mentioned anything about a baby," she said softly.

He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "If he really loves you, then he'll understand," he suggested.

"_If_," she muttered as she placed her hands on his. "But, does it have to be today?" She questioned.

"Monday, after school, ok?" He inquired.

Jade sighed in annoyance, "Fine," she gave in.

"Aw, is little Jade having an attitude," he teased as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

She smiled and turned so she was facing him. He planted a short kiss on her lips and smiled at her. They sat there enjoying their little silent moment.

"Frederick," he suggested.

"Moment over," Jade muttered as she walked away from him.

…

Monday morning Jade drove herself to school. She pulled up in the Hollywood Arts parking lot and got out of her car. She locked it and started walking to the doors. Before she reached the doors, Cat ran out the doors and ran up to her.

"Jade, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" She cried.

"Why would I hate you? What did you do?" She shouted at the redhead.

She held her face in her hands and started crying.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked passed her and into the school. As she walked in, everyone stopped and stared at her disapprovingly. People started whispering things to eachother. The worst form of gossip, when the person is watching/listening. Jade couldn't figure out what they were saying though, so she pretended not to care.

Jade looked around in confusion and went up to her locker. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw _whore _spray painted on her locker in red letters. She immediately turned around and looked for Cat.

Beck got out of his car and made his way to the Grub Truck to him and Jade some coffee.

"Hey Beck," Emily greeted as she walked up to him, blocking his path.

"Hey Emily," he greeted casually.

"Well, you seem pretty happy," she noted.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked in confusion as he started drinking his coffee.

"Because Ryder Daniels got Jade pregnant," she stated.

Beck really needed to learn not to drink when someone told him information like that, because he spit his coffee out all over.

He wiped off his mouth. "What?" He exclaimed.

…

Jade adjusted her bag on her shoulder and started looking for Cat. As someone walked by her they whispered in her ear…

"_Cheater."_

She stopped and looked up at him as he continued walking. She felt someone run into her from behind. She stumbled forward and turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry…_whore," _he spat at her as he walked away.

She tried to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

She looked over at two girls whispering to eachother as they glanced at her.

"_What a tramp," _one girl whispered.

She looked over and saw a small group of guys talking.

"_She's a slut."_

"_I know right."_

She slowly started backing up until she hit some lockers. She let out another pathetic sound as she felt a rush of hot tears. She couldn't let these people see her cry, so she ran to her normal spot; the janitor's closet.

…

After Emily told Beck about Jade and Ryder, Beck immediately went to go look for Ryder. Ryder was out in the parking lot until the last minute every morning, so he went straight there.

A bunch of other students saw Beck going there, and started following him.

"Hey, Daniels!" Beck shouted as he approached him.

"Oh, hey Beck, what's hanging?" He asked casually.

"Why are you telling everyone you got my girlfriend pregnant?" He asked instantly.

"Cuz I did," he replied subtly.

Beck felt his heartbeat speed up rapidly.

"Nooo…you didn't, 3 days ago, _I _did," he stated.

Ryder chuckled. "She went to your place after we had sex," he explained. "She just told you it was yours to get out of trouble," he continued. "You been lied to man!"

Beck shook his head, "Sh…she wouldn't lie to me like that," Beck claimed.

"Would she?" Ryder inquired with a shrug.

"How do I know you aren't lying? Why the hell would Jade have sex with you?" He quizzed.

Ryder shrugged, "How would I know. All I know is she arrived on my doorstep in tears, and we ended up fucking," he explained.

"Ehh, d…don't refer to it as that," Beck commented.

"Ok, would you rather me refer to it as me sticking my dick in your girlfriend?"

Beck took a swing and punched Ryder straight in the face, and he fell to the ground.

Beck shook his head and pushed through the crowd.

"Beck! Beck! Beck!" Cat shouted.

"Not now Cat," he said harshly as he pushed passed her.

He walked into the school. It was completely empty. That was, until the bell rang. As the bell rang, everyone flood back into the school and went to their classes. As the halls emptied again, he saw the janitor's closet door open, and Jade peek out. Once everyone was gone, she came out of the janitor's closet, and started walking towards her locker. She stopped when she saw someone's shadow. She looked up and sighed in relief.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Beck quizzed.

"What're you talking about?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

"_You and Ryder_, you wanna explain that one, babe?" He inquired angrily. He wasn't even sure if it was true or not, he just wanted her to tell him the truth, that's the only reason he was being hard on her.

"Y…you know about that?" She choked out.

Beck felt lightheaded, and his heart shattered. "It's true?" He questioned.

"I didn't think you'd get mad…" she said just above a whisper.

"You didn't think I would get mad? Why the hell wouldn't I get mad? I _trusted_ you Jade!" He shouted.

Jade's blue eyes glistened with tears. "Beck," she choked out as she took a step towards him and reached out to him.

"No…no, just stay away from me!" He exclaimed as he held his hands up.

"No, Beck…" she choked out as he placed her hands on his arms.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled as he pushed her away as hard as he could. She fell to the ground and looked up at him.

The same look in her eyes as the day he hit her returned to her eyes, leaving Beck stunned. He stared at her for another moment and went off to class.

**A/N: You guys have every right to hate Beck, but don't hate me please; I know what I'm doing! I. Know. What. I'm. Doing. I got this!**

**ANYWHO, time for my **_**Sam&Cat**_** rant: Ok, as much as I love Sam and Cat, I'm not sure how they would work together as roommates without Sam killing Cat in her sleep. I mean yeah, it would be kinda like Jade and Cat, but I think it would make more sense if it was Jade and Cat. And, they live in 2 different states, so what, one of them is just gonna leave all of their friends and go to a different state, and are any of their friends gonna be involved? Sam and Cat together doesn't make sense to me. I mean yeah it'll be funny to see them babysitting, but who in the right mind would leave their kid with Sam and Cat? I'm still gonna watch it cuz it'll be a Dan Schneider show, but I'm just a bit confused with it.**

**My **_**Gibby **_**rant: This will be…interesting? Gibby is…wow. I love Gibby to death, but I can only handle so much Gibby. I don't have much to say about **_**Gibby.**_

**My Bade Spin-off rant: This would be the best show ever. And Dan said it would be better for Nick at Nite…so maybe we'd be able to see what it's like when it's just them, and Jade's life at home. Or, I was thinking that the spin-off could be from when they first met, like if they decided to make it a regular Nick show, cuz that would be amazing too. I **_**really **_**wanna know how they met, and how they got to be Bade, and I also wanna know if Jade was always the way she is, or if something happened to make her that way…these are things I **_**NEED **_**to know.**

**SO, this chapter, believe me, I know what I'm doing.**

**No new chapter until I get 385 reviews.**


	29. Fix This

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, **_**fanfictionlover, **_**you said you hated my little twist at the end, and I was just wondering…why? I clearly mentioned that I hate Ryder sooo…*cough cough***

**AND, I would like to welcome Maylee3 to Fanfiction! I am so glad you are enjoying my story, that means so much to me. And no need to apologize for anything, your review was FANTASTIC! Someone also commented that it seems like I hate all of the other characters because whenever something happens to Jade, it's not her fault, well, I can explain, this story is Beck and Jade centric, so that cancels out all of the other characters for big dramatic things like this, and then it's not Jade's fault because I'm not creative :I Ok, I know you've been **_**dying **_**to know what happens next, so here ya go! OH, and apart of this chapter I think is kinda stupid, but whatever :I**

**Chapter 29**

Jade took a deep breath as tears stung at her eyes.

"Beck! Beck!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Cat bolted around the corner. Cat stopped in her tracks and gasped.

Jade realized that she was still on the floor, and there were still tears in her eyes.

Cat ran over and helped her up. "Wh…what happened Jadey?" She quizzed.

"Why did you tell Beck about…" Jade started angrily.

"I didn't tell Beck anything!" Cat exclaimed.

"Then why…"

"Ryder told everyone he got you pregnant," she whispered.

Jade's eyes widened as anger boiled inside of her.

"So, Beck _doesn't_ know?" She quizzed trying to compose herself.

"No, but now you can tell him, and forgive eachother, and be happy again!" She giggled.

"No! He didn't bother to get my side of the story, and he hurt me," Jade explained.

"So, you're not gonna tell him?" She whimpered.

"No," she replied.

"But Jade!" Cat whined.

"No! If he would've just listened to me, then he would've understood," Jade retorted.

"Jade, he thought that you were talking about what Ryder was telling everyone," Cat claimed.

"If he truly trusted me then he would've listened to me," Jade stated as she pushed passed Cat.

"Where are you going?" She called after her.

"Home."

Cat sighed and waited outside of Sikowitz's classroom until the bell rang. She searched through the flood of students, until she found Beck.

"Beck!" She shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"What?" He grumbled.

She gripped onto his arm and dragged him to the janitor's closet.

"Cat," he whined.

She pushed him in and locked the door behind them.

"Cat, look, I'm not in the mood to…" he was cut off by her hitting him with the hardest slap she could muster.

Beck's jaw dropped as he placed his hand on his face. "Ow! What the hell Cat?" He exclaimed.

"That's for hurting Jade!" She announced.

"Cat, you heard what happened!" He exclaimed.

"And you didn't," she retorted. She had a weird seriousness to her attitude for once.

"What?" He inquired.

"Me and Tori were talking about your and Jade's baby, and Ryder was eavesdropping. So he got revenge on Jade by telling everyone _he _was the one who got her pregnant," Cat explained.

"Wait, revenge? For what?" He questioned suddenly confused.

"It's not my place to tell you," she stated before opening the door of the janitor's closet.

"No, Cat wait!" He called out as he followed her.

"What?" She questioned her seriousness gone.

"Why can't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Jade has to be the one to tell you," she shrugged.

"She's not gonna tell me after what I did, and what I said," he shook his head.

"You caused this, now you have to fix it," Cat informed him before walking off to her next class.

Beck sighed and went to the parking lot. He got in his car and started driving to Jade's house.

He wasn't surprised when her front door was locked. He sighed and rang the doorbell. He rang the doorbell again, and again there was no response.

He rang it for a second time and waited to see if she would actually respond.

He walked underneath her bedroom window. He reached down and picked up a small rock. He threw it and it hit against her window.

Inside Jade's room, she sat on her bed in her pajamas. She rolled her eyes as she heard something tap on her window. She looked over at her window and saw a pebble hit against it.

Really Beck, tossing pebbles at a girls' window?

She went over and cracked her window open slightly. She sighed and pressed play on her CD player, playing one of her favorite Evanescence songs. She took a deep breath and sang loud enough for Beck to hear.

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can, remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing._

_We're only deceiving…_

_Ourselves… _

_And I'm sick of the lie._

_And you're too late..._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me._

_You would be here with me._

_You want me._

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

Beck sighed as he listened to the lyrics. Every lyric was true, as much as Beck didn't want it to be. He sighed and started climbing up the side of her house. He climbed to the second story to her window. It was already cracked, so he opened it all the way and went in.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned off her radio. "Get out," she ordered.

Beck sighed, "Cat told me it was a rumor," he stated.

"Fantastic, now get out," she ordered.

"She said that he did it to get revenge on you, why would he get revenge on you?" Beck inquired.

"Get…out," she hissed at him.

"Jade, I'm trying to make things better between us!" He reasoned.

"Things aren't gonna get better between us, Linda was right, we don't work! I'm done with you Beck," she stated.

"Jade, things aren't gonna get better between us if we don't try," he informed her.

"Well, what if I don't want to try anymore?" She questioned.

"Jade, we need to make things better between us," he stated.

"Why?" She scoffed.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her stomach. She crossed her arms and stepped away from him.

"I'll raise him on my own, or I'll get someone else to raise him with me," she retorted.

"You can't just not let me see my own child, and be apart of his life," he informed her.

"Watch me," she whispered harshly.

"Jade, why won't you even try?"

"For almost 4 years all we've done is tried. We tried to make it work, and we just don't work, can't you see that?" She questioned. "M…maybe it'd be better if we _stop _trying."

"If…if you tell me what happened with you and Ryder, I promise I'll stay out of your life," he choked out.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You remember how Ryder used Tori?" She quizzed.

"Yeah."

"And when Tori found out, you gave me a timeout for being mean?"

"Mhm."

"Well, after she sang her song, she still felt kinda upset about it, and I kinda felt bad for what I said, so I went to go and teach Ryder a lesson Jade-style," she explained.

Beck nodded in understandment.

_Jade went into the choir room to look for the sick prick himself. It was the day after Tori had done her performance and embarrassed him in front of everybody._

"_Yo, Daniels!" She called out as she entered the choir room._

"_Well, if it isn't Jadelyn West, what brings you here?"_

"_First of all, call me Jadelyn again and I'll slit your throat. And second of all, I may not like Tori so much, but what you did to her and those others girls, that's pretty low," she ranted._

"_Coming from the person who, poured coffee on her head, and faked a black eye to get her in trouble," he retorted._

_Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "You're one of those people that make me want to kill everyone in sight," she remarked._

"_So, what would you say if I feel no remorse for using those girls for getting a good grade?" He quizzed._

"_Then I would say that you're a sick prick, and you deserve to be castrated," she retorted._

_He chuckled, "You're feisty…I like them feisty," he hissed as he trapped her between the wall and himself._

"_What am I to you, just another girl you can fantasize about?" She inquired._

"_Why, do you want to be more?" He quizzed as he placed his hands on either side of her head and cocked his head to the side._

"_Ha, yeah right," she scoffed._

_Before she could do anything, he grabbed her breasts and smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she reached for the vase and flowers on the little table next to her. She gripped it and smashed it over his head. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Blood started seeping from his head. Jade dropped the remains of the vase and ran out of the choir room._

**(I know Beck couldn't see the flashback, but Jade was explaining it to him)**

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Nope, you said you'd stay out of my life," she stated as she pointed to the door.

He sighed and stood up, "A promise is a promise," he stated as he stood up and went out the door.

Neither of them were stupid, they both knew Beck wouldn't be staying out of Jade's life anytime soon.

**A/N: OH! MORE DRAMA! What's this? A whole chapter with a broken up Bade…WHO AM I D; I don't even recognize myself anymore. Not that I knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in…the…end. *Cough*, sorry, listening to Linkin Park ;D And the Evanescence song that Jade was singing is called Call Me When You're Sober for just in case anyone was wondering. I was listening to it when I came up with that stupid idea. Yes, I honestly think it was a stupid idea, but I think the song described what they were going through at that moment.**

**ANYWHO! I'M SO HAPPY! I'm 5 reviews away from 400 reviews! I'm so excited! So, can we get 400 reviews before the next update? I think we can!**

**No new chapter until I get 400 reviews! ;D**

**Thing I'm dwelling on today: Beck has shown no character development this season…or last season…OH WAIT, he hasn't shown any at all.**

**ALSO, dwelling on this…:**

**Forget Bori…**

**Forget Bat…**

**Forget Brina…**

**Forget Bade…**

**I ship Beck with some emotions -.-**


	30. Smooth

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! 409 REVIEWS? You guys are amazing! That's one of the highest amount of reviews on a Bade story I've seen. I feel so special ;D And one of my **_**guest **_**reviewers left me a very fantastic review, and I almost cried, they said that they can never find a story that's better than mine, thank you so much, that means so much to me. I mean, I knew I was good at writing, but not **_**that **_**good. You guys are…I can't even find words to explain how amazing every single one of you (even the few of you who pissed me off). I don't mean to seem so emotional, but you guys make me feel beyond amazing! Anywho, for the first time in a long time, I'm gonna do apart of this chapter in Jade's POV. I haven't done that since like my 2****nd**** story! So, bare with me, I haven't done POV's in a while.**

**Chapter 30**

**Jade's POV**

I have to admit; I was shocked when Beck actually got up and left. I was expecting something totally different to play out. Maybe he didn't care that we broke up.

Maybe he was actually gonna stay out of my life…

HA! Good one Jade.

I wanted to forgive him, but I was just so tired of it. The whole break-up, make-up cycle was getting old, and change is good…right?

Oh, and what I had said about getting someone else to raise the baby with me was a complete lie. I wouldn't want anyone else to help me raise the baby. I'm either gonna raise it with Beck, or go it alone.

Looks like I was going it alone…

Unless…

No, you're done with Beck, I convinced myself.

I sighed and looked down at my stomach. Beck deserved to be in the baby's life at least.

No, I will raise him by myself, and tell him his father died in an accident.

No, lying to a child is never the answer.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled my eyes before running out of the room and going to the top of the stairs to see Beck opening the door.

"Beck, wait!" I called out in a shaky voice. What, where the hell did that voice come from?

Beck turned around and looked up at me. "Yeah?" He replied.

I pushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I guess we could try to fix us," I said pathetically as I looked down at my boots and played with my fingers.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to raise the baby by yourself, or do you _really _want things to be fixed between us?" He quizzed.

God, I hate when he asks questions like that. You know, the kind where he wants you to tell him the truth, whether it's the sad answer or the happy answer.

I bit my lip and glued my eyes on the floor beneath me again. I didn't know which answer to pick.

I wanted to fix things between me and Beck, but things would just go back to how they were now, with us questioning if we still want to be together.

"N…no," I choked out. God, why was I talking like this, I sounded pathetic.

"No? No what?" He questioned a bit confused.

"No, I'm not just saying it because I don't want to raise the baby alone. I _really _want things to be fixed between us," I replied honestly.

I couldn't just give up on us like that. We'd been through too much together.

And Beck was the best thing that ever happened to me. He understood me, unlike everyone else I knew. Cat sorta understands me, but she's…Cat, so she doesn't count.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that Beck had come up the stairs and wrapped his arms around me. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and returned the hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, silent and content.

…

**No POV**

After their little make-up, Beck made Jade some coffee, and they returned to Jade's room.

They sat on the floor facing eachother.

"Alright, time to talk," Beck stated as he sipped his coffee.

"About what?" She replied boredly.

Beck gave her an annoyed look. "Us…" he commented.

"Alright. Let's get this story straight, _you _were a poison. You flooded through my veins, _you _left me broken. You tried to make me think that the blame was all on me, with the pain you put me through, and now I know that, it's not me, it's you," she stated.

Beck gave her another annoyed look. "Was that necessary?" He questioned.

"Was what necessary?" She asked in the voice she always mocked Tori in.

"Was it necessary for you to speak the first few lines to _It's Not Me It's You _by _Skillet_?" He pondered.

"Oh, it was completely necessary," she retorted with a smirk.

Beck smiled back at her, "Ok, now let's really talk. As girlfriend and boyfriend we need to…"

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be…"

"Jade…?" He interrupted.

"Yes, Man-Who-Sang-Annoying-Songs-While-I-Tried-To-Talk?" She replied in a 'stupid' tone.

"Jade, I'm trying to have a serious talk, and a part of me believes that you…"

"This is a part of me, that you're never ever gonna take away from me…" She started singing.

"Ok, ok, I deserve this, but will you please let me talk? Or else I'm gonna go home, and I don't wanna go home," he stated seriously.

"Day-O, me say day-O, daylight come and me don't wanna go home!" She sang loudly and then gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh, you want me to go home? You don't want me here, I see," he teased as he started getting up. "I could of just stayed at school," he added.

"No!" She exclaimed as she grabbed him arm and pulled him back down, "I'm glad you came over," she smiled.

Beck smirked, "The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came," he sang.

"Smooth," she remarked.

"And if you said this life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up, and better suit your mood, cuz you're so smooth…" Beck started singing.

"And it's just like the ocean, under the moon! Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah…" Jade joined in.

"Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about," they sang in unison.

They both started laughing at their little moment.

As Jade kept laughing, Beck took it as the perfect opportunity to get overtop of her. He did so and smiled down on her. She smirked, tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips down to hers.

**A/N: See, normal couples make up by having a heart-filled talk, and figure out what they're doing wrong, and strategize ways to stop doing whatever they're doing wrong…BADE on the other hand, makes up with music…because music is that powerful! P.S. I DO NOT LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! I was not listening to Boyfriend when I did that, I just thought of that idea because that song annoys the crap outta me, and Jade would want to annoy Beck at a time like so.**

**Songs used (in order) – **

**It's Not Me It's You by Skillet**

**Boyfriend by Justin *gag* Bieber**

**Part Of Me by Katy Perry**

**Banana Boat Song by Harry Belafonte**

**Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**Smooth by Santana**

**For just in case any of you wanted to look them up or something, they're all good songs (JB - Boyfriend not included)**

**Oh, I also realized I completely forgot about my Q&A thing…SO…ASK ME QUESTIONS! I love answering questions! Ask me anything and I'll answer!**

**No new chapter until I get 416 reviews?**


	31. Deteriorated

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, first off, I'm sorry if I offended and Justin Bieber fans! I'm sorry, I just don't like his kinda music, I'm into a totally different type of genre of music, it's just nobody knows any of the songs I like, so I used popular songs. And someone said that JB is better than all of the other songs I used, and I would like to let that person know, that that is **_**your**_** opinion! Or, before I rant too far, go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 31**

Their little make out session was interrupted by Mr. West opening the door.

They both looked up awkwardly as Mr. West gave them a disapproving look. Well, what father wouldn't give you a disapproving look if you were basically straddling their daughter?

"Beck, I think you should head home now," Mr. West said sternly.

"Right, understandable," Beck muttered as he stood up and pulled Jade up to her feet by her arm.

He grabbed his bag, and kissed her on the side of the head, and then he lowered his lips down to her ear, "Don't forget what we talked about the other day," he whispered.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at him as he faced her as he started walking away.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her stomach. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Beck nodded and then walked passed Mr. West, into the hallway, down the stairs, and out of their house.

"What was that all about?" Mr. West asked cautiously.

Jade shook her head, "It's nothing," she lied.

"Nooo, it's something, I could tell," he retorted.

"Dad! It's nothing!" She exclaimed.

Mr. West sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever. I'm going out tonight in a couple hours," he informed her.

"With Elise? Or do you have _another _girlfriend this week?" She asked sarcastically as she grabbed a pair of scissors and sat on the floor.

"No, it's still Elise," he replied as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter cutting up pages in a book.

"Jade!" He scolded when he realized it was his phonebook.

She stopped and looked up at him. "What?" She snapped at him like she did to her friends all the time.

"I need that phonebook," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"I don't care," she muttered as she returned to cutting up the phonebook.

"Ugh! Why are you so weird like this? Normal girls don't cut things up for fun! Normal girls don't have jewelry in their face! Normal girls don't have ridiculous colored extensions! Normal girls don't dress like…_that!_ And normal girls don't find other people's pain funny!" He ranted.

"Newsflash, I'm not _normal, _if you wanted a _normal _child, then you should've tried harder!" Jade announced.

"What do you I should've tried harder?" He questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean with me! Like, I don't know, encouraging my dreams, instead of saying they're stupid and pointless! Actually being home for more than 15% of the time! Oh, and actually caring about me!" She shouted angrily.

"Jade, you have a 1 in a million chance with your stupid _dreams, _I'm just trying to be honest with you, you're never gonna make it. Sure you're good, but not good enough for Broadway, or anywhere near it," he snapped at her harshly. "And you know work keeps me away from home a lot, that's why I'm never home!"

Jade laughed without humor, "Right, _work, _are you sure you don't mean going on countless dates?" She corrected.

Mr. West rolled his eyes.

"And many people think I'm good enough for Broadway," she said a little bit offended.

"They're lying to you Jade! You aren't good enough for those kinds of things! So stop trying!" He shouted.

Jade felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"I've never, not been good enough for something," Jade stated.

"Oh, is that why they cancelled your performance because for the prom? Is that why you were the understudy in Steamboat Suzy? Is that why that lady changed your Well Wishes play or whatever? Is that why you got kicked out of Karaoke Dokie? Jade, forget it, you're not good enough! Just quit Hollywood Arts and go to a different school!" He shouted.

Jade flared her nostrils as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

She grabbed her bag and stormed off passed Mr. West.

"Where are going?" He called after her as she ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think?" She called back.

"Jade, we're not done with this!" He shouted at her from the top of the stairs.

"I am! Oh, I'm pregnant by the way!" She shouted before walking out the door. Ok, maybe not the best way to tell your dad that you're pregnant.

Mr. West's eyes widened as he ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Jade, get back here right now!" He ordered.

Jade ignored him and kept walking.

"Jade!" He shouted as he stated running after her. She looked behind her, and started running as well. She was a lot younger than her father, so she outran him easily.

Once she was far out of his sight, and started walking.

_You should just quit Hollywood Arts and go to a different school!_

_Jade, forget it, you're not good enough._

She rubbed away the tears on her cheeks, but fresh ones took their spots, so she just let them fall.

She crossed her arms and walked. Not too long later, she was at the RV door. She sighed and knocked on it loudly. She heard some movement from inside, and then the door opened.

Beck's face instantly contorted with concern.

"Jade, what happened?" He exclaimed as she walked in passed him.

She took a deep breath as she stood in the middle of the RV. Beck sat on the bed and up against the wall. He held out his arms, and she went over and he pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My dad said I wasn't good enough to pursue an acting or singing career. He said I should just quit Hollywood Arts and go to a different school," she explained sadly.

"Jade, you're the best actress, and the best singer at Hollywood Arts, don't believe what your dad tells you, he just wants you to go into a career like his," Beck tried reasoning.

"But he's right, I didn't get to do my Clowns Don't Bounce performance because of the _prome, _I ended up being the understudy in Steamboat Suzy, Mrs. Lee completely screwed up my Well Wishes, he's right, I'm good enough!" She cried.

"Jade, you're beyond good enough; you're unbelievably talented, you know why?" He asked softly.

"Why?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Because you're Jade West," he whispered. "And you know who's better than Jade West?"

"Who?"

"Nobody," he said with a smirk as he placed his chin on the crook of her neck.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she whimpered.

Beck hated seeing her like this. Nobody could deteriorate Jade except for her father, and himself. Her father had the power to make her weak and make her feel worthless.

"No, it's true Jade, you're the most talented girl I know, and most of the girls I know go to a school for talented people," he reminded her.

He kissed her on the side of the head and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm just gonna drop out of Hollywood Arts," she said in a depressing tone.

Beck laid her on her back across his lap and looked down at her.

"No, you're gonna stay at Hollywood Arts, because you belong there," he promised her. "And I'm not just saying that, trust me, you have unbelievable talent, and that's something I love about you," he explained.

She sighed and reached up and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while.

"Did you tell him?" He asked as they pulled apart.

She nodded, "I don't think I'm gonna go home for a while, I'm gonna see if I can get into Northridge," she said softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Jade, don't let him hurt you like this, you don't have to switch schools. Why do you let him get to you like this?" He questioned.

"Cuz he's my dad, he's supposed to care about me, and when he says stuff like that it means a lot," she explained.

That explained why he could deteriorate her too, he was supposed to care about her, so when _he_ said hurtful things, it destroyed her.

It was awful that Mr. West barely cared about Jade. I guess Beck would have to make up for the caring Mr. West lacked.

**A/N: Will Jade go to Northridge or will she stay at HA? It's a mystery! Leave me your guess in a review, and we'll see who's right! OH, and sorry for the depressing chapter, I was listening to depressing music, and that's the aftereffect of sad music :/**

**No new chapter until I get 427 reviews?**

**Something I've Realized:**

**Over season 3 of Victorious, Jade has shown major character development, she's been nicer to Tori (sometimes). Beck on the other hand has showed no character development whatsoever, in fact, I think he's doing the opposite of character develop, character abolishment. -.-**


	32. Unbelievable Talent

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! WADDUP WADDUP? Ok, I'm gonna add a few responses to some of your reviews in my second A/N because I ran into a few I needed to respond too. This chapter is a mix of sad/dramatic and humorous, or possibly just humor. Jade I kinda OOC because of her father in the previous chapter. But I wanted to lighten the mood after 2 depressing chapters, I hope you like it ;) So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 32 (32 chapters in 1 month, I think that deserves a round of applause!)**

"Jade! Come on!" Beck called out the double doors at Hollywood Arts. He sighed and went back out the door. Moments later he came back in pulling Jade in by the wrist.

"Nooo…I need to go to Northridge," she whined angrily.

"No, you need to go to Hollywood Arts," Beck replied as he walked her to her locker.

He gave her an annoyed look. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing the Northridge uniform, (I know they don't wear uniforms, but in this story they do).

"Jade, where did you even get a Northridge uniform?" He questioned.

"I got it yesterday, because I'm supposed to be at Northridge right now," she exclaimed as she tried walking away, but Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Jade, why are you letting this get to you so much. You're usually fine the next day," he tried reasoning.

"Because, I'm not good enough for this school," she reminded him.

"Jade, stop saying that!" He exclaimed.

She sighed and looked at him boredly.

"I have an idea," he noted as he started dragging her towards the Blackbox Theater.

"Where are we going?" She snapped at him.

"Blackbox Theater," he replied.

Once they entered the blackbox theater, he dragged her to the performing area, and sat her down in front of the piano.

"Stay here," he ordered as he started making his way to the door.

"No! I need to get to Northridge, or I'm gonna be late," she whimpered as she stood up about to follow him.

"Jade I swear to god!" He exclaimed as he turned around and pointed at her.

She pouted and sat back down. Beck ran out of the Blackbox Theater and ran into the main hallway.

"Everybody report to the Blackbox Theater, right now!" Beck shouted.

Everybody looked at him questioningly.

Beck sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, "NOW!" He shouted. People started hastily heading towards the Blackbox Theater.

"Beck, what's going on?" Tori asked as she, Andre, Robbie, and Cat approached him.

"Jade doesn't think she deserves to be here, and she wants to go to Northridge, so I'm going to show her how talented she is," he explained. He chuckled a little at how they all gasped when he said she wanted to go to Northridge.

They all started towards the Blackbox Theater, and Beck followed the flood of students. He walked through the door and pushed through the blob of students.

When he got to the front of the ground his jaw dropped when he saw Jade face first next to the piano.

"What happened?" Beck asked one of the students.

"I don't know, when we came in, she just collapsed onto the floor," the kid replied.

Beck ran his hands over his face in annoyance and walked over to her.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her back onto the piano bench.

Everybody gave him questionable looks, or looks of concern/confusion.

"Come on Jade, sing a song and show everyone how talented you are," Beck prodded.

"But I'm not talented," she whined.

"Just sing a song," Beck grumbled at her. He was just trying to help, and she was not making this easy.

She placed her hands over the keys on the piano and started playing the tune to Cat's Random Thoughts Theme Song. She cleared her throat and started singing in a monotone voice.

"My name is Jade. I have no talent to pursue. I am not special, and I don't know what to do. And oh my lord, look at the time! Northridge class starts at this time…" she sang.

As she finished singing she fell off of the bench face first again. Beck held the bridge of his nose in frustration as the students started flooding out.

Robbie walked up behind him.

"Wow, that sucked," Rex blurted out.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted.

Beck took Rex off of Robbie's hand and chucked him across the room.

"REX!" Robbie cried out.

Robbie picked up Rex and walked back over to Beck.

"Hey, I have an idea," he exclaimed.

"What's your idea?" Beck asked desperate for a way to get his girlfriend back to normal.

"Follow me," Robbie instructed.

"Come on Jade," Beck urged.

"No," she replied.

Beck nodded towards Robbie, and he set Rex down. They both grabbed one of her wrists and started dragging her.

"No…let me go!" She shouted.

They ignored her protests and Robbie led them to the room where he held Robarazzi. Robbie went over to a drawer and pulled out a blindfold. Beck raised an eyebrow at him as he put it on Jade.

Beck helped Robbie lift her off of the floor and sit her down in a chair in the middle of the room, in front of the giant screen.

"What're you doing?" Beck asked as he went to the computer in sync with the big screen.

"Shh," Robbie hissed at him. He watched as he went to theslap. He went to _clips, _and then searched by person, clicked on Jade, and scrolled down until he found Give It Up. He clicked on it and let it play.

"_Some day, I'll let you in. Treat you right, drive you out of your mind…"_

Beck looked at Jade for her reaction. "That girl sounds better than me…" Jade muttered.

Beck sighed, "Jade that is you!" He exclaimed.

Jade instantly pulled off her blindfold and stared up at the screen.

"Do I really sound like that?" She asked.

"Yes, you're ridiculously talented!" He exclaimed.

Jade smiled and watched herself on the screen. Beck came around and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his, "Feel better now?" He asked.

She sighed, "I guess," she muttered.

"You guess? Come on, look at how amazing you are!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"You're a little pitchy, but other than that it's good," Robbie noted.

Beck grabbed the screen remote and chucked it at Robbie without taking his eyes off of Jade.

"Ow!" Robbie shouted in pain.

Beck smiled and wrapped his arms around Jade.

"Ok, Beck let go, I'm late for class at Northridge," she stated.

"WHAT? But you just said…"

Jade started laughing, "I'm kidding, chill," she commented.

Beck sighed in relief and kissed her on the forehead.

**A/N: Ok, I'm not too pleased by that chapter, but it's written, so sorry if it sucks :/ Oh, and while I was typing this, a fly kept on flying on my screen, and I was trying to kill it with my water bottle, and I ended up turning off my computer in the process. Ok, time for some review responses…(I'll put the persons review in italics, and my response in normal, unbolded letters.**

**LovingHearts99 – **_**You know if Cat had a duck and gave it Sicoman it would be a great wedding story for Robbie and Andre than Jade and Beck live in a swamp and eat corn! **_Um…what?

**Rockets Love – **_**Why do people only mention Northridge, I live in L.A. and there are SO many cities other than north ridge. **_Well, in Victorious, the other school, or rival school to Hollywood Arts is Northridge, so I was just trying to follow some of the shows statistics.

**Ok, so only 2 responses, but I really wanted to respond to those 2.**

**GUESS WHAT! Today, **_**Jade Dumps Beck **_**was on, which is my favorite episode! And I have normal Nickelodeon, and Nick HD, and the Nick HD is a few seconds behind the normal Nick, so I watched most of the episode on normal Nick, and then when it came to…**

**Jade – You love me again**

**Beck – Who said I stopped?...**

**I watched that part on the normal Nick, and then changed it to the HD so I got to see it twice…yup, I am genius ;D**

**ALSO, I did not mean to start a Justin Bieber war here. SO I hope I don't see anything else about it, JB wars piss me off as much Bade/Bori wars.**

**Speaking of Bori, I found out my brother is a Bori fan D; I got revenge though ;D Let's just say his ice cream was really salty tonight ;3**

**No new chapter until I get 441 reviews.**


	33. EyeCandy

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS WATCH FIGURE IT OUT LAST NIGHT? Well, Liz Gillies was on it…and guess what…SHE DIDN'T GET SLIMED -.- She's been on what, 3 episodes now? And she hasn't been slimed. I'm starting to think she got a slime vaccination or something, cuz she's IMMUNE TO THAT STUFF! I can't believe she didn't get slimed…GRRR! The secret slime action needs to be, **_**playing for someone whose name rhymes with Bade. **_**Haha, of course **_**I**_** would say that xD. OH…BY THE WAY! YOU ALL NEED TO GO AND READ, **_**An Avid Jellybean Addiction, **_**by **_**XxLadyStrengthxX, **_**you will not regret it, I promise! WARNING: Beck's daydream has a little more of a mature theme…wow, it's not **_**exactly **_**what you think.**

**Chapter 33**

"Ok, you should probably change out of that Northridge uniform," Beck suggested.

"Right, because I just have a wardrobe in my locker with clothes to change in to," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, you're basically wearing a schoolgirl outfit, and you know how guys can be…" He trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" She snapped at him.

"I don't want guys eye-raping my girlfriend all day," he replied.

"Oh, you mean like the way girls eye-rape you all the time?" She cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow at him.

Beck sighed, "Yeah, but boys are less mature than girls," he admitted.

"I don't know if I'm happy that you care about me, or that you just admitted girls are more mature," she laughed.

"Look, I just don't want you being somebody else's eye-candy all day," he tried reasoning.

Jade started laughing at the term _eye-candy. _"Beck, I'm Jade West, do you really think someone would mess with me?" She quizzed.

"In that someone will," he retorted as he reached to button up her shirt, since she had the first few buttons undone.

She pushed his hands away before he could button it up, and then smirked at him.

"Northridge really needs some less slutty uniforms," Beck noted as he glanced at the plaid mini-skirt.

They both looked up as the bell rang. Jade stood up and looked around. "Where's my bag?" She questioned.

"You left it in my car," he replied as he put his own bag over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get it, I'll meet you in class," she nodded.

"I'll go with you," he said casually.

"No, I know how to walk to a car and get my bag," she snapped at him harshly.

"Jade…" He started complaining.

"Beck, the halls will be empty, so nobody will be able to eye-rape me," she noted, knowing the real reason he wanted to go with her.

Beck sighed in defeat. "Alright fine," he gave in as he pecked her on the lips.

"Hey…what happened to Robbie?" She questioned.

They both looked over to where he had been standing. He must've left after Beck threw the remote at him.

Beck shrugged.

"Alright, tell Sikowitz I'll be in there in a minute," she instructed as they walked out of the blackbox.

"Will do," Beck called back as he went off to Sikowitz's classroom.

Jade sighed, walked out of the school, to the parking lot and to Beck's car. She opened the door, reached in and grabbed her gears of war bag.

She adjusted it over her shoulder, and decided to go and get a coffee from the grub truck. She was already late, so why not?

…

Beck went into Sikowitz's classroom, informed him Jade would be late and took his seat.

He set his chin on his fist and dug his elbow into his thigh as a daydream overtook him.

_Beck walked out of the classroom in the middle of class and walked out to the main hallway. He froze and his heart shattered at the sight in front of him._

_Jade was in between Ryder and some lockers. They were having a heated make out session. Ryder pulled on Jade's bottom lip, and pulled at her hair roughly. His other hand was up her shirt, 'fondling' her breasts. Jade moaned against Ryder's mouth in pleasure._

_Beck was too stunned to say anything, or to move._

"_Mmm, Ryder," she moaned out in a seductive tone. She looked up at him with a sexy gleam in her eyes. Beck couldn't believe what was happening in front of him, and that they hadn't even noticed him._

"_Well, aren't you a sexy little minx?" He teased as he started unbuttoning her shirt._

_Beck shook his head. "Jade!" He scolded loudly. Neither of them acknowledged the fact he was there._

"_Jade!" He called out louder. No response. "Jaaaade!" He yelled again. "JAAAAADE!" He screamed._

"_Beck!" Someone shouted. _

"_Jade?" Beck asked as he looked around, and the voice yelled his name again. It was coming from the ceiling, it was Tori's voice. Wait, what was Tori doing in his daydream…unless…_

He snapped out of his daydream and realized he was standing up and everyone was staring at him.

He instantly turned red, "Uh…wh…what happened?" He asked awkwardly, except he could kinda guess what happened.

"Well, I asked you all what you did after school yesterday, and you started screaming Jade's name," Sikowitz explained.

"_So, what did you do after school yesterday, oh I did Jade!"_

Oh, that was just great. Then he thought back to his daydream. For all he knew, Jade was making out with Ryder in the hallway. He turned on his heels and bolted out of the classroom. He ran into the main hallway determined to catch them in the act.

He was running so fast that he ran into someone, knocking them both to the tile floor.

Beck glanced over and saw Ryder. Beck's face contorted with anger as he stood up, grabbed Ryder by the collar, and pulled him up with him.

He gripped onto his collar and got right down to business.

"Where's Jade?" He asked threateningly.

"I don't know, why would I know where Jade is?" He asked remaining calm.

"Because, she's wearing a plaid mini-skirt, and button down shirt that reveals a view of her cleavage, and you're exactly the person to notice someone like that!" He shouted. Ok, maybe giving Ryder a description of his girlfriend wasn't that intelligent, but he wanted to get his point across.

"Ooh, that sounds pretty good," he said with his jerky attitude.

"Listen Daniels, if I find out that you tried to get with _my_ girl, I swear to god I will…"

"You'll what? It wouldn't matter, because I would've already done it," Ryder interrupted with a cocky attitude.

"Just _stay away_ from her," he ordered.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

"Then he'll let me castrate you," Jade cut in.

They both looked over and saw Jade standing there with her coffee firm in her hand.

"How long have you been standing there?" Beck questioned.

"Ever since you went into Super-Hot-Possessive-Mode," she shrugged.

Beck released Ryder and grabbed Jade's hand. Before they started walking, Beck turned Jade towards him and pressed his lips against hers. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer and slid his tongue into her mouth. He cupped her cheek as their tongues battled for dominance. Beck overpowered Jade and started exploring the inside of her mouth.

He pulled away and they both smirked at Ryder. Beck grabbed her hand and they started walking away, but as they were walking, Beck turned his head and around and stuck his tongue out at Ryder like a 7 year old.

**A/N: YAY FOR JEALOUS BECK! I only thought of this idea because, the **_**7 Shades Of Bade **_**challenge thing is going on all week. And yesterday the theme was Jealous Beck, so why I didn't do it yesterday I don't know xD. I really want Liz to get slimed…according to Nick and Tumblr, she's getting slimed tonight I think ;D CAN'T WAIT! All I know is that there's a large globe. **

**Ok, a couple more review responses…**

**Mimi – **_**Hey, do you listen to Blood On The Dance Floor, cuz if you do we have much to discuss, cuz I love that type of music. **_I think I've heard of BOTDF, but I don't even know what kinda music that is…but I listen to Three Days Grace, Skillet, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, etc.

**Siraa Demented – **_**Wow, you are quite the one for violence, aren't you? **_I know the saying is violence is never the answer…but it is the answer 50% of the time.

**LovingHearts99 – **_**GURRRRRLLLLL! Don't you be putting hot sauce all over my peanut butter sandwich then freezin' it! **_…Yeah, I don't even know how to respond to that.

**Oh, and apparently I'm not the only one who id the normal Nick to Nick HD thing during JDB, I don't feel so genius anymore .-. ANYWHO! I hope Liz gets slimed tonight, or soon at least.**

**ALSO, YOU ALL NEES TO GO AND READ **_**An Avid Jellybean Addiction **_**by **_**XxLadyStrengthxX **_**I promise, you will not be disappointed, it's very nicely written! So, go read!**

**3 DAYS LEFT UNTIL WWDOB! WOOT WOOT! I am counting it as a holiday, AKA my new favorite holiday n.n**

**No new chapter until I get 460 reviews!**


	34. Okay

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: YES! LIZ GOT SLIMED! I jumped up on my couch when they announced the secret slime action! I was like, "FINALLY!" And I laughed when she tweeted that she thought the ball would work xD This is why I love that girl, she is completely amazing! I love her so much (in a straight way though)! I loved it when she laughed when Jeff told her the extra slime was for trying to dodge it! ANYWHO! Tori Goes Platinum was on yesterday…I sat in the corner and cried afterwards. Oh my god, that episode…the hatred I feel…**

**Chapter 34**

After school that day, Beck and Jade went back to Beck's RV.

"Ok, you have some clothes in my closet, _now _will you change out of that?" Beck pleaded as they walked in.

"Nag, nag, nag," she complained as she walked over to his closet. She pulled out a pair of black, a black tank top, and one of Beck's plaid shirts. These were meant to be her pajamas, and she found Beck's flannel plaid shirts comfortable to sleep in. She went into the little bathroom and changed.

While Jade was changing, Beck's phone rang **(A/N: I know their phones were ruined many many chapters ago, but they got new phones, get it? Got it? Good)**

Beck checked the called ID, it was Cat.

"Hey Cat," he greeted.

She gasped loudly. _"How did you know it was me?"_

"There's this magical thing called caller ID," he replied sarcastically.

"_I love caller ID! One time, my brother had caller ID, but he never read it, so he gave our address to a robber!" _She explained.

"Ok Cat, what do you want?" He asked trying to get her back on topic.

"_Oh, well, me, Tori, Andre, and Robbie decided that we should all go out for dinner tonight to celebrate baby Bade!" _She exclaimed.

Beck winced when she said baby Bade…it reminded him too much of Max.

"Uh, that sounds great, where are we going?" He quizzed.

"_That place where we went for the Ping Pong team dinner," _she replied.

"Maestro's?" He questioned.

"_Yup,"_ she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, what time?" He questioned.

"_5:30?"_ She tried.

"K, we'll meet you there," Beck replied.

"_Kk, bye!" _She exclaimed before hanging up.

"_I'm_ not meeting anyone anywhere," Jade retorted as she walked passed him and sat on his bed. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

She laid on her stomach and focused her attention on the TV.

"Jade, come on, I already told her we'd be there," Beck tried reasoning.

"Well, un-tell her then," she snapped at him.

"Jade, you know that that's not possible," he informed her.

"Yeah, so?" She retorted.

"Come on Jade, we have to be there in an hour and a half, and it takes a half hour to get there, so we have an hour to get ready," he explained.

"Oh, ok, then I guess I should—oh wait, I don't care," she snapped at him.

He slid one arm under her stomach and flipped her over onto her back.

He knelt down next to the bed and pushed her shirt up a little bit revealing her stomach.

He lowered his mouth down to her stomach and blew a raspberry against her skin just like Robbie did to Tori when they had detention with Dickers.

She started laughing and trying to push him away. "Beck, that tickles!" She exclaimed.

He continued doing it until she was in a fit of laughter.

He pulled away and pulled her shirt down. "Now will you go to the dinner?" He asked as he walked his fingers up her body.

She sighed. "No," she replied simply as she rolled back over onto her stomach and focused on the TV.

Beck sighed and crawled onto the bed over top of her, basically laying on her.

"Ow, Beck, get your fat body off of me," she teased. He went up a little so he wasn't putting so much pressure on her.

He lowered his mouth down to her ear and lightly moved her hair out of the way of her ear. "We could either do this the easy way, or the hard way," he growled playfully.

A mischievous smile formed on her face. "What's the easy way?" She quizzed.

"The easy way is you get off of this bed and get ready by yourself, like a good little girl," he replied in her ear.

"And the hard way?" She challenged.

"I'll pin you," he threatened.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," she laughed.

He rose and eyebrow and got off of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to the floor. He got overtop of her and pinned her.

"That's not fair, I wasn't expecting it!" She exclaimed.

"Well, now I have you pinned, so now we can get ready for dinner," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to that dinner!" She announced.

"Do you want to stay pinned here forever?" He challenged.

Out of nowhere her face contorted with sadness, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"You're hurting me," she whimpered.

He immediately got off of her and helped her up. "I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said apologetically.

"And, you know what else?" She cried.

"What?" He asked feeling guilty.

"You're so gullible," she said in her normal voice.

Beck gave her an annoyed look. How come girls could cry for no reason like that? It just wasn't fair.

"I feel dooped!" He exclaimed.

"Ha, you should," she replied.

"Jade, will you please just go to the dinner?" He pleaded.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked in a baby voice as she grabbed her purple dress from his closet.

"What? Was what so hard?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Saying please," she replied as she arched an eyebrow at him and disappeared into his bathroom.

He walked over to the wall and slammed his head into it.

Once Jade was done showering and in her dress, Beck went to go do the same while she sat on his bed and watched TV.

Beck came out of the shower in his tux, Beck wore a black tux with a purple undershirt to match Jade, along with his purple tie.

"Alright, you ready?" Beck asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yup," Jade replied as she grabbed her monkey fur purse.

Jade walked out the door first, and before walking out the door, Beck ran over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, pulled out something small, and shoved it in his pocket.

He closed his drawer and ran out, closing the door behind him, and to his car.

They got in and Beck started driving.

All of their friends were waiting outside of the restaurant when they pulled up. As soon as they got out of the car, Cat attacked Jade in a hug. And then attacked Beck with a hug. Cat then lowered her head down to Jade's stomach.

"Hewwo dere baby Bade," she cooed.

Jade rolled her eyes and swatted Cat away. Cat just giggled and looked up at them.

"Hey you guys, so glad you could make it," Tori greeted.

"Let's go in, we're hungry," Jade said harshly.

"How do you know I'm hungry?" Beck asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not you, you twit! Him," she exclaimed as she pointed at her stomach.

Beck chuckled and grabbed her hand as they walked in. The waitress led them to their seat and they all sat down.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" The waitress asked politely.

"Uh, I'll have a strawberry lemonade," Beck replied with a polite smile. **(Strawberry Lemonade ;] ;] ;] ;])**

"Same," Jade replied simply.

Everyone else ordered their drink, and the waitress went off to get their drinks.

"If it's a boy, you should name it Robbie," Robbie exclaimed out of nowhere.

"No," Jade replied.

Robbie pouted and slumped in his chair.

About halfway through their main course, Cat started with the whole lobtato thing again.

"Hey, it's you guys again…look…" The manager trailed off as he leaned into their little group.

"You want us to sing again?" Tori asked as she took a bite of her lobster mashed potatoes.

"Well, tonight is couples night, so we want you two to sing," he exclaimed as he pointed at Beck and Jade.

Beck almost choked on his dinner. He wiped his mouth and looked up at the manager. "Um…I don't sing," he stated.

"Pleeeease," he pleaded. "People are getting upset!"

"Why can't Andre and Tori do it?" He questioned.

"Because, we want you 2 to do it!" He hissed at him.

"Look, I don't wanna sing either…" Jade complained.

"Come on you guys, just sing," Tori pleaded.

"No, I don't…" Beck started.

"Sing," the manager hissed at him.

"No look, I…"

"Sing!"

"But…"

"Sing!"

As they argued he dragged Beck and Jade up onto the stage, and another waitress handed them each a remote.

Beck looked at Jade and started shaking his head. Jade gave him a 'calm' motion, and nodded.

The pianist started playing behind, playing the opening tune to _Okay _by _Backhouse Mike._

"There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way, I wanna let you know, that it's all okay," Jade sang softly.

Everybody applauded lightly waiting for the next part.

"I like your smile, but even introductions need to last a while. Sometime I don't know if I'm right, or wrong. And in the end it seems like everything, is worse when you're gone…" Beck sang.

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way, I wanna let you know, that it's all ok," _they sang in perfect harmony.

"Shelter my eyes, from the sun. And wait for the birds to fly by. Trying to reach every one, and knowing what you're feeling inside. Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye," Jade sang.

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way, I wanna let you know, that it's all ok," _they both finished looking into eachother's eyes.

**A/N: Oh my god I love that song! It's beautiful, and I really want Beck and Jade to sing it on the show! I would die of Bade cuteness *-* The dinner will continue in the next chapter…don't worry.**

**HERE ARE MY QUESTIONS TO ALL OF MY SUPER SMART REVIEWERS!**

**1. What did Beck get out of the dresser before going out to the car?**

**2. Did you like this chapter?**

**3. If Dan were to make a Bade spin-off, what do you think the sow should be called?**

**Oh, and LovingHearts99 – I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about…so, why don't you stop putting juice on my baby boomer and bake that sandwich until it's crispy…**

**(I have no idea what the hell I just said either, so I guess I'm good)**

**No new chapter until I get 472 reviews. Ok, honestly, I think 464 reviews in just 1 month and 3 days deserves some applause! I am the updating queen! BOOM! I don't see how people get like 5 chapters updated in 4 months…it's ridiculous…updating is on my list of priorities everyday…I don't know if that means I have no life…but I love updating for you guys ;D**

**So…472 reviews…**


	35. NO MORE VICTORIOUS

**A?N: I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER! But if you have a Twitter, you **_**have **_**to sign this Twitition! Dan Schneider is ending Victorious! You guys, we have to stop this! I literally cried! And I'm sure most of you guys know about this! But I just can't cope with this!**

**No more Cat!  
No more Beck!**

**No more Jade!**

**No more Bade!**

**No more Victorious!**

**No more Bade!**

**No more Cabbie!**

**No more Bade!**

**No more Robbie!**

**No more Andre!**

**No more Bade!**

**AND WORST OF ALL….NO MORE BADE!**

**I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SIGN THE TWITION! Just go to Twition. com, and it's one of the top ones, so just click on it and sign it! We need Victorious! Why would Dan do this? He's doing it for Sam&Cat! Nobody will watch it if he just drops Victorious with no warning! This better be some sick, cruel, joke! **

**NO MORE BADE D;**

**On the upside…no more Bori…BUT I DON'T CARE! I'll say something nice about Bori if Dan keeps Victorious! I NEED IT! I'M OVERRACTING BUT I NEED IT!**

**My mom told me to calm down, "It's just a show," she says. And I'm like…"Victorious is **_**not **_**just a show! It's the show that gave me Bade!" I'm ranting, but I don't care! Dan needs to get the point! We want Victorious!**

**Leon, Victoria, Matt, and Avan all confirmed it. Ariana's livechat is today at 6 something, EST time, I don't know where, or exactly when, so that's no help, but I'm gonna figure it out and ask her!**


	36. Going To The Chapel

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HAPPY WORLDWIDE DAY OF BADE! Along with this update, I will upload some Bade one shots today! BUT I'M SO PISSED OFF AT NICKELODEON! They ripped my heart out! I don't want Victorious to end. I cried so much when I found out, at first I thought it was just a rumor, but the cast confirmed it, I know I already ranted about this, sorry, I want this to be a happy WWDOB! SO, I'm gonna try to be happy! T.T sorry…HAPPY! :D Oh forget it, I can't be happy, but I'm gonna update and make one shots anyway! And yes, I found it's not being cancelled, it's just ending…but I still find it unfair and awful. OH, Most of this chapter is Bade cuteness. WARNING: Contains a slightly sadistic Jade…if you don't know what sadistic means, look it up.**

**Chapter 35 (right?)**

The audience exploded into applause as Beck and Jade took their seats. Well, Jade took her seat, Beck stayed up on the stage.

Everybody looked up at him as he tapped on the microphone.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He greeted.

Everybody looked at him weirdly and he cleared his throat.

"Well uh, there's this woman I love, and she's also the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ever since the day I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the one. So, uh, Jadelyn West, will you marry me?" He questioned sweetly as he looked at her holding the little black box open.

The room filled with a few 'aww's. Jade got up and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The audience bursted into applause again.

They pulled apart and Beck slid the ring on her finger.

"Jade are you crying?" Beck asked jokingly.

"I'm just so happy," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Before they knew it, all of their friends joined their hug.

…

After the dinner, Jade was back in her pajamas lying on her stomach on Beck's bed.

Beck finished getting into his pajamas and lied down next to her. "You're going to sleep in my plaid shirt?" He quizzed.

"What can I say, they're comfy," she shrugged.

"Let me see it," he said as he poked her side. She sighed and held up her hand again. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring.

"Can our wedding be in a cemetery?" Jade asked as she rolled over on her back and turned her head towards Beck.

Beck laid on his side and held his head up with his hand. "How did I know you would ask that?" He joked.

"Because I'm me," she replied.

"True, but I don't want to scare people away," he reminded her.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, but if it's in a church, I'll kill you," she threatened.

"Why not a church?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"A wedding in a church is too predictable," she shrugged.

"But if we don't get married in a church, then I won't be able to sing…"

"I swear to god Beck, if you sing…"

"Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married, going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married!" He sang as he ran around and Jade chased him with a pillow.

He continued singing as she chased him around the small RV.

"Get back here, so I can whack you!" She shouted.

"Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married!" He sang louder.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she whacked as hard as she could. He was sent tumbling to the floor.

He rolled over onto his back as she got overtop of him and whacked him multiple times.

"Jade, Jade, Jade!" He exclaimed as he tried shielding his face.

She was hitting so hard that she didn't even realize she was hurting him.

"Jade!" He shouted as he gripped the pillow.

She scowled at him as they remained like that for a moment.

"Jade, can I tell you something?" He asked softly.

She huffed and relaxed a little, (still sitting on him though). "What?" She snapped at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, "Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married! Going to chapel and we're gonna get married!" He sang loudly as he spun her around.

"No! Beck put me down!" She screamed.

And thanks to Beck's bad coordination, they were both sent flying to the floor. Jade grabbed the pillow and straddled Beck again, and then she continued whacking him.

Laughing, Beck gripped the pillow and flipped her onto her back. She flipped over and straddled her. He would've hit her with the pillow, but he wasn't that cruel.

So he just decided to mess around a little bit. He smirked and lowered his mouth down to her neck. He started with light kisses, making Jade's eyes flutter closed.

He started sucking at her skin lightly making her moan lightly. She would've let him continue, but then she remembered she was trying to win this.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off onto his back. She smirked as she straddled him again.

She reached up on his dresser and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Woah, don't go all kinky on me," Beck warned as he pushed the scissors away.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she teased as she placed a blade on his collarbone.

"No, I enjoy my skin not broken, thank you," he stated as he pushed the scissors away again.

"Come on, don't be a baby," she joked as she ran the cold blade over his throat.

"Ok, Jade, you're scaring me, no cutting me up," he ordered.

She shrugged, "Alright, whatever you say," she commented as she placed the blade against her own skin.

"NO! Jade," he scolded as he yanked the scissors out her hand. She pouted at him and crossed her arms.

He set her scissors back on the dresser and picked her up. He held her bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and laid next to her.

"Beck…" She questioned as she turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Now that I told my father I was pregnant, I don't think he'll let us have the house," she noted.

"Then we'll find our own house," he concluded.

"Ok," she said simply.

"…Parker," he stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Parker," he repeated as he poked her tummy.

A big smile formed on her face, "I love that name," she nodded.

He lowered his face down to her stomach. "Hello Parker," he said in a baby voice.

She lifted her shirt up a little bit. "Well, I'm barely starting to show," she noted.

"Oh, I just thought you were eating too much," he joked.

She scowled at him and shoved him off of the bed.

He laughed, "It was a joke, babe," he assured her.

"Was it?" She challenged.

Beck chuckled and took his place back on the bed. "I'm sorry that I offended you," he stated.

She sighed, "Apology accepted," she replied boredly.

**A/N: Ok, that was short, but I have some one-shots to write. I already have an idea for one, but I need your guys' ideas! So leave me an idea for a one shot in a review!**

**The idea I already have is: Beck and Jade get stuck hosting a kid's birthday party.**

**Don't forget, we're trending BeckAndJadeForever, no hashtags, and no spaces at 1pm EST time…that's the time zone I'm in, so I don't know any other time zones.**

**And as far as I know, the Round Robin has been postponed, I don't know if the trending is postponed as well, the website doesn't say anything about trending it, so I'm pretty sure we still are. I'll find out before 1, and post it in my first one-shot.**

**Oh, and one other thing…someone with the name of **_**Bade sucks, **_**reviewed on my story, they said: **_**Get Over It You Freak, Bade isn't everything, Bori is better, don't be a baby. **_**And I'm gonna be mature about this, since obviously you can't, just because you like Bori, then don't go onto Bade stories and trash Bade, we love Bade as much as you love Bori. And just because we may not like Bori (or hate it), we don't go onto your Bori stories and trash Bori, so please, grow up.**

**ANYWHO, I have 489 reviews…do you think we could reach 500 today? I swear to god, I will die if I reach 500, cuz didn't I just reach 400 like a week and half ago? BOOM BABY!**


	37. Granola Bars and Ultrasounds

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, so yesterday did not turn out at all like all of us Baders had planned. We didn't get to trend Bade, Round Robin was postponed, and it wasn't very Bade-like at all, and I was kinda disappointed. And I only got 2 one shots up also, so I feel bad now T.T BUT HERE'S SOME GOOD NEWS! There is a fic called Let's Save Victorious, look it up, read it, and leave a review, so we can tweet it to Nickelodeon. MORE GOOD NEWS! There was some Elavan on Twitter yesterday as well ;D **

**Chapter 36**

**(1 Month Since The Last Chapter)**

"Come on Beck, we're gonna be late," Jade urged.

"Late for what?" Beck questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"My ultrasound thing, remember!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh yeah," Beck furrowed his eyebrows as he followed her out the door.

Beck got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"You know, the whole idea of pregnancy is kinda creepy," Beck noted.

"How is pregnancy creepy?" Jade raised and eyebrow at him.

"There's a human growing inside of you, how is it _not _creepy?" He retorted.

"You shouldn't be complaining, _you _don't have a human growing inside of you, so why are you complaining?" She quizzed as she pulled a Quakers Chewy Bar out of her purse and started eating it.

"I'm complaining because, what if it's like an alien baby, and it explodes inside of you and you die?" He tried.

"Explodes inside of me? You should really think before you say things," she replied as she ate the granola bar hungrily.

Beck chuckled at his fiancé's dirty mind. "How many of those have you eaten today?" He quizzed.

"6," she replied with her mouth full.

"You've been awake for 3 hours, and you've eaten _6 _of those?" He questioned.

"I'm starving! And this is 7 by the way," she corrected.

"Alright, no more granola bars!" He declared as he tried taking his from her, while keeping on hand on the wheel.

"No! I'm hungry!" She shouted.

"Jade, you can't eat so many of these or else—OW!" Beck was cut off as Jade sunk her teeth into his hand.

He yanked his hand away and saw the teeth marks in his hand. She seemed to not care as she went back to eating her granola bar.

Beck wiped his hand off on his shirt and just let her have the granola bar.

Once they pulled up at the hospital, they got out of the car and walked into the building.

They walked up to the front desk. "And you are?" The lady asked.

"Jade West," Jade replied.

"Alright, Dr. Pedesko will be out in a couple minutes," she replied kindly.

Jade nodded and they sat and waited.

"Why does the name Pedesko sound familiar?" Jade asked as they sat.

"My name is officer Pedesko…I am a police officer! Would you like some raisin bran?" Beck did his best impression of Tori from when they had the sleepover at Sikowitz.

"Ahh," Jade replied as she reached into her purse and pulled out another granola bar.

"Jade, you should…"

"Don't push me," she grumbled as she shot him a death glare, much like when they were trying to win that ice cream contest to meet Ke$ha.

Beck put his hands up in defense and just let her eat another one.

"Jade West?" Dr. Pedesko called out as she walked into the waiting room.

Beck and Jade both stood up. "That's me," Jade replied.

"Alright, come with me," she said politely as she motioned down the hall.

Beck nodded and followed them. She took them into a room, and Jade and the ultrasound machine all set up.

Beck held onto Jade's hand while Dr. Pedesko rubbed the jelly stuff on Jade's stomach. And then she rubbed the scanner over Jade's tummy.

Beck and Jade both smiled at the image on the screen after the Dr. was done.

"Do you see it?" Dr. Pedesko asked them.

"Yeah, I see it," Jade nodded with a large smile. Her eyes filled with tears, and for once, she didn't care that she was about to cry.

Beck squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

"I'll give you two a couple minutes," Dr. Pedesko said politely before walking out of the room.

"Look…there's our baby," Beck said happily.

"I don't see it!" Jade cried.

"But you just told…"

"I know! But I lied, I don't see it!" She cried again.

"Jade, it's right there," Beck pointed at it.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"See, that little thing right there?" He tried.

"Oh, I see it now," she replied.

Beck sighed, "You don't see it do you?"

"No!" She cried.

Beck pulled the screen closer.

"See this, right here," he placed his finger on it.

She nodded.

"That's it, right there," he exclaimed.

"Well I saw that!" She exclaimed.

"Better now?" He asked as he kissed her on the temple.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah," she replied.

"There he is, Parker Bartholomew Oliver," Beck joked.

"We are definitely not making his middle name Bartholomew," Jade retorted.

"Fleming," he tried.

"Oh not this again," she muttered.

Beck chuckled and looked down at her purse. He raised an eyebrow, and his face contorted with annoyance.

"Jade…" he started.

What?" She snapped at him as he picked up her purse.

He stared at her as he dumped out the contents. The only thing that came out of her purse were Quakers Chewy Bars. There were at least 20 of them.

"You cannot have any more of these!" He exclaimed.

"But they're so good! And I'm always hungry!" She challenged.

"No! You can't have any more of these, it's not healthy!" he exclaimed.

Jade crossed her arms and faced forward. Her bottom lip started quivering as fresh tears formed.

"Jade, I'm not falling for this again," beck stated.

She started sobbing insanely. She looked so helpless.

"Jade?" Beck asked with a bit more concern.

She just continued sobbing.

"Jade, stop fake crying, please?" He asked in a small voice.

She choked out a sob, and that's when Beck knew she wasn't faking.

"Babe, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry," he said sadly as he handed her a granola bar.

"Yay," she said in a cheery tone as she unwrapped it and took a bite. She wiped away the tears and smirked at him.

"You're and evil, evil woman," he stated with an annoyed expression.

"But that's why you love me," she commented as she smiled up at him.

Yup," he replied as he pecked her on the lips.

She pouted slightly, "That's all I get?" She smirked with a mischievous grin.

Beck shrugged and pressed his lips against hers again. He hand went up and tangled itself in his hair.

He slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. He was hit with the taste of the granola bar she had just eating. If it was anybody else, he'd be disgusted, but with Jade he didn't care. Their tongues battled for dominance as Beck nearly tripped and fell onto Jade's hospital bed.

Beck placed his hand at her collarbone and ran it down her body until he reached her waist.

They instantly pulled apart as Dr. Pedesko cleared her throat loudly.

Beck turned red as he awkwardly set his arm on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You can go now," she stated as she arched an eyebrow at them.

**A/N: WOAH, SLUTTY BADE IN A HOSPITAL! Ok, I should've thought that through before saying .-. WHATEVER! I'm in a good mood, because I got OVER 500 REVIEWS! In just a little over a month? AM I GOOD, OR AM I GOOD? *Does happy dance* ANYWHO, I was listening to my playlist on YouTube earlier, and **_**Undo It **_**by **_**Carrie Underwood **_**came on, and even if you may not like country, I'm sure this is how we all feel about Victorious/Nickelodeon…:**

_**You stole my happy; you made me cry.**_

**Well, that's how I feel at least. ANYWHO! You all need to go and look up, Let's Save Victorious, since Fanfiction doesn't like to post links very well. So look it up on Fanfiction, and there's only 3 suggestions, and it's the first one, just follow the directions, which is just leaving a review! **

**THE OTHER REASON I'M IN A GOOD MOOD IS FROM THE Elavan cuteness on Twitter yesterday :3 Liz posted a pic of her and a llama, and Avan replied with: LizGillies #lamaswag. And then he posted a pic of a llama just for Liz, and the llama's hair oddly reminded me of Avan's hair in a way ;DDD And then he corrected himself from the first tweet. He sent 4 tweets while he was on, and 3 of them were to Liz ;D MY ELAVAN FEELS!**

**Oh, and LovingHearts99 – I'm just gonna stop replying to you, because I have no idea what you're saying…**

**NO new chapter until I get 515 reviews.**


	38. Granola Bars

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! I was wondering, should I make this story longer with Bade's lives going on with Parker, or make a sequel? Because I really wanted to start a new story after this, but I want Parker to be involved, so I need your opinions! AND, if you can, you need to call Nickelodeon and explain to them why we don't want Victorious to end. Nickelodeon's number is (212) – 258 – 7500, there are operators Monday through Friday, 8:30am to 7:30pm EST time. So make the call today! And sign as many petitions as you can. And **_**Jeremy Shane, **_**you asked, **_**what's the point of saving it? Nickelodeon already made up their minds. **_**WELL, my motto is, **_**you don't know until you try. **_**So, we have to at least try, I'm not one to just give up, I AM A FIGHTER! **

**Chapter 38**

"Hey, can we stop at the store, I need to pick up something," Jade noted as Beck drove.

"What do you need?" Beck asked as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, nothing, just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" He quizzed.

"Just another pack of Quaker Chewy Bars," she said just barely loud enough for him to hear.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Don't you have like 20 in your purse?" He shot at her.

"19!" She hissed at him. "And it's the only 19 I have left," she pouted.

"No more granola bars," he snapped at her firmly.

She crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. She stayed silent the rest of the way to the RV. And when they pulled up, Jade stormed out of the car and kicked his door open. An annoyed expression formed on Beck's face as he walked up behind her and into the RV.

She stood in the middle of the RV scowling at Beck as he set his keys on the dresser.

"Yes?" He asked in a 'dumb' tone.

"I just want a granola bar!" She whined.

"No! I don't want you getting addicted to them!" beck exclaimed.

"You can't get addicted to granola bars," she challenged.

"Oh, can't you?" He asked as he pulled his phone and went to Google. He sighed, "Well, you can't get addicted, but you'll gain weight, and it's not good for your colon," he explained.

"My what?" She replied as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Colon!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you said, go ahead Jade, have another granola bar!" She snapped at him.

"Jade, do you want a clogged colon?" He quizzed.

"No…I want a granola bar," she replied.

"No," he replied.

She walked up him a little bit and fell to her knees. She put her hands together and started begging.

"Please! I need it! I'm begging you, just _one _more!" She pleaded.

Beck could not comprehend the sight before him. Jade was begging…willingly.

Beck sighed and went over to his little food cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a Handi-snack, **(you know, those cheese product and crackers snacks, where you spread the cheese product on the cracker?)**

"What's this?" Jade asked as he handed it to her. She sat her butt and outstretched her legs in front of her.

"It's a Handi-snack. You've never had a Handi-snack before?" He questioned as he looked down on her.

She pulled off the plastic cover. "What's this red thing for?" She asked as she picked up the spread stick and looked up at him.

"You use it to spread the cheese," he shrugged.

"This isn't cheese, it's cheese product. And I have to spread it myself?" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes…" Beck replied awkwardly.

"Well…that's a lot of work. Can you do it for me?" She asked as she held it out to him.

She reminded him of a 7 year old right now. He did not understand women while they were pregnant; they had too many mood swings.

He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed the Handi-snack. He dipped the spreading stick in the cheese product, and spread it on the cracker.

He smiled and handed Jade the cheese product-covered cracker.

She smiled and took a bite of it. She chewed it slowly, and forever later, she swallowed.

"Sooo…how is it?" Beck asked casually.

She slowly looked up at him. "The granola bars are better," she stated.

"Ok, that's it, we're going to the mall, have some lunch, and walk around," Beck ordered as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"You sound like a teenage girl," Jade retorted.

"And you look like a teenage girl," he replied as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Jade rolled her eyes and went to grab her purse.

"No…" Beck scolded as he grabbed it before she could. "Why don't you take your monkey fur purse today?" He suggested as he handed it to her.

She gave him an annoyed look and took her monkey fur purse from him.

"Wait," Beck exclaimed as he took it back from her. He opened it and pulled out the single granola bar. He tossed it across the RV and handed her the purse back.

She pouted and followed him out to his car. They got in and Beck started driving to the mall.

"Couldn't I just have _one _more?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Half?"

"No."

"A fourth?"

"No!"

"A nibble?"

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he shot an annoyed look at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and slumped in her seat again.

Once they arrived at the mall, Beck grabbed Jade's hand, mainly to prevent her from sneaking off and buying a bunch of granola bars.

"Ok, where do you want to go for lunch?" Beck asked.

"What about that place with the ciabatta bread sandwiches?" She suggested.

"Ooh, Batta's? That place is good," Beck nodded.

"Ok, let's go," Jade motioned in the restaurant's direction.

"Jade, it's this way," Beck pointed out as he pointed the opposite way.

"No, Beck, it's this way," she replied as she pointed in left.

"Jade, I've been there many times…it's _this _way," he pointed right.

"You are greatly mistaken, babe…it's this way," she whispered the last part as she pointed left again.

"You are the one who is mistaken, my love, it's this way," he pointed right again.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him, and was about to speak, but a lady interrupted.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" She asked.

"Yes, there is! She thinks Batta's is _that_ way, when it's clearly _this _way," Beck explained pointing each way.

"Nooo…Batta's is _this _way, but he thinks it's _that _way," Jade explained.

"It's actually to the left," the lady informed them.

"HA!" Jade shouted in Beck's face.

"But you could also get there by going right," the lady shrugged.

"HA!" Beck shouted back in her face.

Jade stuck her tongue out at them and crossed her arms. She was only pregnant for a month and she was having an attitude for no reason, Beck thought to himself.

In Beck's mind…the worst thing in the world = pregnancy.

**A/N: Isn't Jade lovely while pregnant? That explains why she seemed happy, and then pissed all of the sudden. And when you're pregnant, you crave something, and Jade craved granola bars…BIG TIME!**

**Oh, and in the last chapter, that scene was borrowed from Friends, but I laughed so hard at it, I decided to use it….PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Ok, so, saving Victorious! Everybody call Nick! ((212) – 258 – 7500) If you live near Nick studios, stage a protest! (I can't because I live in Michigan -.-) We need to show Nick how much Victorious means to us, and you never know, something good might come out of it. It's worth a shot! We're not going down without a fight! WE GOTTA FIGHT, FOR OUT RIGHT, FOR VICTORIOUS!**

**I called Nickelodeon studios…and this is basically what happened…**

**I called, and then they made me wait for an operator for like 5 minutes, and then the operator answered, but he had a really strong Japanese accent, but I figured out what he was saying, and he passed me along to a receptionist, and he said that he wasn't the right person for me to talk to, so he told me to leave my name, and he have 'the appropriate' person talk to me and answer my questions :D I called a TV studio! And they're gonna call back later…I am not letting go of my phone today :) MY HANDS ARE SHAKING! But I was on a roll with the receptionist! I told him exactly what I was calling for, without stuttering or hesitating! And I'm usually a shy, nervous, little person!**

**ANYWHO, I will update after I get a callback, (it'll be an actual chapter, not just an AN), and I'll tell you all about my talk with the 'appropriate' person.**

**No new chapters until I get a callback…or 530 reviews…whichever comes first.**


	39. Never Get Enough

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, Nickelodeon is AWFUL! They still haven't called me back! So I called again, and I asked the operator, "Can I please speak to someone about the abrupt ending of Victorious?" And she sent me to an automated voice message, AKA, Viewers Assistance. So, I called again, and told her that I wanted to speak to a LIVING person, and she sent me to the automated message again -.- BUT! NICKELODEON SAYS VICTORIOUS MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE! If the last 15 episodes get extremely high ratings, then they may come back for another season! AND TO DO THAT! All you have to do is watch every new episode LIVE, AKA when it airs. Don't watch it the next day! Watch it when it airs! Turn on all of the TV's in your house, and tune in to Nickelodeon! We can do this you guys! WE MIGHT SAVE VICTORIOUS!**

**Chapter 39**

Beck and Jade walked into the little restaurant, and the waitress led them to a table. They sat across from eachother as the waitress spoke up.

"I'm Anna, your waitress, can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked politely.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you don't have to smile constantly," she retorted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is a regulation," she replied calmly.

"Well it's creepy," Jade exclaimed.

Beck placed his hand on her leg under the table, trying to calm her down. She looked towards him and huffed. "I'll have a coffee," she mumbled.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"Um, I'll have pink lemonade," he replied.

"Alright, here are your menus, and I'll be right back with your drinks," she stated as she placed the menus down.

"You're so girly," Jade muttered teasingly as she looked at her menu.

"How so?" Beck quizzed.

"Pink lemonade?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"What, pink lemonade is good," he said defensively.

"You don't even know what makes it pink," she reminded him.

"Sure I do…its pink because of…of…of grenadine," he finished as he Googled it on his phone.

"Grenadine is red," Jade informed him.

"Yes, and red and light yellow make pink," he shrugged.

"You really need to review your color wheel," Jade shook her head.

Beck sighed and looked at his menu. A couple minutes later Anna came back with their drinks.

"Alright, would you guys like some more time to figure out what you want?" She asked politely.

"Uh, no we're ready. I'm gonna have the mozzarella chicken sandwich," Beck said with a casual smile.

"And you ma'am?" Anna inquired.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Quaker Chewy Bars would you?" She questioned.

"Jade!" Beck hissed.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"She'll have the French Dip sandwich," Beck replied.

"Alright," Anna noted before walking off.

"I didn't want a French Dip sandwich!" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Well, too late now!" He exclaimed back at her.

"Or not…WAITER!" Jade screamed.

"Jade!" Beck scolded.

"I don't want a French Dip!" She screamed.

"Jade you're drawing attention to us," he whisper-hissed.

"I don't care; let me draw up more attention! HEY EVERYBODY, I DON'T WANT A FRENCH DIP SANDWHICH!" She shouted as she stood up on her seat.

Beck put his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "Please god, let the next 8 months go by _really _fast," he prayed.

"How many of you have ever been served something you didn't want?" Jade asked.

Great, the chewy bars were going to her head.

"Me!" A bunch of people shouted as they raised their hands.

This was ridiculous; she was starting a mob because Beck ordered her a sandwich she didn't want.

She stepped onto their table and started ranting to the crowd. Beck sighed, stood on his chair, picked her up, put her over his shoulder and evacuated the premises.

"Beck, put me down!" Jade shouted as they walked out of the restaurant.

Once they were far from the restaurant, he set her down.

"Jade, you're being ridiculous!" He exclaimed.

"You're not the one who's PMSing right now!" She screamed angrily.

"Jade, you aren't PMSing, you're pregnant," he retorted.

"Oh, what're you, the PMS expert?" She quizzed.

"No, I'm just saying that…"

"HEY EVERYONE, BECK IS THE…"

Before she could finish, Beck's hand covered her mouth. The rest of her statement was muffled due to his hand.

"Licking my hand won't make me move my hand," he informed her as she licked his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm going to take my hand away, and you're not going yell anything," he instructed. "Got it?" He added.

She nodded, and Beck sighed. He slowly took his hand away, and as soon as he did she sighed in defeat.

She smiled up at him and slid her hands underneath his jean jacket and around him into a hug. He raised an eyebrow at her and placed his hands on the small of her back as she hugged him.

Beck would never understand mood swings. One second she was pissed, and the next she was all lovey-dovey. Although, he really enjoyed the lovey-dovey Jade…a lot.

"Well, aren't you all sweet all of the sudden," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just love you so much," she smiled.

As much as Beck loved her, he was really confused right now. She never just said she loved him for no reason.

"I love you too," he replied as he pressed his lips against hers, completely ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a mall.

She pulled away, and started walking away, with a granola bar in firm in her hand.

"What the…?" Beck exclaimed as he held out his jean jacket. Now he remembered, he had taken a granola bar from her the other day and stuck it in the pocket inside of his jacket…and Jade must've remembered it.

She unwrapped the chewy bar and went to take a bite. As she did she looked back at Beck with a sexy gleam in her eyes as she gave him a wink.

It was official; he would never get enough of that girl.

He chuckled as he shook his head and followed after her.

…

Later that night, Beck and Jade were laying on beck's bed. Beck was up against the wall, and Jade was lying against him with his arms around her. Neither Beck nor Jade wanted to move as Jade's phone rang.

"Nooo," Jade whined.

Beck reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

It was Cat. "Hey Cat," Beck greeted.

She gasped. "Beck, why did you steal Jade's phone?"

"I didn't steal it, she didn't feel like answering," he shrugged.

"Ooh, put me on speaker phone," she giggled.

"Ok," he replied as he put her on speaker, "You are on speaker!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat shouted.

"What do you want?" Jade snapped at her.

"I signed you up for the Mommy Education class," she replied cheerfully.

"You what?" Jade shouted.

"What's the Mommy Education class?" Beck asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a class where they show you how to be a 'good mommy'," Jade replied in frustration.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Cat tried.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"I think you should go, I'll hang out with Andre or something," Beck shrugged.

"I don't want to go to the Mommy Education class!" Jade yelled.

Beck reached under his pillow and pulled out a Quaker Chewy Bar and held it in front of her.

"Ok I'll go," she replied happily as she grabbed it from him.

**A/N: Yay, next chapter is Mommy Education class! Can't wait to see how that turns out xD I would of updated yesterday, but Nickelodeon never called back, and the night before my computer fell off my desk and broke, so I have to share with my sister, and she wouldn't let me update -.- SO HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! And don't forget, you have to watch all of the new 15 episodes LIVE. Tori Saves Beck and Jade is one that none of you should miss…I know I won't. Here are my rules when TSB&J airs:**

**No talking**

**No breathing loudly**

**No changing the channel**

**No eating loudly**

**No asking me to do something**

**No noises whatsoever!**

**My mom says I'm being ridiculous, and that it's just a TV show couple…and trust me, she got my Bade lecture. I LOCKED MY BROTHER IN THE CLOSET TODAY! Because he was rubbing Bori in my face and insulting Bade T.T He kept on saying, Beck and Tori are so cute together! I wished they kissed! Jade is mean, and Beck should date Tori instead! And I'm all like -.-"" SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**No new chapter until I get 345 reviews. AND, how much many more chapters do you guys want from this story?**


	40. A Change In Plans

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: SUP PEOPLEZ! So, Nickelodeon never called me back, but it doesn't surprise me -.- OK, so you remember how I told you guys that I locked my brother in the closet? Well, when he got out, he started complaining to my mom, and my mom started yelling at me. And I was like, "He said that Beck and Tori were cute together, and he wished that they had kissed!" And my mom just turned to my brother and was like, "You had it coming." MY MOM IS AWESOME! Even though she says my obsession is pointless, she still understands, and knows not to insult my ship. Like one time, she asked me, "What about when Victorious ends…then will you forget about Bade?" And I told her, "No, I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!" And then she just walked away. ALSO, I have actually no idea what you do at a Mommy Education class, and I don't know how to be a mommy, so this is just the knowledge I have.**

**Chapter 40 (WOAH, my longest story!)**

The next morning, Jade hit her head against the window repeatedly as Beck drove her to the Mommy Education class.

"Jade, you're gonna break my window," Beck remarked.

"And?" She retorted as she continued hitting her head against the window.

"I would appreciate it if it _wasn't _broken," he pointed out.

"Shucks to be you," she snapped at him as she continued.

Beck sighed as they pulled up at the building. It was being held at the Recreational Center. They both got out of the car and walked into the massive building.

"I don't wanna be here," Jade muttered.

"Come on, it's only 3 hours," Beck tried cheering her up.

She shot a glare at him. "_Only _3 hours? Are you kidding me?"

"How about this, afterwards, I'll take you scissor shopping," he promised.

She sighed, "Fine," she replied.

"So, where's Cat?" Beck questioned.

"She only signed me up for it, and only soon-to-be mommies can attend," she explained.

"What if a man was pregnant?" Beck shrugged.

"Men can't get pregnant," Jade replied.

Beck pulled out his phone and Googled it. "See, I typed in, can a man get pregnant, it came up with an article titled…'Sure, but…it might kill him," he read the last part in a different tone.

"So, if a man was pregnant, he wouldn't need a Mommy Education class," Jade chuckled.

"Ok, so Cat said we need to go to room 183?" Beck questioned.

"143," Jade corrected.

"Did you know that 143 means…"

"I love you…I know," Jade replied boredly.

"Aw, I love you too," he teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him and opened the door to room 143.

A bunch of young women sitting in a circle looked towards the door when it opened.

"Welcome," one of the women greeted.

Jade smiled awkwardly. "Hi," she replied.

"Sir, could you please leave the room?" The lady asked.

Beck nodded. "Sorry, I was just dropping her off," Beck replied casually.

Beck smiled at her and left the room.

"Come and sit in our circle," the lady instructed.

Jade sighed, set her purse with the other purses and sat in the circle.

"I'm Claire, what is your name?" The lady questioned.

"I'm Jade," Jade replied.

"Alright, nice to meet you Jade. Did your boyfriend sign you up for this class?" Claire asked.

"No, my stupid friend did," Jade retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Now Jade, if you wanna get better, you can't call people mean, degrading words," Claire scolded.

"Get better?" Jade repeated as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Duh! That's why you're here!" One of the women hissed at her.

"Rachel, be nice to Jade, she won't ever get better if you're mean to her," Claire informed her.

"What do you mean get better?" Jade exclaimed.

"I mean work with your anger issues," Claire replied.

"Anger issues? I don't have anger issues!" She shouted as she stood up.

"Then why did you sign up for an Anger Management class?" Rachel cut in.

"_Anger Management? _I didn't sign myself up for this! Cat said this was a…" Jade trailed off.

"Jade, please sit down," Claire instructed.

"Someone has some serious issues," one of the women whispered to the women next to her.

"Shut up!" Jade screamed at her.

"Jade, do you need a timeout?" Claire questioned.

"I'm almost 18! I don't need a timeout!" She shouted.

"Claire, she's scaring me," one of the women whimpered.

"Look, I don't have an anger issue," Jade stated firmly.

"Quite frankly, you do," Rachel remarked.

"Jade, I'll give you til he count of 3 to sit down and cooperate," Claire threatened.

"And if I don't?" Jade challenged.

"You see those guards over there?" She questioned as she pointed at the 2 large guards against the wall.

Jade looked over at them and slowly sat down.

She sighed in annoyance and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, today's focus is being mean to others," Claire announced.

All of the women looked towards her with rapt attention.

"How many of you have been violent towards someone?" Claire asked.

Everybody in the circle raised their hands. Jade rolled her eyes and slowly raised her hand.

"Alright, how many of you have pushed someone from 40 feet in the air?" Claire asked.

Jade looked at her cautiously and raised her hand, and 5 other women raised their hands.

Seriously, they all pushed someone 40 feet too; Jade had pushed Tori from 40 feet when she did that stunt. Also, Jade was honestly shocked when she found out Beck did the stunt the first time. She teased him about it for about…6 months afterwards.

"Alright, how many of you have poured coffee on someone's head?" Claire asked.

Jade's eyes widened, but she raised her hand anyway, along with 7 other people.

Jade pressed her elbow into her leg and held her head up in her fist.

"Alright, how many of you have kicked someone off of a chair," Claire inquired.

Jade rolled her eyes and raised her hand. She was getting skeptical about this.

"How many of you have attacked someone because some TV producers cut together a phone conversation with them and your boyfriend?" Claire asked.

"Alright that's it!" Jade exclaimed as she stood up. "What the hell is going on here?" Jade questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Foul language is unacceptable. And what do you mean, this is an Anger Management class," Claire pointed out.

"No, there's something going on, how did you know I did all of those things?" Jade quizzed.

"I didn't know, I guess you're anger issue is immense, or it's just a coincidence," Claire shrugged.

"A coincidence? How many people have really attacked someone because of a TV producer?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Many people, 6 of us have," Rachel spoke up.

"Ok, I'm out," Jade shook her head as she started towards the door, but the 2 guards got in front of the door.

Jade swallowed and backed up. She sighed in defeat and sat back in the circle.

"Ok, how many of you are 17?" Claire asked.

Jade raised her hand along with only 1 other person.

"Ok uh, how many of you have friends named Cat, Robbie, Andre, and a not-friend Tori?" Claire asked.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows when 8 other people raised their hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jade snapped at all of them.

"Jade, watch your language, and those are all very popular names," Claire scolded.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but Claire cut her off.

"How many of your guys' middle name is August?" She asked.

All of them raised their hands.

"How is this Anger Management class? All you're doing is proving that society is jacked up!" Jade shouted.

"Jade, take some deep breaths and think happy thoughts," Claire instructed.

"You know what, forget this!" Jade shouted.

She stood up and went towards the door. The two guards looked down on her.

She reached in her boot and pulled out a pair of scissors. She held them firmly in front of them. "Move out of my way!" Jade ordered.

One of them grabbed her scissors before she could do anything else. She growled and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and Jade stomped on the other guard's foot.

"Jade!" Claire shouted as Jade opened the door and ran out.

Claire and the other girls got up and started chasing after her.

Jade looked behind her and saw them chasing her. She cursed under her breath and ran.

She ran to the flight of stairs and ran down them. She had never actually been in this building, so she had no clue where she was going, and she was running to fast to pay attention to the way her and Beck had come up.

She had been on the 3rd floor, but she got off of the stairs at the 2nd floor and kept running.

"Jade!" She heard Claire yell after.

She didn't know what kind of psychos Cat signed her up with, but it didn't surprise her that it was Cat who signed her up for this.

She read the sign as she read by, and realized that she was heading to the game room. She decided that she would hide in there until these freaks were gone.

She looked behind her as she ran into the game room.

She screamed and fell backwards as someone shouted at her.

Taking deep breaths she looked up and saw numerous people. Those people included Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Trina, and Beck. Along with tons of other people from her school. The game room was decorated in birthday decorations. Banners, balloons, confetti, and other stuff.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted in unison.

Jade was still too stunned to get up.

"Jade?" Beck exclaimed.

She blinked a few times and Beck helped her up.

"What is all of this?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh no…you seriously forgot your own birthday?" Beck asked with a chuckle.

Jade felt like slapping herself…she forgot her own birthday.

"Wow Jade, I didn't think you'd forget your own birthday," Tori remarked.

"You guys threw me a surprise birthday party?" She concluded.

"Yupper-dee-doo!" Robbie exclaimed.

"But what about the freaks in Anger Management?" She questioned.

"You don't recognize us?" Rachel asked as they group of girls from the class came up behind her.

"We all go to Hollywood Arts," Claire pointed out.

"You guys set up for me to go to an Anger Management so you could set up a surprise party for me," Jade compensated.

"Yup, we got the game room, the arcade, which is actually different from the game room, the waterpark, and the pizzeria," Beck explained.

"All for you!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god! This is great, thank you guys!" Jade exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Beck. Jade was truly grateful that her friends did all of this for her. She wasn't too psyched about the Anger Management class, but the rest was great.

"Seriously, was the Anger Management class necessary?" Jade questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I told Cat to get them to do a Mommy Education class, but she told them the wrong thing, so the Anger Management wasn't a part of the plan," Andre explained.

"Alright…LET"S PARTY!" Tori shouted.

Everyone cheered in unison.

"We'll do the waterpark in about an hour! All of the pizza is at the tables, so go ahead and eat, and play some games! And then we'll go to the waterpark for a while, and then we'll do cake, and Jade can open her presents!" Beck explained.

Everyone started dispersing to eat pizza and play games.

"Wait, who planned all of this?" She asked her little group of friends.

They all smiled and pushed Beck forward. Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for doing all of this," she said softly.

"Anything for _my _girl," he remarked as he placed his hands on her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

All of her friends let out an 'aww'.

They smiled at eachother as they pulled apart.

"Let's go eat, and then we'll play some games," Beck motioned towards a table.

"Let's go!" Jade exclaimed as she ran off to a table.

**A/N: I couldn't resist you guys! Jade reminds me of someone who'd forget her own birthday…I've forgotten mine before. And with everything that had been happening, it shouldn't surprise you that she forgot. ANYWHO, the next chapter will be Jade's birthday party! I can promise for the next chapter: Bade cuteness, Cat's airheadedness, and a special guest ;)**

**I almost cried while reading your reviews! I never thought I was **_**that **_**good at writing, so when you guys tell me it's your favorite story, or that I'm one of the best writers on Fanfiction, it really means a lot. I wish there was some way I could thank you guys :/ Especially since I have 552 reviews! I think…Is that a normal review amount? Cuz I say that's really good! And I don't know how many more chapters I'm gonna do, but I love writing it, and I still have quite a bit more up my sleeve. And I will never stop writing Bade fics! Ha, watch, I'll be a little 90 year old typing about Bade xD I can actually imagine that :P**

**OH, and TheWantedHOA, I feel kinda bad, since you thanked me for putting Glad You Came in one of the chapters, and I forgot to mention it in the next chapter, and then you said it again, and I forgot again. So here's your special response, YOU'RE WELCOME! Oh, and by the way… "The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came." AND… "I'm better, so much better now. I see the light, tough the light, we're together now. I'm better, so much better now. Look at the skies, give me life, we're together now. We've only just begun, hypnotized by drums. Until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun. They said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run, we've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun." THAT WAS SO RANDOM!**

**ANYWHO…**

**No new chapter until I get 563 reviews!**


	41. Bade Bade Revolution

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I found a ship that pisses me off as much Bori…and that ship is Jori. Well, I don't hate Jori, I just kinda hate the Jori shippers; they're really obnoxious, and when I'm on the Jade tumblr, it's like the only thing I see. AND LET ME SAY, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LESBIANS OR GAYS! I actually think they're nicer than straight people…just saying. But the Jori shippers are sure that Jade and Tori will discover their love for eachother in Jade Moves Away. Jade Moves Away better be Bade-centric…not Jori centric. I used to really like Jori, I shipped it a little bit before I started shipping Bade…then I discovered the perfection of Bade :D So Jori fans really need to calm down, I already have Bori fans pissing me off, I don't need another group shippers pissing me off. P.S. I DON'T HATE ALL JORI FANS, OR JORI, just a large majority of the Jori shippers right now…but that could just be because I have a short-temper.**

**Chapter 41**

Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre all went to a table and started eating pizza.

Robbie took a plastic knife and started carving into his pizza. Jade raised an eyebrow at him as she ate.

"What're you doing?" Tori asked him.

"Just wait," he retorted.

"Oh, Jade, I forgot, I invited someone special," Beck said happily.

"Who?" She quizzed.

Beck turned around and Jade turned around as well. Jade's eye widened.

"JADE!" Bones shouted as he ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You invited Bones?" Jade hissed at Beck.

"Come on, we're the best friends he's ever had," Beck tried reasoning.

"It's true!" Bones shouted as he let go of Jade.

"Yaaay," Jade remarked.

"So, is it true? Are you having baby Bade?" Bones asked.

"You sound just like Max," Jade muttered.

"Oh, I talked to him yesterday, and I told him I was gonna see you guys, and he said you were pregnant," Bones explained.

"Beck, Jade, who's your friend?" Tori asked.

"Oh. This is our friend the robber, he robbed the Hollywood Arts library, and he was a part of the group that tried to kill us," Jade replied subtly.

Cat's eye widened as she scooted closer to Robbie.

"But don't worry, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Jade noted.

"I like knives," Bones stated completely oblivious of what she had said.

Jade nodded and motioned towards him proving her point.

"I'm gonna go to the arcade, peace!" He exclaimed as he walked off.

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to her pizza.

"There, all done," Robbie stated.

"What did you make?" Andre asked.

"I made you guy's initials," he stated as he showed Beck and Jade his pizza letters. "See, BJ," he commented.

Everybody looked at Cat as she let out a fearful scream, covered her ears, stood up, and ran for her life screaming at the top of her lungs.

All of them laughed, except for Robbie who didn't understand for a couple seconds, and then joined in on their laughing.

"Who wants to go to the gym and play some 3 on 3?" Andre quizzed.

"Cat is scared of the ball, Robbie couldn't play if it saved his life, and I don't play basketball...I'm a sport retardant," Jade explained.

Beck laughed at the sport retardant thing.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" He tried.

"Sure, I'll beat you guys, but whatever," Jade shrugged as she got up.

They all went to the next room over, which was the arcade. Cat was already in there playing the game with the rubber duckies. The sounds of winning and losing from the games filled the room, which was also bright with arcade game lights.

"Who wants to go first?" Jade challenged as she stood up on the platform.

They all pushed Andre up, and Jade shot him an evil smirk.

Andre looked like a chicken with his head cut off as he 'danced' against Jade. Jade on the other hand was a natural.

Everybody cheered either Jade or Andre on. Soon, Jade won, and now Tori was up.

Jade smoked her in a heartbeat, and then it was Robbie. Everyone basically laughed at how his left butt cheek drooped lower than his right one. He walked off of the little platform in embarrassment, and Cat took his spot.

Cat laughed like an idiot and jumped up and down the whole time.

Once Jade beat her, Jade sent a mischievous grin towards Beck. By then, a crowd and surrounded them.

"BECK! BECK! BECK! BECK!" The crowd cheered.

Beck shook his head. "No, I don't want to make the birthday girl cry on her birthday," Beck teased.

Jade scoffed and crossed her arms. "Are you afraid to be beat by a girl?" She taunted.

"You should be the one who's afraid, babe," he warned as he got up onto the platform.

The crowd 'oohed' as Beck smirked at her.

The song started, and they started dancing. They danced in perfect harmony as the crowd chanted each of their names.

Jade glared over at Beck as they danced. Well, more like stepped on the arrow buttons.

Everyone watched as their scores went up higher. **(I've never actually played Dance Dance Revolution, but I've heard of it life 50 billion times)**

Beck reached out his hand to distract her, but she swatted his hand away trying to focus on the game.

He reached his hand out again and she gripped his arm and pulled on it, knocking him over. Beck grabbed the arm she was grabbing him with and pulled her on top of him.

"_Game over,_" the game announced.

"What the hell, you twit!" She shouted at him.

Beck laughed and helped her up.

"WHO WANTS TO HIT THE WATERPARK NOW?" Beck shouted. Everyone cheered and went to change into their bathing suits.

Jade placed her hands on her hips and glared at Beck. "I don't even have my bathing suit here, genius," she challenged.

"Don't worry, I brought it for you," Beck smiled as he pecked her on the lips.

Jade smiled and followed after him as he went to get her bathing suit.

…

After over an hour in the water park, they went back to the big open room where they ate, and took a seat around the mountain of presents.

"So, you wanna do presents first? Or cake first?" Beck asked Jade as he draped his towel over his shoulder.

"Uh, hello, I'm a girl, what do you think I want first," she snapped at him.

Jade chuckled as she took her seat in front of the presents.

She opened all of the ones from the people she didn't know first, and once those ones were out of the way, she grabbed Tori's present.

She unwrapped it and looked up at Tori. "You got me The Scissoring _platinum edition_?" She quizzed.

Tori smiled and nodded.

"Isn't the platinum edition the one with deleted x-rated scenes? For sadism?" Beck quizzed.

Jade smiled and evil smile, "Uh-huh," she replied.

Beck looked towards Tori, "Why would you do this to me?" He exclaimed.

Everybody laughed and waited for Jade to open her next present.

She opened Robbie's next. A giant smile formed on her face as she held up a comedically large pair of scissors **(Like Sam's giant fork on iCarly, iQ)**

Beck's jaw dropped at the size of the scissors. He closed his mouth and looked towards Robbie and Tori. "You guys are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Jade smirked and opened Andre's present. It was a gift card for the scissor shop in Calabasas.

Beck hid his face in his hands. "I'm dead," he shouted.

"I don't get it, what's wrong Beck?" Cat asked.

"Jade has the extra gory version of the Scissoring, she has a giant pair of sharp scissors, and she has a gift card to buy _more _scissors," Beck explained.

Cat looked at him with a blank expression.

"Ok, nevermind," beck held his hands up, and Cat giggled.

"Open mine!" She shouted.

"No! Open mine!" Bones shouted.

"But I want Jade to open mine," Cat whimpered.

"Well, she's gonna open mine first!" Bones shouted.

"I feel as though you should open up Bones' present first," Cat suggested.

Jade raised an eyebrow and picked up Bones' thin present. She unwrapped it carefully and her jaw dropped when she looked at what it was.

A smile formed on her face as she showed it to Beck.

"Oh my god, how did you afford these?" Beck asked in awe.

"I have my ways," he shrugged.

**A/N: You guys wanna know what Bones got Jade, don't you? WELL YOU WILL FIND OUT…ON THE MOOOOOOOON-AHHH! BEE-YETCH! Sorry, what I meant was, you'll find out in the next chapter xD The next chapter will finish Jade's party, and go into Bones' present! SO, LEAVE ME YOUR GUESSES OF WHAT THE PRESENT IS IN YOUR REVIEW! I want lots of guesses!**

**ALSO, I didn't mean to offend any Jori shippers…I really like Jori, but the fans are just pissing me off…and I get pissed off easily, and I already have Bori fans pissing me off, so sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings. AND WHILE I'M ON THE TOPIC OF PEOPLE PISSING ME OFF…**

_**Jeremy Shane. **_**They said that they think it's cute that my brother likes Bori -.- I know you can voice your opinion, but that sorta pissed me off.**

**And someone also reviewed, **_**Do another chapter, or I will find you. **_**AND THAT WAS MY ENCOURAGEMENT TO UPDATE. lol**

**No new chapter until I get 677 reviews.**


	42. New York City

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: AHHH, sorry for not update yesterday, but before my sister went to work, she changed the password and never told me what it was, so I couldn't get on the computer -.- And then when she got home, we went to this dinner in the park thing, and this creepy kid followed me around, and tried holding my hand…and then we went grocery shopping, and then my sister wouldn't let me on the BUT I'M HERE TODAY…but more bad news, I can update today, but not tomorrow, and probably not Monday either. BUT HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! So now new chapter until probably Tuesday. OH and only one person got the surprise 95% right! They got the surprise right, but the location wrong ;)**

**Chapter 42**

"Airplane tickets to New York City?" Tori exclaimed as Jade showed everyone else.

"Beck told me that you've always wanted to go to NYC," Bones shrugged.

"Really?" Jade questioned in disbelief.

"Mhm, we get to go see 2 broadway shows, we get to see the statue of liberty, we get to go to central park, _and _we get a helicopter ride over the city," Beck explained.

"Oh my god!" Jade exclaimed as she pulled Bones into a hug.

Bones smirked and hugged her in return.

Jade tried pulling away but Bones wouldn't let go.

"Bones…" Jade trailed off.

"Ok Bones, you can let go of my _fiancée _now," Beck put emphasis on fiancée.

Bones was completely content in this position.

"Bones!" Beck shouted.

Bones immediately let go and looked away awkwardly.

"When do we leave?" Jade quizzed.

"In 2 weeks," Beck replied.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!" Jade exclaimed as she pulled Beck into a hug next.

…

**(2 Weeks Later)**

Jade's eyes were basically glued to taxi window as they entered New York City. It was always how she imagined it. **(More like how I imagined it, I never actually went to New York City before, I'm using my sister for information, she's been to NYC before)**

Beck had never seen Jade so excited.

"Ok, so, first we're gonna go to dinner, and then see Wicked on Broadway," Beck noted as he looked at the pamphlet.

"Oh my god, I love Wicked," Jade noted as she looked away from the window for the first time.

"I know, I picked out the Broadway shows," Beck shrugged proudly.

"What other one are we gonna see this week?" Jade quizzed.

"The Phantom Of The Opera," Beck smiled at her, knowing how much she loved that one.

"You guys are on your honeymoon?" The taxi driver questioned.

They both looked towards him, completely oblivious that he had been there the whole time.

"No, uh, my friend bought us plane tickets for my birthday, he's a…"

"Lawyer," Beck interrupted. He wasn't sure how a taxi driver would react to, 'my friend, the robber, gave me plane tickets.'

Jade rolled her eyes.

"But, you're still a couple, right?" He quizzed.

"Uh…yeah," Beck replied awkwardly.

"How long have you been dating?" He quizzed.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Jade retorted.

"Sorry, just lonely," he shrugged.

"Well sir, your girlfriend is very pretty," he nodded.

"Could we just get off here," Beck exclaimed.

"But your hotel is still another block," he reminded them.

Beck sighed and stayed quiet.

Thankfully the taxi driver didn't say anything else until they arrived at their hotel.

Beck paid the creepy man and followed Jade with his luggage into the hotel.

Jade stared in amazement at how nice the lobby was. "What is this, a 4 star hotel?" She asked in awe.

"Yupper-dee-doo-da," Beck replied as he signed them in.

"Here is your key sir, enjoy your stay," the man at the front desk stated as he handed Beck their room key.

Jade followed him to the elevator.

"Ok, how the hell did you and Bones afford all of this?" Jade asked as they got in the elevator.

"That is secret information," Beck teased.

"Well, I don't care, I just care about this vacation," she said in content.

"That's good," Beck replied as he kissed her temple.

They arrived at the third floor and walked down the hall to their room.

Beck unlocked the door and let Jade go in first. She stared in amazement at the beautiful room.

She dropped her suitcase, screamed, and ran and jumped on the bed.

Beck felt like he was watching a kid on Christmas morning. Jade never got this excited. Must be a part of her pregnancy, Beck thought to himself.

He dragged her suitcase over by the bed along with his own.

Beck scooped Jade up and spun her around screaming, "We're in New York City!"

Beck stopped and held her bridal style when someone knocked on their open door.

"Would you 2 shut up!" A grumpy old woman shouted at them. Well, not that old, maybe 50 or so. She had an accent that seemed familiar, but Beck and Jade couldn't remember the accent.

"No" Jade shrugged.

"Ignorant teenagers," she mumbled.

"Excuse me, we aren't teenagers, we happen to be 18 years old," Jade informed her as she jumped out of Beck's arms and started approaching her.

"Jade…" Beck warned.

"Oh, and how long have you been 18, and hour?" The woman taunted.

"Look lady, I'm just trying to enjoy a nice vacation with my boyfriend," Jade retorted.

"And I'm just trying to have a nice week with my daughter while she's back from our home country," the lady snapped at them.

"Where's your home country?" Beck asked as he walked up next to Jade.

They immediately got the accent when she started hissing at them.

Once she was done, Beck and Jade wiped the spit off of their faces. "Oh yay, of all people we could've got rooms next too, we got put next to Yerbanians," Jade retorted angrily towards Beck.

"How was I supposed to know that we would…"

"What is the problem mother?" Someone asked as they came up next to the small woman.

Jade instantly recognized the woman. It was the lady she called big and stupid while they were in prison.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered.

"Nope, there's no problem, have a nice night," Beck exclaimed as he shut the door.

"I say we go to dinner now," Jade nodded.

"Wait, wasn't that the lady that you were insulting in Yerba?" Beck quizzed as they both pressed their backs against the door.

"…maybe," Jade replied.

"Ok, whatever, let's just go," Beck rushed.

"Let's," Jade repeated as she went over to her suitcase. "Let me change first," she ordered.

Beck sighed and waited for her.

Once she was done, he grabbed her hand and they left their room, and went back to the elevator.

They went down the elevator and went out of the hotel.

…

"To those who ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I, am defying gravity! And flying high, defying to gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" Jade sang as they walked down the sidewalk after watching Wicked.

"I hope you're happy," Beck threw in there for her sake.

"Bring me down!"

"So we've got to bring her down!" Beck sang.

Neither of them cared that people stared at them as they walked by.

"Oh my god, I love that!" Jade exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Beck joked as they basically were ran into by everyone who walked passed them.

"So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Jade questioned.

Beck pulled out the pamphlet and started reading it.

"Ok, at 10am, we have ferry tickets over to the statue of liberty. And once we're done with that, we're going to Central Park until 6, and then we have reservations at a 4 star restaurant. And then we're going back to the hotel to relax, and maybe 'play' a little bit," he explained the last park in a seductive tone.

He waited for her to respond. But she didn't.

"Jade?" He questioned as he stopped.

He turned around…she wasn't behind him anymore. "Jade!" He called out.

He pushed back through the flood of people retracing their steps.

"Jade!" He called out again as his heart raced.

He looked above people, and he couldn't find her.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

He lost his pregnant girlfriend in New York City.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! That is high-larious. Well…for me at least, maybe not so much for you since you don't get to find out what happens next until Tuesday. WOW I'M NOT GOOD WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! ANYWHO, GET PSYCHED FOR TUESDAY! OH, and did you like Beck and Jade's room neighbors? **

**Ok, Dan said if Nick will let him, he'll make the best ending episode we've ever seen, for Victorious. And the other day, I watched the series finale of Friends…and I cried. And I didn't even watch Friends that much! Imagine how it'll be with a show I adored and watched constantly!**

**OH, this morning as soon as I woke up, I came out into the living room, and my sister was watching Spongebob. And it was on commercial, and Liz Gillies's We Are Believix music video came on, and my mom walked by, and she was like, "Woah, is that Jade!" I died laughing.**

**Ok, on Tuesday, I will not update unless I have 600 reviews :) That's only 12 more reviews :D**


	43. Wander

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies :) I got back from up north last night, and instantly went to Fanfiction, and I literally choked…when…I…saw…that I had…633 reviews! I know that like 30 of those were from 1 person, but I don't care! I'm still freaking! ANYWHO, I could shoot someone right now…I saw the preview of Wanko's Warehouse, and I got all excited, and then I realized that it isn't gonna air until September 22 -.- THAT'S A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH! At this rate, Tori Saves Beck and Jade will air next year sometime .-. Ok, I'll shut up, go ahead and read, I know you want to ;) WARNING: This chapter is sprinkled with DRAMA!**

**Chapter 43**

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" Beck shouted as he pushed through the crowd.

People pushed into him, obviously not too happy about him running into them and screaming for someone.

He ran his fingers through his hair frantically and pulled out his phone. He dialed Jade's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Come on Jade, pick up pick up pick up," he repeated over and over.

"_Hey, this is Jade, but you already know that if you dialed my number, don't leave a message, I probably hate you," _her voicemail exclaimed.

There was a short _beep, _and Beck left his message…"Jade! Where the hell are you? You can't just run off in New York City! Where are you?" He shouted at the phone. He hit end and shoved his phone in his pocket.

He stopped some random woman, "Hey, have you seen a woman about, yay-high, black hair with blue streaks, wearing a short black dress, pregnant, and possibly carrying a pair of scissors?" He quizzed.

"No!" She yelled at him as she pushed passed him.

Beck sighed and stopped another poor woman, "Hey, have you seen a woman about yay-high, black hair with blue streaks, wearing a…" he was cut off by the lady kicking him in the groin. He fell to his knees in pain.

Nobody took notice to him, they just walked on by. Beck took a deep breath and got back on his feet. He hated knowing that most of the country's rapes took place in New York City. If Jade got raped, then Beck wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He looked over into the road to make sure she didn't get hit or anything. He gasped when he saw a slowly moving cop car.

"Hey, hey, hey! I need police!" Beck shouted as he ran into the road, causing many cars to honk their horns at them.

Beck was so flustered that he ran into the cop car. The car slammed onto its brakes as Beck fell onto his back.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" The cop asked as he got out of his car and ran to Beck's side.

"Ah, yeah," Beck replied as he got on his feet.

"Why did you run into the road like that, boy?" He quizzed.

"My girlfriend, she's pregnant, and she wandered off, and I can't find her," Beck explained quickly.

"Alright, what does she look like?" The cop questioned.

"She's…" he trailed off when he noticed a something across the street, called, the Scissor Museum.

"You know what, nevermind," Beck stated as he ran across the street.

He ran through the front door and looked around to Jade. He saw her with her hands pressed against a glass showcase.

"Oh my god, Jade!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"What?" She asked in a bitter tone, as if she hadn't just wandered off in the biggest city in the country.

"Jade, this is the biggest city in the country; you can't just wander off like that! What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped at her angrily.

"I was thinking, that I love scissors, so a Scissor Museum sounded like fun," she replied nonchalantly.

"Jade, do you not understand how dangerous New York City is? You shouldn't go off alone like that! You almost gave me a heart attack, you hear me?" He scolded her.

Jade rolled her eyes, "What's the big deal, I didn't get hurt, so stop being a baby about it!" She snapped at him.

"Jadelyn August West, I swear to god, if you wander off like that again, we will stay at the hotel for the rest of this trip, got it?" He threatened like he was her father or something.

"Alright, _Mom," _she replied sarcastically.

Beck sighed, "I'm sorry; I was just worried about you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he explained.

"Don't go all sappy on me in a museum, I told you, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Good," he replied as he kissed her temple.

"Look at these scissors. These are the sharpest scissors in the world," she informed him.

"I'm so glad you don't have them," he joked.

"More like lucky," Jade retorted.

…

"Hopefully the stupid Yerbanians don't bother us tonight," Jade mumbled as they exited the elevator.

"Right…I know I said we'd play tomorrow night, but what do you say about tonight?" Beck suggested as he bounced his eyebrows playfully.

Jade gave him a sexy smirk and unlocked the door to their room.

She turned towards him, grabbed a hold of his hand lightly, and started backing up slowly without taking her eyes off of him.

Beck smirked and shut the door, and then let her lead him over to the bed.

She fell backwards onto the bed pulling him down with her so he was basically on top of her. He pushed her up to the middle of the bed and raised himself up a little bit so he wasn't completely crushing her.

He smiled and lowered his mouth down to her neck. He lightly sucked, and ran his tongue over her soft skin. She moaned softly as he sunk his teeth into her neck softly, and then ran his tongue over it to soothe the stinging.

After infiltrating her neck, Beck reached under her back and grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. He got it halfway unzipped before there was a knock at the door.

Jade sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" She screamed.

"Let us in!" The big Yerbanian lady screamed back.

"No!" Jade screamed back.

Jade shot up when the door was kicked open.

She reached behind her back and zipped up her dress.

The big lady and her mom walked into the room as Jade got off of the bed and stood next to Beck.

"What do you two monkeys want?" Jade quizzed as she crossed her arms.

"Jade…no no," Beck shook his head nervously.

"I would listen to boy with fluffy hair," the big lady (Agatha) informed Jade.

"And why would I do that, you don't scare me," Jade shrugged.

"There's 2 of us, and 1 of you," Agatha reminded her.

"No, there are 2 of us…" Jade motioned towards Beck.

"You were lucky last time…this time, you're not so lucky," she threatened.

Jade took a couple steps towards her. "Do your worst," Jade whispered.

Jade was not surprised when Agatha pushed her to the floor.

"Jade…" Beck exclaimed as he went to help her up.

"No! You no help!" Agatha's mother shouted as Beck as she started approaching him.

"Look, I know Jade pissed you off in Yerba, but I can assure you, she is _very _sorry," Beck lied.

"No I'm not," Jade snapped at them.

Agatha's mother handed Agatha a long piece of wood. Agatha swung it back and readied herself to hit Jade. As she swung it down, Jade shielded her face.

"No!" Beck shouted as he got in the way. He winced in pain as the wood hit him in the back. He landed on top of Jade.

"No! You got in way!" Agatha shouted.

Beck looked up and saw that the wood and snapped in half, and the end of it was jagged.

Beck slowly got up, only to get whacked in the side, knocking him off of Jade and onto his side.

Agatha dropped the wood, and then her and her mother left.

"Oh my god, Beck!" Jade exclaimed as she pulled him onto her lap.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at where the wood hit him. It had ripped through his shirt, and Jade could see the blood coming through. She pushed his shirt up and examined the cut.

It wasn't that bad, but Jade still his with a wave of guilt.

"Beck, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I should've listened to you!" She cried.

"Shh, shh, shh," he coaxed as he reached up and pushed some hair out of her face. "I'm fine, just get a cloth or something," he instructed.

Jade felt tears coming to her eyes. Jade usually didn't feel guilty when she caused someone to get hurt. But it was different with Beck.

She laid him down and went and dampened a cloth. She came back over and dabbed at his wound.

Once the wound was clean and done bleeding, Jade pulled him up onto the bed.

She put him under the covers, and then got under the covers next to him.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt," Jade whispered.

"If it meant saving you, I'd jump in front of a train."

**A/N: Ok, since Yerbanians aren't real, I don't know how to portray one, so that was my idea of a Yerbanian…DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS AWFUL CHAPTER! I liked the beginning, but not really the ending :/ In case you didn't notice, Beck was treating Jade like she was child that wandered off, and Jade obviously didn't care.**

**Ok, Friends is officially my 2****nd**** favorite show :D ROSS/RACHEL FOREVER! Ross, Joey, and Phoebe are my favorite characters :D Joey is so clueless sometimes xD I love all 6 of them, but those 3 are my favorite! Now, I need to convince my mom to go and buy all 10 seasons for me C:**

**No new chapter until I have 640 reviews :)**


	44. Murderous Dolphins

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: YO! WADDUP! Ok, sorry to LovingHearts99, I forgot to respond to you, when you informed me that you did speak English xD Your reviews really confused me .-. But they were hilarious! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make me so happy :) This chapter has some more of Jade's pregnancy symptoms…this chapter starring…MOOD SWINGS! And more drama…you can't have a good story without drama :)**

**Chapter 44**

Jade blinked a couple times as the sunlight shined into their room. She recoiled under the covers. She snuggled in closer to Beck…that was when she realized Beck wasn't there. Her eyes widened and she shot.

"Beck?" She exclaimed.

She threw the covers off, and realized she was in her pajamas. Beck must've done that after she fell asleep.

So she was in a pair of short black shorts, and a dark purple tank top.

"Beck!" She exclaimed again.

She ran to the bathroom, and looked in there; empty.

"Ok, Beck, I'm sorry for wandering off last night, but this isn't funny! Beck!" She hissed as she looked around.

Maybe he was on the ground floor. She ran towards the door, and as she reached towards the handle, the door swung open, hitting her in the face and knocking her on the ground.

She heard Beck gasp, and shout, "OH MY GOD…shit!"

Jade held her face in her hands. She felt Beck's arms underneath her as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Ow…you asshole," she snapped at him.

"Jade, I'm so sorry….it was an accident I swear!" He exclaimed.

"I know it was an accident, I know you're not stupid enough to hit me in the face with a door," she remarked.

Beck sighed in relief, "Are you bleeding?" He questioned.

She pulled her hands away from her face, "No," she replied.

"Ok, good," he replied.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" She inquired.

"I was downstairs checking to see if that restaurant was open for breakfast, I've been gone for about 4 minutes, babe," he pointed out.

Jade sat up and crossed her arms. "Are they?" She quizzed.

"Are they what?" Beck asked suddenly confused.

"Open…the restaurant…I'm hungry," she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah they are. Get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast," he smiled.

"Don't use that tone with me," she snapped at him as she went to go get changed.

Beck rolled his eyes and waited for her. He was counting down the months…7 and half left, then she wouldn't be _as _snarky to him.

A few minutes later, she was dressed, and Beck held out his hand.

"No," she stated as she walked passed him. Beck sighed and followed her.

Beck could already tell that this was gonna be a _long _day. He followed her out into the hall, and noticed that there was a little old lady on a walker in front of them.

Beck already knew this wouldn't end well.

Jade sighed in annoyance at how slow they were going, "Come on! My grandma can move faster than this!" Jade shouted as the little old lady.

"Jade," Beck scolded her as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in his face.

"You know what, let's go back to the room, and we'll order room service," Beck suggested as he pointed his thumb in the direction of their room.

"Oh my god…I HAVE TO PEE!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, shh, we'll go back to the room, and you can pee," he said softly.

She started giggling still jumping up and down.

"I don't have to pee anymore," she shook her head with a huge smile.

Beck instantly took a step back, "JADE!" He scolded.

She started laughing, "I'm kidding!" She shouted.

Beck held the bridge of his nose. "Alright, we're going back to the room," he stated as he started pulling her back to the room.

Jade laughed again, "Ooh, it's like an adventure!" She giggled.

Beck sighed and ignored her.

"Beck, let go of me!" She hissed at him, all of the sudden angry again.

Beck unlocked their door and pushed her in first. He went in behind her and shut the door behind them.

"Ooh, let's play a game! Let's play Snip Snip Cut Cut," she exclaimed as she reached in her boot and pulled out the oversized scissors she got for her birthday.

Beck's eyes widened as he let out a fearful yell.

"Let's cut that hair of yours!" She said in a low voice.

Beck panicked and ran towards the bed. Jade started chasing after him. He jumped on the bed, and jumped off, running away from his pregnant girlfriend.

"No! Jade, my hair is fine the way it is!" He shouted.

He looked back over at her, and she was sitting on the floor.

"Jade?" He questioned cautiously.

"I wanna go to the statue of liberty," she stated, seeming to be normal again.

"Don't you wanna eat?" He inquired.

"I wanna go to statue of liberty…and I wanna go now," she ordered as she held up her giant scissors.

"K let's go," Beck said quickly.

Jade put her giant scissors on the bed, and grabbed her normal sized pair and stuck them in her boot.

She grabbed Beck's hand as he led them out of the hotel, and to a taxi. They got some coffee first, and jade threw a fit because beck got her decaf.

The taxi then took them to the Statue of Liberty Park. They went to the place to buy their ferry tickets.

While they were waiting in line, Beck's phone rang.

It was Tori. He put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Tori," Beck greeted.

"_It's Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie," _she corrected.

"Hey guys," Jade greeted.

"_Where are you guys?"_ Andre asked.

"New York City dipshit," Jade retorted.

"Excuse her, she's pregnant," Beck replied.

"_I meant where in NYC are you?" _Robbie corrected.

"Guess what?" Jade quizzed.

"_What?"_ Cat replied.

"Beck got me some coffee, but it was decaf…because, oh right, I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed angrily.

Beck rolled his eyes. "We're in line to get ferry tickets to go to the Statue of Liberty," Beck answered Robbie's question.

"_Wait, I thought the Statue of Liberty was in the _ocean," Tori pointed out.

Jade's eyes widened as she turned, and ran for her life.

"I know that, Tori! The thing is, Jade _didn't_ know that!" Beck hissed angrily at her.

"_Oh, I'm sorry,"_ Tori apologized.

"It's ok, now I have to go find Jade…again," he stated before hanging up.

Beck was so ashamed of himself; he lost his pregnant girlfriend in New York City twice.

She couldn't have gotten that far, so he just ran through the crowd of people.

He was hoping he could make it the whole way to Statue of Liberty and back without Jade realizing that they were in an ocean.

He sighed, chasing her was sorta pointless, so he thought of a different idea.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "FREE QUAKER CHEWY BARS!"

He waited a few seconds, and saw Jade sneaking back this way keeping an eye out for Beck.

He snuck up behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"NO! I'm not going in the ocean!" She screamed.

"Jade, you won't actually be in the ocean, you'll be in a big boat, and then you'll be on a big lady, so you won't even have to look at it," he coaxed.

Jade trembled as Beck dragged her over to the ticket booth thing. They got their ferry tickets and went to board the ferry.

Jade shook her head and started walking away, but Beck went and pulled her back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she repeated over and over as they boarded the boat.

"Shhh, you're ok," he whispered as he rubbed her shoulder.

They started walking to the seats. Jade squeezed Beck's hand the whole way to their seats. The ferry horn sounded, making Jade jump in surprise.

The ferry started moving and Jade took a deep breath.

She tried keeping her eyes on the Statue…instead of the dolphin filled water underneath them.

"Mommy look!" A little boy shouted from behind them as he pointed in the water.

Curiously, Jade stuck her head over the side of the boat and looked down into the water.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as a dolphin jumped out of the water, and grabbed a hold of her necklace, pulling her into the water.

People screamed, as the dolphin dragged her under. "JADE!" Beck screamed.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP HER!" People screamed.

The dolphin was basically choking her. The water was getting colder and colder as she was pulled down deeper. Jade grabbed her necklace and pulled it off, and the dolphin swam away with her favorite necklace. She froze in fear when she saw other dolphins swimming around near her.

A couple seconds later, she felt an arm around her waist. The person pulled her back up above the water. She gasped for air, and then she heard people cheering. She looked up at Beck as he grabbed the life preserver, and someone pulled both of them up.

They put a towel around each of them, and Beck pulled Jade onto his lap.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, shh, shh, you're ok," Beck coaxed as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

She shivered against him, but yet she felt so warm.

"You know what, we'll go to the Statue of Liberty some other time," he informed her.

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

The ferry turned around and took them back to shore.

Beck picked Jade up bridal style and got off of the boat.

Beck kept a hold of her the whole way back to the hotel.

"What happened to you?" Agatha asked as she stood outside of her room.

"She was almost killed by a dolphin," Beck replied as he went into their room. He was surprised when Agatha didn't respond.

He closed the door behind him and set Jade on her feet.

She changed into some dry clothes silently and collapsed on the bed.

Beck made her some decaf coffee, and a Quaker Chewy Bar.

He sat on the bed next to her and turned on the TV. They were already on the news, so Beck quickly changed the channel.

"Let me see your neck," he said softly.

She sighed and cocked her head behind her so he could see her neck. There was a faint red line, and Beck ran his fingers over it.

"Which necklace was it?" Beck quizzed.

"It was _our _specialnecklace," she replied as he held up the matching necklace he was wearing. The necklace with the ring through it.

**A/N: Kinda sad, and dramatic…but it's pretty much one of the only genres I can actually write :/ DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? It was a bit longer than usual, but there was a lot there. And the dolphin thing, apparently, DOLPHINS CAN RAPE PEOPLE! So I figured, if dolphins can rape people, then why can't they almost drown you? I only found out they can rape people, because I was curious about what that dolphin did to Jade in 3****rd**** grade, so I did some research. Although, I'm sure Jade didn't get raped by a dolphin, because I'm sure Beck wouldn't profile that as, 'just being friendly.'**

**Alright, no new chapter until I get 657 reviews :)**


	45. Hormones

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE SINGING FROM BADE! Because I have a music addiction…AND MAY I REMIND YOU…most of my NYC knowledge is based on Google, so I don't have any actual knowledge on this stuff…AND I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR ONE OF MY REVIEWERS IN THIS CHAPTER! (TheWantedHOA) ALSO…I'm getting kinda bored of this whole NYC thing…because I can't think of any good scenarios, so I'm gonna skip ahead a few months after the beginning of this.**

**Chapter 45**

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Beck asked a few hours later.

Jade shrugged, "I wanna get out of this hotel," she stated as she got off of the bed.

"Well, what do you wanna do, our dinner reservations aren't until 6…and it's 3:30," he informed her.

"Wanna go to the Bowery Ballroom…and watch people perform?" She quizzed.

"Uh…" he thought.

"Too bad, we're going," she stated as she grabbed his hand and her purse.

Beck shrugged and let her lead.

…

The sound of music blasted in their ears as they entered the colossal room.

The giant crowd cheered loudly as the music played.

Jade dragged Beck to the middle of the crowd, and she started cheering.

"Hey, Jade, I'm kinda tired," Beck complained after they were there for about 45 minutes.

"You can sleep when you're dead!" She shouted at him.

Beck sighed and tried staying awake…he wasn't sure why he was so tired, but he was.

"Stay here," Jade ordered.

"Ok," Beck replied tiredly.

Jade turned and went off again.

It took beck a couple moments to realize she had left again. "Wait, Jade!" He shouted.

3 times.

3 _fucking _times.

He sorta figured out where she went once the crowd started murmuring in confusion.

Beck looked up on the stage and an annoyed expression formed on his face.

Jade cleared her throat and looked towards the band behind her. They all exchanged weird looks, and shrugged, and just went along with it.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came…" Jade started singing.

Jade looked confused when the music changed a little bit.

"We've only just begun, hypnotized by drums, until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun. The said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run, we've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun…" Beck joined in as he came onto the stage.

The music changed back to Glad You Came and Jade gave Beck a competitive glare. "You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink, drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, away from us so stay. Stay with me, I can make, make you glad you came…" Jade sang.

The music changed again, and Beck gripped his mic. "When the daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark, til its golden again. And now it feels so amazing. Can't see you coming, and we'll never grow old again, you'll find us chasing the sun. I'm never, I'm never down. Lying here, staring up, and you're looking down. I'm never, I'm never down. Live forever, forever with you around. We've only just begun, hypnotized by drums, until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun. The said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run, we've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun…"

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…"

"You'll find us chasing the sun…"

"I'm glad you came…"

"When the daylight's fading, we're gonna play in the dark, til its golden again…"

"Make you glad you came…"

"You'll find us chasing the sun…" Beck finished.

"Glad you came…" Jade finished at the same time.

The crowd cheered noisily as Beck and Jade bowed.

…

**(5 Months Later: So Jade's 6 ½ months pregnant)**

Beck sighed as his phone rang, he picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hey Beck, its Cat…we need you to get Jade to come to Tori's house in exactly 1 hour_," she ordered.

"Why?...Oh, is this that baby shower thing you and Tori planned?" he quizzed.

"_Yeah, she's gonna love it!"_ Cat exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'm not too sure, she's been really cranky lately," he pointed out.

"_Why has she been cranky?"_ Cat asked obliviously.

There was a long moment of silence. "She's pregnant!" Beck exclaimed into the phone.

"_Oh yeah!"_ Cat exclaimed.

Beck held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"_You sound annoyed, what did Jade do this time?"_ Cat quizzed.

"She asked me to make her breakfast, and I spent almost an hour making her a nice breakfast, and she threw it all around my RV and went home," he explained.

"_Oh, well, this party should make her feel better,"_ Cat assured him.

"Well, at least you'll be stuck with her for the day," Beck said positively.

"_Ok, 1 hour, don't forget, bye Beck!" _She exclaimed.

"See ya Cat," he replied before hanging up.

As soon as he hung up, his RV door opened and Jade came in.

"Hey, you're back," he exclaimed.

"UGH! I'm tired of being pregnant! I want this stupid thing out of me!" She shouted as she pointed at her stomach.

Beck walked up to her, and bent over so his face was level with her stomach, "GET OUT OF HER ALREADY!" He screamed angrily.

Jade groaned as she walked into the bathroom.

She came back out a couple minutes later. "Ugh, that's the 11th time I've peed today!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I know, it's the 11th time you've told me," he stated.

"Why can't 2 and a half months be faster, so I can pop this thing out," she shouted.

"Please, never phrase it like that again," Beck shook his head.

"Well, that's the truth Beckett! When a baby comes out, the woman pops it out of her vagina!" Jade screamed.

Beck covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

Beck fell to his knees, looked upwards, and held his hands together.

"Oh God, what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?" He cried.

"Oh man up!" Jade snapped at him.

Beck got back up on his feet and looked towards her as she just started sobbing.

She shrugged out and mumbled, "I don't even know why," as she cried.

Beck walked over and let her cry on his shoulder.

…

An hour later, Beck forced Jade into the car, and drove her to Tori's.

"Why are we at _Tori's _house?" She hissed at him.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"I hate surprises!" She spat at him.

"Just go inside!" He shouted at her.

"NO!"

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Go inside!"

"No!"

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Jade!"

"Beck!"

"Robbie!" Robbie shouted as he popped up in the back seat.

"Robbie, what're you doing here?" Beck exclaimed at him.

"Your car smells good," he stated.

"Alright fine I'll go inside! Just shut up about it!" Jade screamed as she opened her door, got out, and slammed it shut.

Beck slammed his head on his steering wheel, making his car horn go off.

Jade stomped up to the front door and opened it. When she went in, there were a bunch of other girls from her school. There were balloons, and presents, and some food.

A baby shower.

"Oh, a baby shower! How original! I totally didn't see this one coming, great job you guys!" She yelled sarcastically.

"We thought it would cheer you up," Cat said softly.

"Well Cat, it doesn't!" Jade shouted.

"Jade, calm down," Tori coaxed.

"Balloons!" Jade spat angrily as she attacked the balloons viciously.

She sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

Tori awkwardly handed her a present, and Jade snatched it out of her hands, as she grumbled, "Gimme."

She ripped at the wrapping paper and revealed a white box. She opened the box and threw the lid across the room. She picked up the leather corset she'd been wanting for a while.

Tori, Cat, and all of the girls smiled at her, hoping she'd like it.

"What the hell is this?" She spat at them.

"It's that corset you wanted…" Cat whimpered.

"Well Cat, if you haven't noticed…MY BOOBS ARE HUGE! I can't wear this for 2 and a half months!" She screamed.

Cat hid behind Tori.

"Does anyone else have a present for me?" Jade hissed at them.

All of the girls grabbed their gifts and hid them behind their backs as they shook their heads.

Jade scoffed and sat on the couch.

All of the girls left in fear, leaving Jade, Cat, and Tori.

Tori grabbed her phone off of the table as it vibrated with a text message.

She and Cat sat next to Jade as Tori read her message.

Her smile turned into a frown as she looked towards Cat.

"What happened?" Jade quizzed.

"Mark McCallan cancelled out date for tomorrow night," Tori said sadly.

"Oh, that reminds of when I was 13, and my dad left for a business trip, and my mom left while he was gone, and she never came back," Jade retorted.

"How are those related?" Tori asked sadly.

"Oh, they're not, but mine was an _actual _problem, not your high school romance shit," Jade snapped at her harshly.

Tori's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, here come the waterworks," Jade rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Jade was obviously having mood swings…but her mood mainly stayed on pissed…because that mood is most like Jade xD I didn't like the beginning, but I was listening to Glad You Came and Chasing The Sun back and forth. And I love Beck's reactions while Jade's pregnant xD OH, you guys are reviewing as much :( What happened? Do you think we could get some more reviews this time? Thanks :)**

**HEY! Have you guys ever played Beck Escapes Hollywood Hotties on theslap? Well, I played that game 7 times…and I took me like 10 minutes to complete it each time…so I spent over an hour playing that game. And every time I won the game, my badge said, **_**I helped Jade and Beck get back together. **_**I almost cried all 7 times…cuz every time I play that game, I always pretend I'm getting them back together (,:**

**HEAD'S UP! I am co-writing a story with my good friend, **_**samlovebade**_**, and I will be uploading the first chapter in a little bit, so I want you all to read it! The story will be on my account, and I need to tell you, my friend whom I am co-writing it with, is from Mexico, so her grammar isn't the best, but it's still understandable! So, I want you all to read the first chapter, and leave a review!**

**Ok, I am officially obsessed with Friends :) I kinda incorporated Phoebe's pregnancy into Jade's pregnancy, so if it seems familiar, that's where it's from.**

**And just because I'm totally in love with Friends, I'm gonna point out one of my all time favorite parts.**

**(Everybody's thoughts)**

**Rachel: I love how he cares so much about stuff. If I squint, I can pretend he's…(I can't tell what she said)**

**Monica: Oh good, another dinosaur story…when are those gonna become extinct?**

**Chandler: If I was a superhero, who could fly and be invisible, that would be the best!**

**Gunther: What does Rachel see in this guy? I love Rachel…I wish she was my wife.**

**Joey: Dun da dun da dun da dun da duh. Dun da dun da dun da dun da DUH…dun duh…**

**Phoebe: …who's singing?**

**xDDDDDD**

**OK so…no new chapter until I get 664 reviews?**


	46. Relaxing vs Nightmare

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I am so pissed at theslap . com right now -.- I'll tell you all about my anger in my second A/N…P.S. I am currently obsessed with the song, **_**Somebody That I Used To Know **_**by **_**Goyte. **_**I've listened to the freaking song like 20 times! Ok, I'll shut up so you can read :)**

**Chapter 46**

"Ugh! This party is so lame!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Well, you scared everyone away," Cat pointed out.

Jade gasped, "Do you have any Quaker Chewy Bars?" Jade asked Tori.

"Yeah…why?" Tori questioned cautiously.

"Shh…don't tell Beck," she whispered as she walked over to the kitchen.

Cat and Tori followed her cautiously and watched as she searched for the granola bars.

He opened up a drawer, and once she realized there weren't any granola bars in there, she pull it completely out and threw it across the room.

Tori gasped as Jade raided the kitchen. She opened cupboards, and pulled out drawers, and knocked stuff off of the counters.

A few minutes later, she came back with a granola bar. She took a bite and looked towards Tori's destroyed kitchen.

"Gosh Tori, you need to learn how to keep your house clean," she scoffed as she walked passed them and back over to the couch.

Tori leaned her head on Cat's shoulder.

"Oh my god! Chill out Parker! You still have 2 and a half months!" She screamed at her stomach.

"Jade, maybe you should go back to the RV with Beck, we have to uh…take care of some things," Tori lied.

"So you throw me a party, and then you don't want me here! What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you—I have to pee," she stated as she walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"Why is she so mean?" Cat asked innocently.

"She's pregnant," Tori reminded her in horror.

"I wish she wasn't pregnant," Cat shook her head.

"That makes 2 of us," Tori noted.

"Tori!" Jade screamed as she stormed down the stairs holding a bottle of liquid soap. "What…is this?" She hissed at her.

"Uh…that's coconut scented liquid soap," she replied cautiously.

"Well…there…is a hole…in this bottle!" She claimed.

"Where?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Right! Here!" She shouted as she pointed to a random spot on the bottle.

"I…I don't see it," Tori cried.

Jade rolled her eyes and squeezed the bottle, and some soap dripped out of the spot Jade had pointed to.

"Oh, well, I get someone to fix that right away, uh, maybe I could get a Liquid Soap Bottle Repair Guy?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't get smart with me!" Jade shouted as she pointed a finger at her.

Cat grabbed a cookie off of the food table. "Jade, do you want a cookie?" She asked cautiously as she held it out towards her.

"Aww…thanks Cat," she said sweetly as she took the cookie and took a bite.

Cat and Tori looked towards eachother and then back at Jade.

"So…how are those mood swings going?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I haven't really had any yet," Jade shrugged as she took another bite.

…

"Oh my god, this is so relaxing," Beck exclaimed as he laid out in Andre's lounge chair by his pool. He had his sunglasses, and his swim trunks on, soaking up the sun.

"I know right," Andre replied in the chair next to him.

"No screaming…no throwing food…" he explained.

"Mhm," Andre replied.

"This day is just so relaxing, nothing could ruin this," he smiled contently.

Out of nowhere his phone started ringing.

"NO!" He screamed at the phone, just like Jade yelled no at multiple times. "Stop ringing!" He screamed.

Andre sighed and answered Beck's phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Andre? Where's Beck?"_ Tori asked.

"Oh, well he's here, but I'm pretty sure he's pregnant too," he joked.

"_Huh? What makes you say that_?" She replied.

"Well, he screamed at his phone, and now he's glaring at me like he's gonna break my neck," he replied.

"_Oh, well, tell him to come here and pick up Jade, she's a living nightmare!"_ She cried.

"Ok, I'll tell him," he replied coolly.

"_Alright thanks, tell him to hurry_," she urged.

"Will do, bye Tori," he replied before hanging up. Andre sighed and looked towards his best friend. "Your girlfriend's psychotic," he said subtly.

Beck groaned, "But this day has been so relaxing," he whined.

"Come on PMS Expert," he urged.

"How did you know about that?" Beck exclaimed quickly.

"What?" He exclaimed in shock as his eyes widened.

"Nothing! Let's go get Jade," he urged.

…

**(2 Months and 1.5 Weeks Later)**

"I would like to propose a toast!" Beck announced as he stood up.

They were all having a fancy dinner at Beck and Jade's brand new house, in celebration of Jade not being pregnant in 5 days.

"Alright, we can all admit it's been a long near 9 months," Beck exclaimed and everyone laughed a little.

"And in this near 9 months, I have learned that you can love someone even if they're a raving lunatic," he joked.

"So, I would like to say, Jade, even though you've been a pain in my ass for the last 9 months, I love you and Parker more than anything in the world, and I promise to be a loving husband, and a loving father! And I can't wait for our journey to continue," he stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sappy speech…I want food! And I want it now!" Jade ordered angrily.

Before he sat down he pecked her on the lips. It calmed her down a bit.

They started eating contently, as the room filled with silence.

"So…when's the wedding?" Robbie asked out of nowhere.

October 31st," Jade replied.

"Halloween?" Tori quizzed.

"Yes, that's Halloween; learn when your holidays are!" Jade spat at her.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I tried talking her out of it, didn't work," he shrugged.

"Wait…this Halloween?" Cat quizzed.

Beck brought his palm up to his face.

"Yes Cat…it's the end of August, so it's in 2 months," Jade cleared it up for her slowly.

"Ohh….hahahaha," she giggled.

They all went back to eating and chattering amongst themselves.

"Oh my god you guys!" Jade exclaimed making everyone shut up and looked towards her.

They all waited for her to finish her thought.

"Well…?" Tori motioned for her to continue.

Jade giggled and clapped her hands, "I'm having a baby," she exclaimed happily.

Beck grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jade…we knew this 9 months ago," Andre pointed out.

"No, I mean I'm having a baby…_right now."_

**A/N: OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA! What's gonna happen next? And isn't their wedding on a perfect day ;) I can't wait for their wedding, I'm working on everybody's speeches :) As in everybody I mean Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori.**

**OK, YOU ALL NEED TO GO AND READ MY CO-WRITTEN STORY WITH SAMLOVEBADE! It's called, **_**Perilous Island Adventure. **_** I just uploaded chapter 2, which was written by Sam! Tomorrow I will write chapter 3, so I get the odd numbers…cuz I'm an odd person xD**

**Ok, so the reason I am pissed off at theslap . com…well, I found this quiz called, Are you Beck's New Girl (or something like that), so I decided to take it, and I answered all of the Jade-like answers…and my results were…**_**Not Beck Material…**_**and I was just like, are you fucking kidding me? -.- So I retook it and answered the questions that were more Tori like, and it said I was **_**Beck's New Gal. **_**Beck material is obviously Jade! Not Tori! So, we all know who Theslap ships!**

**Ok, now new chapter until I get 675 reviews…(wow, that's a lot xD)**


	47. Wedding Time

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: SUP PEOPLE! Ok, so if everything people have been telling me is correct, as in, Wanko's Warehouse is the only episode before Tori Fixes/Saves Beck and Jade…then TSB&J **_**should **_**air on September 29…I marked it on my calendar C: YAY! Finally in this chapter we get to meet Parker Travis Oliver…but after the birth…I'm gonna skip up to the wedding, and then it should go on from there for a while, cuz I want Parker in this story for awhile before I end it.**

**Chapter 47**

"No, I mean I'm having a baby…_right now," _Jade said subtly.

Everybody's eyes widened as they all started scrambling around.

Jade sat still for a couple seconds, and then out of nowhere she screamed at the top of lungs, "OH MY GOD I'M HAVING A BABY!"

"Oh my god, what do I do?" Beck shouted frantically. He had never experienced something like this before.

Everyone else was spazzing out too.

"Get yourself together man!" Andre shouted as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Beck repeated over and over as he picked Jade up and started carrying her out to the car.

Andre got in the drivers' seat, Tori got in the passenger's seat, Jade was lying in the back seat, while Beck sorta knelt on the floor holding her hand.

Robbie and Cat were in the very back seat.

"Jade, are you ok?" Beck asked.

"I'm having a baby! Do you think I'm ok?" She screamed as she squeezed his hand.

Out of nowhere she just screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Beck, Cat and Robbie to scream as well.

Beck was…well…freaking out right now.

"Stop screaming!" Tori screamed.

"Jade started it!" Cat, Beck, and Robbie all yelled at the same time.

Andre was practically speeding. He slammed on the brakes in the hospital parking lot, and they all started filing out of the car.

Beck held Jade bridal style as his heart raced a million miles an hour.

They ran into the building and all shouted things at the lady at the desk. All having to do with Jade having a baby, but all different ways of saying it.

The lady at the front desk looked really confused.

"Hello! Pregnant lady here, about to give birth!" Jade shouted.

Some nurses rushed out with a gurney. Beck set her down on the gurney.

"Ok, the father of the baby can come with us," the nurse shouted as they started rushing her down the hallway.

Beck took deep breaths and ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded.

"Beck!" Andre shouted.

"Yeah?" Beck asked casually.

"You're the father!" Tori yelled.

"Oh right!" He said quickly before running down the hallway, and following them into the room.

Beck grabbed her hand, "Ok, just squeeze my hand if you—OW, not so tight," he squeaked.

"Ok Jade, push!" The nurse ordered.

Beck looked away and covered one of his ears with his free hand.

"Oh my god! This is so…oh my god!" He screamed over Jade's screaming.

"La la la la la la la la la la la," Beck sang loudly.

"Beck!" Jade hissed before screaming again.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, and so did Beck this time.

Finally the screaming stopped, and the baby was out.

"Wow you guys, I couldn't keep track of which one of you were giving birth," the lady remarked as she raised an eyebrow at Beck.

Beck smiled awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair.

After she cleaned off Parker, she placed him in Jade's arms.

A large smile spread on Jade's face as she looked down at him. "Oh my god…this is our baby," Jade stated as she smiled up at Beck.

Beck kissed Jade on the forehead and looked down at Parker. He had the same skin color as Beck, but he had Jade's blue eyes.

"Jade…are you crying?" Beck asked.

Jade wiped away the tear, "No," she said sternly.

"Can I hold him?" Beck asked softly.

"Sure," she replied as she handed him up to him.

"Hi Parker…you gave me angina," he informed the little baby.

…

**(The Wedding)**

Beck and Jade stared into eachother's eyes as the priest preached.

Jade looked towards the audience and saw Parker sitting on Max's lap. Max was ecstatic when they let him hold Parker.

"Do you Beckett James Oliver take Jadelyn August West to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest quizzed.

Beck smiled, "I do," he replied.

"And do you Jadelyn August West take Beckett James Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He questioned.

"If I didn't, would I be here?" She replied sarcastically.

"Just say I do," he said in an annoyed tone.

"I do," she replied as she looked back towards Beck.

"You may now—alright, I see you're already a step ahead of me," he stated as he watched them kiss.

Everyone cheered as they went back down the aisle.

…

Everyone ate and talked quietly during the reception.

"Alright! Time for some speeches!" Cat exclaimed happily as stood up.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up towards the table with the bride, groom, bridesmaids, and groomsmen.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first, but first I'd like to do this," she stated before she picked up her glass and tapped her spoon on it.

Everyone else joined in and Beck and Jade gave eachother a kiss for like 100th time.

"Ok, so, I've known both Beck and Jade since the 2nd grade, and even though they denied liking eachother even the tiniest bit, we all pretended that one day they'd get married, but they didn't know about it," she giggled.

"What?" Beck and Jade both snapped at her in unison.

"Shh…I'm speeching. And in 8th grade when they started dating, we were all pretty proud. And Beck has only had one other girlfriend in his life, Jade on the other hand has only had one boyfriend, and that's love, if you can spend your youth with one person, and then marry them, then that's definitely, 100% pure love. And I'm glad to call Beck and Jade my best friends," she explained.

Everyone cheered as she sat down.

Next Robbie stood up. "Me and Beck go way back, preschool I think, and I remember that day in 2nd grade when Jade first moved in, she was all he could talk about," Robbie started explaining.

Beck turned red and smiled awkwardly.

"And for 6 years, they didn't do anything about their little crushes, but once 8th grade came around, they couldn't resist each other. At first we all thought it would just last a few weeks, but then they lasted years, and now they're married, and they have little baby Parker. Through their ups and their downs, we weren't sure they would last, but that's what's special about these two, they love eachother enough to get passed those rough times. I've never seen a couple argue so much, be so in love with eachother. And I hope they have a long happy life together," he preached.

Andre stood up next, "Alright, I don't know where to begin with these two. We all thought Beck was insane when he asked Jade out. But none of us were surprised when she poured coffee on his head…" he started.

Tori gasped and looked towards Beck, "She did that to you too?" She quizzed and Beck nodded.

"As I was saying, this boy was persistent, after about his 5th try, she finally said yes, and she was not too psyched about dating him. But after a while, we noticed that she was enjoying it more than she had expected. We were all surprised at how well they were doing with eachother, and more surprised Jade hadn't killed him yet. But uh, they've been through a lot as a couple, things we were sure would break them up, but they fought through, and like Cat said, that's 100% pure love," Andre speeched.

Andre sat down, and before Tori could stand up, someone tapped their spoon on their cup.

"Enough already!" Jade shouted into the crowd.

Tori stood up and waved to everyone as she said hi, "Well, I haven't known Beck and Jade as long as everyone else, I've only known them for about 2 or 3 years. And after seeing how their dynamic worked, I definitely wasn't expecting them to get this far. But I remember the first time they broke, when Jade told they had been dating for a year and 11 months, I was confused, I didn't think a couple with their dynamic was capable of doing that. That's when I realized they had something really strong between them, and I envy that…"

"Because you'll never find someone," Jade retorted with a smirk.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Ok, I'm done," she replied as she sat down.

"Alright, who's ready to dance?" Cat shouted.

Everyone cheered and got up.

"No! The bride and groom have to dance first!" She interrupted.

Beck held out his hand for Jade, and she grabbed his and he led her over to the dance floor.

Jade put her arms around his neck, and Beck put his hands on her waist as the music started.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_When all that's around you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

The song continued on and finished, and then other couples joined in for the next song.

Cat with Robbie and Andre with Tori.

"I love you," Beck whispered while everyone was dancing.

"I love you too," Jade whispered back.

**A/N: Don't worry, that's not the end, there's still more to come :) This I promise You by N'sync is literally one of the best love songs ever invented. ;D I just uploaded chapter 3 to my Island Adventure story, so after you read this, go and read that :D**

**So, did you guys like this chapter? The speeches didn't turn out exactly how I hoped, but I still thought they were ok.**

**No new chapter until I get 692 review :)**


	48. Goose Egg

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Oh my god…the Jori shippers and Bade shippers might kill each other soon. All of the Jori shippers say that Jade can't kiss Andre because she loves Tori…then all of us Bade shippers are like, they're gonna kiss to make Beck jealous (which would be awesome!) I'm not bashing Jori shippers or anything, but I'm just saying that there's gonna be some tension between us I think…**

**Chapter 48**

**(6 Months Later)**

Beck was sitting on the floor with Parker. Parker had already taught himself how to stand, but they were just waiting for him to take his first steps.

Beck held Parker's tiny hands in his as he made farting noises, making Parker giggle like crazy.

"Hey, guess what?" Jade quizzed as she came around the corner with the phone still in her hand.

"What happened Jadey," Beck asked in a baby voice.

"Baby voice," Jade said boredly.

"Ah, sorry…what?" He questioned.

"That was Cat, she wants to meet us in the park for a baby playdate, for Parker and Sadie," Jade explained.

"Ok, when?" Beck quizzed still cluelessly playing with Parker.

"Tomorrow, at 2," she replied.

"Ok…wait! You'll be at work tomorrow at 2," he whined.

"Yup, you got baby duty tomorrow," she replied.

"How is it, that I'm the father, but yet _you _have the job, and _I _get baby duty a lot," he questioned as he stood up, picking Parker up with him.

"It's not my fault you bombed your interview," she shrugged.

"What happened to my acting dream? Now you're trying to get me to work in an office…uh…no," he replied.

"Look, I know working in an office sucks, I've been doing it for 5 months. Maybe once Parker is older, we could get back into the acting, singing thing, but you know when it comes to having a baby, you may have to make a sacrifice," she explained.

"When did you become so wise?" He quizzed.

"19 years ago," she replied with a smirk.

"Haha…funny. So what time is the playdate?" He questioned.

Jade sighed in annoyance and pulled out a black sharpie.

She pulled out Beck's free arm and wrote down that Parker had a playdate, and it was at 2 o clock.

"Got it now?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Beck looked down at his arm, "Parker and Sadie playdate, 2 o clock…got it," he replied.

Jade took Parker and went to go feed him. Beck followed her into the kitchen and started making them some dinner.

While he was making it, he looked over at Jade and cringed, "You know, I don't understand breastfeeding," he shook his head.

"Well, the baby attaches his mouth to…"

"No, no, no, I got that…but it's not fair! I've done what Parker's doing to you many times, and _I _never got any milk," he joked.

Jade grabbed one of Parker's toys off of the floor and threw it at Beck, "You dork," she teased.

Beck laughed and focused his attention on their dinner.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Jade shouted.

"Wait, what if it's like, Andre, or Robbie or something?" Beck asked cautiously.

"What if?" Jade shrugged.

"Can't you wait until Parker is done at least?" He questioned.

"Too late," Max stated as he came into the kitchen.

"Max," Beck scolded.

"Sorry, I won't look. Whatcha cooking?" He asked as he came over to Beck.

"Chicken alfredo," he replied.

"Mmm, I love chicken alfredo," he replied.

"Oh…uh it was actually for me and Jade," he informed him.

"And Max," he exclaimed as he pointed to himself.

"And…Max," Beck replied awkwardly.

"Here, go play with Parker," Jade ordered Max once she was done feeding and burping him.

"Ok," he replied as he took Parker and went into the living room.

Jade sighed and walked over to Beck and leaned against wall next to him. "Sorry Max ruined out dinner," Jade shrugged.

"It's fine, we get to eat alone…oh wait…we _never _eat alone. Last night Tori and Andre came over, the night before Cat and Robbie, the night before that Tori, Andre, Cat, _and_ Robbie, the night before that Bones and Max, the night before that was my parents, the night before that was Max again, and so on. It's been like a month since we ate alone," he explained.

"Alone is boring," Jade shrugged.

"Not when I'm with you," he said sweetly.

Jade smiled and pecked him on the lips. Beck smiled back and placed his hand on the back of her neck, and then pulled her lips back to his.

The kiss got heated quickly. Beck slid his tongue in her mouth.

"Beck, your dinner," Jade said through the kiss as she smelt the chicken burning.

Beck immediately pulled away and turned to check on the dinner. But as he was turning back, there was a loud _clonk. _

Jade gasped as Beck smacked his head into the wall.

He backed away from the wall and held his face in his hands.

"Oh my god!" He yelled in pain.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked with concern.

He hit himself right above his right eyebrow.

"Beck, let me see," she ordered as she pulled his hands away from his face. "Ok, you're not bleeding, but you're head is swelling where you hit it," she explained.

"A goose egg," he replied.

"What?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"A goose egg is when your head swells up where you hit it," he tried explaining.

"What the hell to geese have to do with hitting your head?" She snapped at him.

"You know what, nevermind, get me some ice," he ordered.

Jade opened the freezer and pulled out a squishy ice pack, and handed it to Beck. Beck took it and held it against his head.

Beck sighed in relief.

"Sit down, I'm gonna go check on Max," Jade noted.

Beck nodded and sat down as Jade went into the living room.

"Hey Max, uh, Beck had a little accident, could you please go home," she stated sternly.

"Aww…do I have to?" He asked in a baby voice.

Jade picked up Parker, "Yeah, we'll see later Max," she replied.

Max pouted and gave her a hug.

He smiled at her and then left.

Jade carried Parker over to his little playpen thing, and set him down while she went back into the kitchen.

"How ya feeling?" Jade asked as she came in.

"My head hurts," he replied.

"Oh yeah, which one?" She quizzed with a playful smirk.

"I am going to ignore that dirty joke and just say…_cute,_" he replied.

Jade sighed, and then her eyes widened once she smelt something burning again.

Beck's eyes widened too as they both ran over to the stove. The chicken was pretty much destroyed, and the water in the pot of noodles and boiled down, so the noodles decorated the pot.

Jade sighed and looked towards Beck, "Wanna order a pizza?" She quizzed.

"Yup."

**A/N: YAY! In the next chapter you get to meet Cat's baby girl, Sadie! I don't think I even thought of Cat having a baby until like last night I think xD How about this…Cat was unfertile so her and Robbie adopted :D…I don't know…just go with it -.-**

**Did you guys like this chapter…(FYI…I know like **_**nothing **_**about babies…as in when they walk, or stand, or talk, or stop breastfeeding, or whatever). If you noticed I snuck in a couple dirty jokes…I couldn't help it, sorry. :3**

**I uploaded chapter 4 of my Island Adventure story, which was written by my partner, Samantha! So, you should all go read it, and leave a lovely review :D**

**I shall not update this story unless I have 705 reviews :)**


	49. Going To The Park

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! I'm sad :( I only have 7 days until I have to go back to school T.T I don't really wanna go back to school…it also means my updates will be a lot later than they have been all summer :/ Which also means I may not be able to update every single day…because of homework, exams, exhaustion from school, etc. But I'll do my best to get an update in every day :D**

**Chapter 49**

Beck awoke to the crying and screaming of Parker, it was 8 in the morning, but he had kept him up all night. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He rubbed his face tiredly and walked out of the room and down the hall to Parker's room.

He reached in his crib and pulled him out. He carried him out of his room, and down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

He sat him in his high chair, and handed him one of his toys.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a small jar of pureed carrots.

Jade had to go to work early, so she always fed him before she left, but she couldn't today, so Beck was stuck doing it. He had honestly never fed him the pureed stuff. He was used to feeding him his bottle, and that's all Jade would trust him with.

While he was reading the label, he felt a toy hit him in the head.

"Ow," he muttered as he looked over at Parker who was giggling hysterically.

He gave Parker an annoyed look and pulled up a chair in front of him. He grabbed one of the tiny spoons and opened the jar.

He dipped the spoon into the orange mush and held it in front of Parker.

"Come on, here comes the choo-choo train," he said in a baby voice, and Parker just stared at him emotionlessly.

Beck started making airplane noises and then stopped in front of Parker's mouth again.

"Come on Parker," he coaxed as he poked his little tiny mouth.

"Open up," he said in a baby voice.

"Come on look, mmm carrots…daddy loves carrots," he said as he put the spoon of mush in his mouth.

About a second later he spit the carrots onto the tile floor.

He set the jar down and viciously rubbed at his tongue trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

He picked up the jar to make sure they were carrots; that was when he noticed the note on it from Jade:

_He won't eat carrots, don't waste your time._

Of course…

He dropped the carrots in the trash can and went back to the fridge.

He pulled out some pureed pineapple and checked for any notes on that.

He sighed and sat back in the chair and pulled off the lid. He dipped the tiny spoon in and held it in front of Parker who willingly ate it. Beck sighed in relief and continued feeding him, adding in some plane and train noises.

Once he was done feeding and burping him, he played with him for a while, and he sat on the couch with him on his lap and watched Super Why.

"Come on Parker, sing along. _Who's got the power, the power to read? Who answers the call, to friends in need, Super Why! Super Why! He's the guy he's Super Why! Who's got the power, the power to read? Who looks into books, for the answers we need? Super Why! Super Why! And the Super Readers, we're gonna fly! Come along with the super readers! Adventure waits when you're with, Super Why! Super Why and the Super Readers! Super Why!"_ Beck sang along. He'd seen the show so many times, that he had memorized the theme song. He was so glad Jade wasn't there to hear that.

Parker looked up at him like he was an idiot…that made Beck wonder if that's how Jade was as a baby.

Soon Beck fell asleep on his back with Parker on his chest fast asleep.

…

When Beck woke up, there was something wet on his face. His eyes shot open and he saw Parker' little face right above Beck's face, and he was still drooling.

"Gross," Beck mumbled as he got up taking Parker with him.

He wiped off Parker's face, and his own face. He looked at the clock.

2:19.

He knew he was supposed to do something today at 2, but he couldn't remember what.

Parker started babbling nonsense at him.

"Not now Parker, I'm thinking," Beck mumbled.

"Bmblb," Parker mumbled.

Beck looked down at his arm and saw faint sharpie on his arm.

He squinted at it, and then instantly remembered.

"Aw, crap," he muttered as he ran to the front door and strapped Parker into his stroller.

He opened the front door and went out, and locked the door behind him.

They lived about a block from the park, so a little walk wouldn't hurt anyone.

Cat, Robbie, and Sadie were all in the sandbox.

"Beck!" Cat chirped as she climbed out of the sandbox.

"Hey Cat," Beck greeted as she gave him a hug.

He pulled Parker out and set him in the sandbox with Sadie.

Sadie had dark brown hair, like Cat's actual hair color, but it was curly like Robbie's.

"When she gets old enough, I'm gonna dye her hair red, like mine," Cat giggled as they sat in the sandbox.

They built some castles, and then went over to the jungle gym.

"So, how are you enjoying having a family?" Robbie asked Beck as they watched their kids play.

"It's a lot of work, but it's worth it in the end," he shrugged.

"Is Jade happy?" Cat asked innocently.

"As far as I know…she seems happy, so I think she is," he explained.

"Are _you_ happy?" Cat asked.

"Of course, I love Parker and Jade more than anything," he replied.

"That's good," Cat smiled.

"Do you guys wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Robbie asked.

"Ooh, what're you making?" He asked excitedly.

"Pan seared scallops and French browned butter and lemon sauce, with a saffron rice pilaf," Robbie explained.

Beck blinked a few times, "Fancy," was all he could muster up.

"Mhm, I am going to culinary school," Robbie said proudly.

"Since he gave up Rex, he decided that he should be a chef instead," Cat explained.

Technically Robbie didn't give up Rex, he found him completely destroyed…because a certain girl with black hair and a harsh attitude ran him over with her car 19 times.

"I see," Beck replied as he nodded.

Soon they were all over in the sandbox again.

Beck looked at the time on his phone. It was almost 4:30, so he decided it would be a good time to head home.

"Well, this was fun, we'll see you guys tonight," Beck noted as he picked up Parker keeping his eyes on Cat and Robbie.

He placed Parker in the strolled still talking to Cat and Robbie as they told him what time to be there.

He nodded and grabbed the stroller handles and started walking home.

"Wasn't that fun Parker?" Beck asked cluelessly as he watched cars go by.

Jade would be home at a quarter to 5, so he tried to get home before she did.

He got home about 4:40.

He walked into his house and shut the door behind him and reached into grab Parker.

He yelled out shock and his eyes widened as he looked in the crib.

He brought home the wrong baby.

And even worse…

Jade would be home in 5 minutes.

Beck brought home the wrong baby.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I wonder how Jade would react…*evil smile* Sooo, what do you guys think? I don't know why, but I can imagine Beck bringing home the wrong baby while being distracted, especially since he doesn't seem like the baby kind of person. What would you do if you husband brought home the wrong baby? I would freak…**

**And don't worry, there'll be more Sadie in the next chapter :) She wasn't really in here much, but she will be tomorrow :D**

**You all need to go to my twitter and check out my Bade drawing…it was originally a Cade picture, but I changed Cat to Jade, and Jade to Beck :)**

**My twitter is beckplusjadeFTW **

**I shall not update until I have 716 reviews :)**


	50. Beck

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Oh my god, my mom made me help my older brother switch apartments…and his old apartment, AND his new apartment are on the second floor…so I had to walk up and down the stairs a total of 58 times =.=**

**Chapter 50**

This was probably Beck's biggest screw up of the year.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beck screamed as he gripped onto his hair.

The little not-Parker laughed hysterically at him.

Why couldn't it have at least been Sadie? Nope, it was just some random baby.

Great now some poor mother was missing her baby, and poor little Parker was all alone. Hopefully Cat or Robbie noticed, and took him to their place, were bringing him home right now.

He moved the curtain out of the way slightly and saw Jade pulling up in the driveway.

Of all days she could be home 4 minutes early.

He looked at the baby, and then back out the window as Jade getting out of her car.

He let out a strained yell and opened the door, and closed it behind him.

"Hey…honey," he said awkwardly as he approached her.

"Hey," she replied as she pecked him on the lips and went to go passed him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why don't we stay out here, while Parker…is…sleeping," he lied.

"I want to go inside, move," she ordered.

"But inside is so boring, outside is much better," he tried convincing her.

"Beck," she said warningly.

"Milk! We need more milk! Why don't you go to the grocery store, and get some more milk," he tried.

"What did you do?" She asked in a threatening tone as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? Why do you think I did something…I…I didn't do anything," he stuttered.

"You just stuttered," Jade pointed out.

"That…that doesn't mean I did something wrong," he stuttered again.

"Oh my god!" Jade shouted as she pointed towards the garage.

"What?" Beck replied as he looked at the garage.

Jade pushed passed him and ran into the house.

"No!" Beck screamed as he ran after her.

Before she could look in the stroller, Beck grabbed her and dipped her.

"Oh my god Jade I love you!" He shouted as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Beck!" She hissed, and he let her go.

Beck folded one arm over his chest and placed his other elbow on his folded arm.

"Beck…THIS ISN'T PARKER!" She screamed.

"Yeeeah…" he said awkwardly, "I may have brought home the wrong baby," he said sheepishly.

Jade's eyes widened, "You brought home the wrong baby?" She screamed at him as she whacked him with the phone book.

"Ow…OW…I'm sorry! I was distracted!" He yelled.

"You lost our baby!" She screamed as she whacked him harder.

"Jade! Whacking me with the extremely heavy and painful phone book isn't gonna bring him back!" He shouted.

Jade huffed angrily and threw the book at him.

"Let's go to the park, he couldn't have gotten far," Beck suggested.

Jade pushed the door open and stormed out. Beck grabbed the stroller and followed her.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I was distracted, I didn't mean to bring home the wrong baby, I swear!" He pleaded.

"You're an idiot," she replied.

Beck rolled his eyes and just shut up.

On the way there, they ran into Robbie and Cat walking home.

"Hi Jade, what's wrong, you look mad," Cat asked.

"Beck lost Parker, and brought home the wrong baby," Beck stated subtly.

Cat looked towards Beck, "You idiot," she exclaimed.

"Thanks Cat," Beck replied sarcastically.

"Well, lucky for you…" Cat trailed off as she pulled Parker out of her stroller.

"Oh my god," Jade exclaimed in relief as she took him.

Robbie placed Sadie in the stroller as Jade held onto Parker.

"Aww, did daddy abandon you?" Jade asked Parker in a baby voice.

Beck rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we're gonna head home and get ready for dinner, we'll see you later," Robbie informed them.

"We're coming over for dinner?" Jade quizzed.

"Yeah," Cat replied before walking off.

Jade groaned slightly once they were gone.

"You don't like going over to their house for dinner?" Beck quizzed.

"Well, when Cat doesn't shut up, no, I don't," she replied.

"Ok, so…uh…now what?" Beck asked as he looked down at the baby in the stroller.

"_You _get to go and find his mother and explain how you took him home," Jade replied with a smirk.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" He quizzed.

"Oh, no," she chuckled.

Beck sighed and started walking to the park.

"Tommy? Tommy? Tommy!" A lady cried out as she looked all around.

Beck sighed and picked up Tommy out of the stroller.

He looked back at Jade who raised an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath and walked up to the lady.

"Uh…hi, there was a little mishap, and I accidentally took home your baby," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, Tommy!" She exclaimed as she took him and stuck him in the stroller.

"I'm sorry to cause any…" he was cut off by her slapping him across the face.

"You criminal!" She screamed before storming off.

Beck rubbed his face and walked back over to Jade and Parker. Jade was laughing hysterically. Her face was red from laughing, and Beck just gave her an annoyed look.

He shook his head and started pushing the strolled with Parker in it back home.

"I can't believe she slapped you," Jade exclaimed through laughs.

"Yeah, it was _hilarious," _he replied sarcastically.

"Aww, I'm sorry babe," she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" She quizzed.

Beck sighed and smiled, "Yeah."

"What time do we have to be at Cat's place?" Jade quizzed.

"6 o clock," he replied.

Jade nodded and they went home.

…

Jade rang Cat and Robbie's doorbell again since no one answered the first time.

"Coming!" Cat called out as she came running to the door.

A couple seconds later she opened the door and welcomed them in.

Jade carried Parker over to Sadie and her mess of toys. She sat down and started playing with them while Beck, Cat, and Robbie were in the kitchen.

"Hey Sadie," Jade greeted in a baby voice.

Sadie giggled and reached up to Jade. Sadie was a month younger than Parker, so she was only 7 months, where Parker was 8 months.

Jade handed Sadie the box where you drop the shapes in their given holes.

"Here you go," Jade exclaimed as she handed her the square block.

Sadie giggled and hit the square block against the circle hole.

Well, Sadie definitely was starting to take after Cat…even though they were genetically related…that was kinda scary.

Parker took the triangle block and put it in the triangle hole and looked up at Jade with a wide smile.

"Good job Parker," Jade cooed making him giggle.

Sadie started crying as she tried forcing the square into the circle.

Jade sighed and tried helping her by putting her hand over the square hole.

Sadie looked at her angrily and threw the block at Jade. Jade narrowed her eyes at the baby but remained calm. She took the shape box away and scooted away from them a little.

"Come on Sadie, crawl to auntie Jade," Jade cheered.

Sadie giggled and just stared at her.

"Come on Sadie," Jade repeated.

Sadie just giggled and threw another toy at her.

Parker got on his hands and knees and started crawling to Jade.

Jade gasped, "Good job Parker," she praised.

Parker giggled and stood up, and started running to Jade.

Jade's eyes widened, "BECK!" She screamed. "BECK!" She repeated.

"What's going on, what happened?" Beck shouted as he came into the room worried.

Jade stood up and picked up Parker.

"He just ran to me, on his own! Our baby just took his first steps!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"Did you really Parker?" Beck asked in an excited tone as he walked up to Jade and Parker.

"Beck," Parker giggled.

Jade gasped, "Did he just…"

"Beck," he giggled again. It wasn't completely clear, but he was a baby so…

"He just said my name…" Beck choked out.

"Oh my god!" Cat exclaimed.

"Beck," Parker giggled yet again.

"Wait, but babies don't usually say their first word until they're a year old…Parker's only 8 months old," Robbie explained.

"Beck," Parker stated.

"Well, I guess Jade yells at me so much, he picked up what she was saying…OUR BABY IS SMART!" Beck cried out happily.

**A/N: I know the chances of a baby saying their first word 4 months early is unlikely…but…Jade yells at beck a lot, using his name, so Parker just repeated a word he heard her say so many time…and like beck said…they have a smart baby! :D**

**I don't have much to say…**

**Eh…I shall not update until I have 730 reviews :)**


	51. I Love You

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story so much! And even though multiple people have told me I'm an amazing writer, such as my reviewers, half of my teachers, my mom, and my sister, but I just don't see it. I read my entire story last night, and I don't see what's so great about it. But I criticize myself a lot so…ANYWHO…this chapter WILL include drama and some sadness…you can blame the songs **_**Breathe Me **_**by **_**Sia, **_**and **_**Forever And Always **_**by **_**Parachute **_**for that one.**

**Chapter 51**

"Come on Parker, can you say Jade?" Jade cooed.

She had been trying for the last hour to get Parker to say her name, but was so far unsuccessful.

"Beck," he replied.

"No, not Beck…Jade," she tried again.

"Aww, is someone jealous that he can say my name but not yours?" Beck teased as he walked into the room.

"Shut up Beck," she snapped at him.

"Beck," Parker repeated.

"Don't you have work?" Beck quizzed.

"I don't have to leave for like…2 and a half minutes," she replied.

"Come on, say Jade," Jade tried again.

"Beck!"

"Oh forget this," Jade muttered as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Bye," Beck called after her.

She didn't respond, she just slammed the door behind her.

Beck chuckled and sat in front of Parker and started playing with him.

…

Beck sighed looked up at the clock.

5:19

Jade usually got home at a quarter to 5. Beck just jumped to the conclusion she had to run to the bank, or the post office, or something like that.

He looked up at the clock again at 6:11.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed Jade's number and held the phone to his ear.

It rang until it went to her voicemail. He sighed and tried again, and no answer.

He tried calling Cat, and she answered.

"Hey Cat, have you seen Jade?"

"_No, I haven't, why?"_

"She was supposed to be home over an hour ago, and she won't pick up her phone," he explained with a worried tone.

"_I haven't see her, I hope she's ok."_

"Wait, I have another call coming in," he noted as he switched lines.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Is this Beck Oliver?"_ A strange voice asked.

"Yeah," Beck replied in a worried tone.

"_You should come to the hospital right away_," he stated.

Beck's heart pounded as he dropped his phone, picked up Parker, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door.

He put Parker in his car seat and started driving to the hospital.

He could only imagine what happened. He knew something happened to Jade...but he needed to know that she was ok.

He pulled up at the hospital and got out of the car. His hands trembled as he grabbed Parker and ran inside. He ran to the front desk, "I need to see Jade West!" He exclaimed.

"She just came out of surgery, room 143," she replied.

Beck nodded and ran down the long hallway. He ran into room 143, and saw his Jade. She looked so different. She was covered in gashes, and she was just so broken.

He sat down next to her bed.

"Jade," he whispered as he grabbed her hand.

A nurse walked in with a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" He asked the nurse.

"There was a fatal car crash, and she's barely pulling through right now," she explained.

"Jade, can you hear me?" He asked.

She squeezed his hand, sending a smile to his face.

Tears stung at his eyes as he ran his thumb over her hand.

About a half hour later, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Sadie came into the room.

They all sat around trying to keep themselves together.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Cat whimpered.

"I don't know Cat," Beck shook his head.

"Can she talk?" Tori asked.

Beck looked towards Jade, and she weakly nodded her head.

"Robbie, come here," she choked out.

Everyone exchanged weird looks as Robbie walked over to her bedside.

"I know I said I could _only _tolerate you, but I honestly consider you one of my best friends. Even if it didn't seem like it. Listen, take good care of Cat and Sadie, got it?"

Robbie nodded as tears fell from his eyes.

"Jade," Beck whispered.

"Andre…you're a great friend too. You're one of the only people who has managed not to piss me off after knowing me since the second grade. You're a fantastic musician, and close friend. Take good care of Tori," Jade explained.

Andre wiped away a tear as he thanked her.

"Tori," Jade choked out, and Tori walked over to her.

"All those times I said I hated you, I didn't mean it; I consider you one of my best friends. And I'm glad you kept trying to be my friend even when I pushed you away. You're a fabulous singer, and you _are _pretty," Jade informed her.

"Jade, that means a lot," Tori said as tears fell from her brown eyes.

"Jade, stop…you're not gonna die," Beck cried.

"Cat," Jade choked out.

Tears were already falling from Cat's eyes as she walked over to Jade.

"Cat, you're the best friend I've ever had, besides Beck. But you're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and you see the good in all people, even mean, sarcastic people like me. I want you to continue being positive, and keep Robbie in line, and make sure Sadie grows up to be like you."

"No Jadey, don't die," Cat shook her head as she sobbed.

Robbie went over and pulled Cat over and pulled her onto his lap.

Jade looked up towards Beck. She took a deep breath as she began talking. "Beck, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You looked passed how mean I was, and loved me for who I was, and I thank you for that. We've been through a lot together, and if I could, I would go through every second of it again. I love you Beck, and I always will. I need you to take care of Parker, he deserves a dad at least, and you're an awesome dad to him. Make sure he grows up to be strong, and smart. And even if I might not be there, let him know I love him," Jade preached weakly.

"Jade," Parker stated as he reached out for his mom.

Jade gasped and smiled as she tried reached up for him, but couldn't.

"Jade, don't leave me, I can't do this alone," Beck cried.

"Beck, you have to, you can do it, I know you can. I…I love you," she choked out.

"No…Jade, don't go," he pleaded.

She didn't respond.

"Jade! Jade!" He called as he shook her.

Then the heart monitor started going haywire as nurses rushed into the room and started forcing them out of the room.

"Jade!" Beck cried as they pushed him out.

As soon as they shut the door on them, Beck fell to his knees crying.

**A/N: Ok, sad music, plus being a shitty mood equals this I guess. I hope that wasn't too depressing. Don't hate me for this please…if you have learned anything about me, then you should know if Jade lives or not. **

**How was it?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**I will not update (AKA you won't get to find out what happens with Jade) until I get 745 reviews.**


	52. My Immortal

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: HEY! 21 REVIEWS! HOLY SMOKES! Your reviews inspired me to update (I would've updated anyway, but they helped). And Forever and Always **_**inspired **_**the last chapter, it wasn't exactly like the song ;) **

**Chapter 52**

"Beck, come on, we have to go wait in the waiting room," Andre coaxed.

Beck stood there with his hands and ear pressed against the door. "No! I have to make sure she's ok!" He cried.

"Sir, could you please go wait in the waiting room?" A nurse asked him.

Beck remained silent listening to the many sounds coming from inside the room.

"Beck, Parker needs you right now," Andre informed him.

Beck sighed and in defeat and nodded. He pulled away from the door and slowly walked behind Andre back to the waiting room.

Cat handed Parker to Beck, and Beck looked into Parker's sad blue eyes.

"Where's Jade?" Max asked as he and Bones ran into the building.

"Something went wrong," Tori informed them.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Bones asked sadly as Beck handed him Parker.

"We don't know," Robbie shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"No! She's gonna be ok!" Beck shouted at him.

"Beck, calm down man," Andre coaxed.

"How am I supposed to calm down, knowing that the woman I love could die at any moment? I can't do this without her! Hell, I brought home the wrong baby yesterday! Without her I can't even keep my head on straight! Calming down is _not _possible!" Beck shouted.

"Beck, Jade's strong, she's gonna make it," Tori coaxed.

Beck held his face in his hands and sat down.

Everybody sat down and remained silent, so the only sound to be heard, except for the noises from the hospital rooms, was the ticking of the clock.

"_Ok, it was kind of my idea, but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted you to have a dog cuz you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe…"_

_Beck cut her off by pressing his lips against hers._

"_You love me again."_

"_Who said I stopped?"_

Tears slowly fell from Beck's eyes at the memory.

"_Tell me something you like."_

"_Like or love?"_

"_Love."_

"_You."_

It felt like he was drowning in his own sadness. If she were to die…he would too.

"_Say you love me."_

"_What's the magic word?"_

"_Pleeease?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Kay."_

The anticipation was killing him; he needed to know that she was alive.

"_I want coffee."_

"_What's the magic word?"_

"Get_ me some coffee."_

"…"

"_Please?"_

"_Actually the magic word was lotion, but I'll accept your please cuz you got a boo-boo eye."_

All of the sudden a certain song popped into his head, that just made him cry more.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me._

Beck was pulled out of his thoughts as the nurse entered the waiting room. They all looked up at her waiting for word on Jade.

All sound was drowned out in Beck's mind. Everyone stood up and started making their way down the hall.

Beck shot up and ran passed all of them. He ran into Jade's room and sat in the chair next to her bed.

He grabbed her hand in both of his hands as tears still fell from his auburn eyes.

"Jade, I love you," he choked out.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile.

He leaned down as placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Parker was really worried about you," he said with a strained chuckle.

"Yeah, Parker is the one who's extremely worried," she replied sarcastically.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he informed her as he caressed her cheek.

"You would die," she joked.

"We thought you were dead," Cat cried.

"I thought I was too," Jade said just above a whisper.

"We're just glad you're ok," Tori noted.

"Thanks," Jade replied.

"Jade?" Robbie quizzed.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean all of those things about us?" He inquired.

"_Every last word_," she promised pausing between each word.

"What happened, why did the machine go all weird?" Cat questioned.

"Because I was dying, but they brought me back to life," Jade explained.

"Jade," Parker cooed.

Beck grabbed Parker from Bones and held him in front of Jade.

"Good job Parker," Jade remarked as she sat up cautiously and grabbed him.

"So when are they gonna let you come home," Beck quizzed.

"I don't know, hopefully soon," she replied.

"Jade, thank you for not dying," Max remarked.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

…

**1 Month Later**

"So uh…how was work," Beck asked casually as Jade came home.

"Fine I guess," she shrugged as she picked up Parker.

"Look, I'm making your favorite, shrimp penne _with _the tails cut off," he informed her as she came over to him.

"Hmm, what's the special occasion?" She quizzed.

"There's no occasion," he shrugged.

"Right…Parker napping?" She quizzed.

"He is," Beck replied.

"When's dinner gonna be ready?" She asked.

"Right now," he stated as he started serving both of them.

He set her plate down where she usually sat, and set his plate down where he sat.

Jade went to go sit, but Beck stopped her and pulled her seat out for her.

"Thanks?" She remarked as she furrowed his eyebrows as his super polite behavior.

He poured her a glass of wine and glass of wine for himself before sitting down.

"Wow, wine too?" She quizzed as she took a sip.

"Anything for my beautiful, smart, deep, talented wife," he said sweetly before taking a bite of his food.

"Uh huh," she replied awkwardly to his compliment. She took a bite too, "Oh my god, this is really good," she commented.

"I cleaned the house today, and I got you a present," he noted as he handed her a gift wrapped box.

She raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed the box. She unwrapped it and her eyes widened at what was in the box.

He smiled at her reaction as she pulled it out of the box.

"Is this real gold?" She asked as she stared in amazement at the scissors with golden blades.

"It is," he replied.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok, what did you do?" She quizzed.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you being ridiculously nice?" She quizzed.

"What, a husband can't love his wife…his wife who would understand if he did something stupid, and love him anyway?" He quizzed.

She grabbed the scissors and faced them towards him. "What…did…you…do?"

Beck sighed in defeat, "Ok, so you know how you told me to take your scissor collection in to get polished?"

Jade narrowed her eyes at him again, "Yeah…"

"Well, when I got there, I went in, waited for them to get done, and then on my way out, I was carrying the box, and I walked around the car to get in, but I tripped, and the box flew out of my hands, and landed in the road, and the box got ran over about 8 or 9 times…" he explained.

Her eyes widened and filled with anger.

Beck sighed, "Can I at least have a 10 second head start?" He questioned.

"5, 4, 3…" she started counting down angrily. Beck got up and ran for his life.

**A/N: Ok, I don't know if you can actually take in some scissors to get polished, but it's Jade…so it sounded perfectly normal to me :3 The humor was to make up for the drama bomb in the last chapter…and the drama bomb at the beginning of this chapter. Yes, I listened to My Immortal while writing this chapter…and I cried T-T**

**I will not update unless I have 769 reviews :)**

**And you should all go read my co-written story with **_**samlovebade…**_**it's called Perilous Island Adventure :)**


	53. Stupid

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: I have bad news you guys :( My mom wants me to go up north because 'it'll be a great way to end your summer, instead of sitting on that computer of yours and rotting your brain with a silly TV show couple'. -.- So, she's forcing me to go, so I won't be able to update until Tuesday after my first day of school! I DON'T WANNA GO UP NORTH! AND I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! Also, Parker repeats things people say to him, so this should be fun *evil smile* And he's 15 months old I think right now…so he can say longer sentences now.**

**Chapter 53**

Beck bolted up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pressed his back up against the door taking deep breaths.

His eyes widened as a pair of golden scissors stabbed through the wooden door next to his head.

"Jade, maybe we could talk this out," he noted through the door.

"I've had most of those scissors since I was 5, and you destroyed them!" She shouted angrily.

"Actually, the cars destroyed them," he pointed out.

She pulled the scissors out of the door and stabbed them in again, almost hitting Beck.

"Jade, stabbing me with expensive scissors won't help either of us," he informed her calmly.

"There were 39 pairs of scissors in that box…you have to get me 39 new pairs of scissors," she ordered.

"Alright, I'll do that, just please don't stab me with those scissors," he pleaded.

"Fine," she replied as she pulled the scissors out of the door.

…

**(6 Months Later)**

"Can you say dada?" Beck quizzed Parker.

"Beck," he giggled again.

"No, not Beck, dada," he pleaded.

"Beck!" He giggled yet again.

"Dada," Beck repeated.

"Beck!" Parker cheered.

"Alright, can you say Beck?" Beck tried.

"Poopoo," Parker replied.

Beck brought his palm up to his forehead and shook his head.

"Say dada," he instructed.

"Scissor destroyer," he giggled.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at the baby. Did Jade seriously teach him to say that?

"Dada! Say dada damn it!" He shouted angrily, quickly covering his mouth in shock.

"Damn it!" Parker giggled.

"No no no, don't say that!" Beck exclaimed flustered.

"Damn it!" Parker giggled.

"No! Stop!" He shouted.

"Damn it!" Parker shouted cheerfully.

"No...I'm so stupid…Jade is gonna kill me!" He announced.

"Stupid Jade!" Parker cheered.

"What? No! Jade's not stupid!" He yelled.

"Stupid Jade!" He giggled.

"No!" Beck yelled.

"Stupid Jade!" He cheered again.

Beck gripped onto his hair and screamed in frustration as Parker laughed hysterically at him.

Beck fell on his back, "WHYYY?" He screamed.

Parker continued laughing hysterically.

"Poopoo," Parker repeated again.

"Lucy I'm home!" Jade called out as she came through the front door.

Beck looked towards Parker, "Shhh," he ordered.

"Hey honey," he greeted.

"Stupid Jade!" Parker shouted.

Jade's eyes widened as she walked over to them. "What did he just say?" Jade asked in a threatening tone.

"Stupid Jade!" Parker shouted.

"It was an accident!" Beck claimed.

"He repeats things he hears! So if I'm so stupid, then why don't you go marry someone else?" Jade shouted angrily.

"No! Jade, I didn't say you were stupid!" Beck exclaimed frantically.

"Yes you did," Parker replied subtly.

Both of their eyes widened, but for different reasons.

"No I didn't…Parker," he snapped at him.

"So I'm stupid, huh?" Jade quizzed upset.

"Parker, you heard what I said remember, repeat it so Jade knows I didn't say she was stupid," Beck instructed.

"Damn it!" Parker giggled.

"What?" Jade exclaimed.

"That was an accident!" Beck shouted. "Not that, about the stupid thing!" He ordered.

"Jade's gonna kill me!" Parker shouted.

"What do you know, he's right!" Jade shouted as she grabbed Beck by the collar of his shirt.

"No! Parker, help me!" Beck yelled.

"Damn it!" Parker giggled before laughing hysterically.

"Parker," Beck snapped at him.

"What? No! Jade's not stupid!" Parker laughed.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Beck and then released him.

Beck held his hand over his beating heart. "See…I wasn't lying," Beck informed her.

"Lucky you," Jade remarked before walking into the kitchen as Parker followed her.

"Wait, so why are you home so early from work?" Beck questioned.

Jade sighed, "I got fired," she replied avoiding eye contact.

"What? Why?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Because my boss had to let some people go, and he said he would let me keep my job if I slept with him," she explained boredly.

"Oh," was all Beck could muster up. "Need to me to beat the crap out of him?" Beck joked.

"Be my guest," she replied as she fed Parker.

"So, now what're we gonna do, neither of us have a job now," he pointed out.

"Maybe you should get a job this time," she suggested.

"Get a job doing what? You remember that job I had for 3 days," he reminded her.

"Then don't get a job in an office…Tori told me that there's an opening for a spot as a teacher at Hollywood Arts," she noted.

"But I don't have a degree in teaching," he reminded her.

"So, it's Hollywood Arts…all of the teachers know you…and you're one of the best students they've ever had, they'd love it if you came and taught there," she shrugged.

"Alright, I'll go by there tomorrow," he noted.

"No, you can go to tonight, so maybe you can start tomorrow," she smirked.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"If you want dinner then yes," she replied.

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed his car keys.

"Have fun," she called after him.

Beck sighed, got in his car and drove to Hollywood Arts.

It was exactly how he remembered it…even though he had just graduated 2 school years ago, it felt like it had been forever since he stepped foot in this school.

All of his friend's lockers along with his were different now. He walked to the main office and walked in.

"Oh my gosh, Beck Oliver?" Lane greeted.

"In the flesh," Beck replied as he shook Lane's hand.

"How have you been?" Lane quizzed.

"I've been good, I'm married now, and I have a baby boy, he just turned a year old a couple months ago," he replied.

"You and Jade made it that far?" He asked impressed.

"We did," he replied casually.

"Nice. So uh, what do you need?"

"Jade told me there's an opening for a teacher?" He noted.

"Ah yes, Sikowitz retired last year, so we need a new improv teacher," Lane informed him.

"Sweet, that was my best class, do you think I could take over?" Beck asked hopefully.

"Well, I've been teaching it for the last couple days, and they hate it, so why not?" Lane exclaimed.

"Cool, when can I start?" Beck inquired.

"Tomorrow if you'd like," Lane replied.

"Oh my goodness, thanks," Beck exclaimed.

"No problem, tell Jade we said hi," he instructed as he squirted some lotion into his hands.

"I will," Beck replied before walking out of the office, and out of the school.

He was a teacher at Hollywood Arts.

**A/N: YAY! Beck's a teacher! Do you guys have any suggestions for what could happen in class that would be funny and/or interesting? LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS! And I will use some of them :) Or maybe even all of them :D Well…I'll update again on Tuesday after school :/**

**IF I have 780 reviews :)**


	54. Back To School

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Ok, I really didn't want to update today, but since I didn't get to update at all this weekend, I guess it's only fair. School sucked -.- We didn't do much, but I got homework in 2 of my classes…like actual homework, and it made my brain work, my brain is still on vacation :( I asked you guys to give me some ideas for Beck's new job :D And you delivered, so I'm gonna use the most used idea, plus my own idea :)**

**Chapter 54**

"So, you ready for your first day of teaching at Hollywood Arts?" Jade quizzed.

"I think so, it shouldn't be too bad, I'm familiar with the school," he shrugged.

"And, if those girls flirt with you, give them a detention," she ordered.

"I'll let them know I'm married," he noted.

"You better," she warned.

Beck chuckled and pecked her on the lips. He went out the door, got in his car, and started driving to Hollywood Arts.

He wasn't exactly sure what to bring, so he brought some old scripts from his class that he wrote.

He walked into Hollywood Arts and nodded towards students who were freshmen when he graduated. He knew quite a few of the students already. The class he was teaching was the new freshmen class, so he didn't know any of them.

He went to Sikowitz's old classroom and noticed that everything was pretty much the same…the ducks playing poker picture was still up in the back of the room.

He smiled as he looked towards the seats him and his friends usually sat at.

"_Who wants to have a sleepover at my house?" Sikowitz exclaimed as he raised his hand._

"_I do!" Jade replied anxiously as she stood up and raised her hand._

_Everybody including Beck gave her weird looks._

"_Come on, don't you wanna know where this lunatic lives? No offense," she shrugged at the last statement._

"_It's ok Jade, I savor your bitterness like a rancid cream sauce," Sikowitz remarked._

Beck chuckled at the memory. They had quite a few memories in that classroom.

Not all of the memories were good memories however.

"_I know what will make you feel better," Tori said proudly._

"_Jumping jacks?" He said trying not to fail the alphabetical improv._

"_Kiss me," Tori instructed._

_Beck knew it was wrong, but he just wanted to show Jade that she couldn't act that way. _

"_Let's do it," he replied before pressing his lips against hers._

Beck cringed at that memory. He had no clue how much it would hurt Jade at the time, but he knew right after class ended. It wasn't fair to Jade, and he regretted it dearly.

"Are you our new teacher?" A girl with long red hair (normal red hair, not Cat's red hair.)

She giggled and sat down.

"And you are?" He quizzed politely.

"Cara…did you know that Cara is Spanish for girl?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't think Cara _is _Spanish for girl," Beck corrected her.

Cara just stared at him blankly, and he shook his head.

When Beck thought about, Cara kinda reminded him of Cat.

Two more students walkedin. One had curly hair and large glasses, and the other had long brown hair, and looked Latina.

"This is Ross, and that's Tina," Cara pointed to each of her friends.

"Ooh, we got a new teacher," Tina pointed out.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Ross carrying a puppet. He was an oddly familiar puppet.

"Excuse me, Ross, is it? What is your puppet's name?" Beck asked politely.

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet, and I found him in the road, he says his name is Rex," Ross explained.

Beck's eyes widened, "Oh god," he muttered.

"Hey Beck, long time no see…" Rex muttered with a chuckle.

"Hey Rex, how ya been?" Beck asked calmly.

"Well, let's see, your psycho wife ran me over with her car multiple times," he retorted upset.

Ross gasped, "You know Rex?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Beck replied.

"So, you're name is Beck, can we just call you that, or do you want us to call you by your last name?" Tina asked.

"Uh, you can just call me Beck," Beck shrugged. Students slowly filled the room.

"Andrew!" Tina exclaimed happily as an African American boy walked in with a keyboard under his arm.

"Hey guys," Andrew replied as he sat near his friends.

"Beck, this is Andrew," Cara exclaimed.

"You our new teacher?" Andrew quizzed.

"I am," he replied.

"Listen, Lena was just asking me if we had homework in theater history, we aren't secretly dating," a boy explained desperately to the girl glaring at him.

The boy had hair much like Beck's, but not quite the same, and the girl had long brown hair with colored extensions.

"That's Brett, and that's Jamie," Tina introduced them.

"You are too secretly dating! That's why you guys talk so much! You love her, and you hate me!" Jamie screamed.

"Jamie, I don't hate you, I love you, I promise," he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever," Jamie muttered.

Beck chuckled.

"Is this funny to you?" Jamie quizzed threateningly.

"Jamie…" Brett warned.

"No it's just, you two remind me of me and my wife when we were your age," he chuckled again.

"Oh, so you cheated on her, and lied to her that she was just asking about homework?" She quizzed as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, I never cheated on her, and I'm sure Brett would never cheat on you," Beck informed her.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she muttered before taking her seat next to Brett.

By the time the bell rang, everyone, including the shruggers were in their seats.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know, I'm Beck Oliver, I will be your teacher this year…" Beck started.

"Oh really, we thought you were just standing at the front of the class to look cute," Jamie replied sarcastically.

Beck ignored her and continued, "A fun fact about me is, I went to high school here," he told them.

"How old are you, 16?" Jamie remarked.

"Well, Ms…uh…what's your last name?" He quizzed.

"North," she replied boredly.

"How ironic…well Ms. North, I am actually 20 years old, you're only 4 years off, good guess though," he replied smugly.

"Alright, does anyone have any questions?" Beck quizzed as he clapped his hands together.

"If the plural of goose is geese, then why isn't the plural of moose meese?" Cara questioned.

"I…I don't know," he replied.

"I want to know," she stated.

"Any other questions?" Beck quizzed.

"Have you ever considered growing a mustache?" Andrew quizzed.

"I have, but Jade told me she would never kiss me again," he shrugged.

"Who's Jade?" Brett quizzed.

"Jade's a really pretty name," Ross noted.

"I have a jade stone! It's really pretty, because it's green! I love green, but I hate Brussels sprouts, even though they're green," Cara ranted.

"Jade is my lovely wife," he informed them.

"Did she come to Hollywood Arts with you?" Tina quizzed.

"She did," he replied.

"Aww…high school love," Ross cooed.

"Alright…uhh…who wants to do some alphabetical improv?" He quizzed as he raised an eyebrow at them.

**A/N: YAY! ABC improv in the next chapter? What do you guys think of Cara, Tina, Ross, Andrew, Jamie, and Brett ;) I had an urge to make Jamie's name Lucy xD Did I make them too much like the actual characters? If I did then…TOO LATE!**

**I'll update tomorrow if I'm not exhausted from having anxiety -.-**

**And I'll update if I have well…I have 786 reviews, so that's only…*counts on fingers*…14 more reviews before I hit 800! I COULD DIE OF HAPPINESS! So let's see if I can get 800 reviews :D**

**Can I tell you about my dream last night? It took place during Wanko's Warehouse. Ok, so, since they pulled an all-nighter, they all ended up falling asleep on this big cushy thing. But Jade refused to sleep near them, so she slept on the hard floor. Once everyone (except for Beck) was asleep, Beck noticed Jade seemed uncomfortable, so he went, picked her up, and carried her onto the cushy bed thing, kissed her on the forehead, and went to sleep :x**

**That was my amazing dream last night :D**


	55. ABC Improv

**That Thing Called Love**

**A/N: Hey you guys…sorry for not updating for a few days…school has been crazy, I've had at least an hour or two of homework every night this week -.- And after having homework, I'm too tired to do anything…my brain can't work for that long. 6 hours of thinking, plus 1 or 2 when I get home, it's just too much for me :( And I can barely type/write from so much thinking at school. ALSO, I had a reviewer who said they didn't like the almost same name thing, and I would like to say, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it seeing as though you're the only one who didn't like it…and I didn't understand why you didn't like Brett or Jamie…yes, Beck and Brett are in the same room, that's kinda the point…ANYWHO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 55**

"Alright, Cara, come on up and pick 4 people to be in your group," Beck instructed.

"Kk!" She exclaimed as she ran onto the stage.

"Alright, go ahead," he instructed.

"Uh…Ross, Brett, Jamie, and Tina," she chose.

All 4 of them walked onto the stage, Jamie stood on the opposite side of the stage as Brett. Brett just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Andrew, give us a letter!" Beck ordered.

"A!" Andrew shouted.

Beck gave him a slightly annoyed look at his letter choice. "Alright…Mr. Creativity chose A, go ahead," Beck announced.

"Aren't rainbows just wonderful?" Cara exclaimed.

"Blizzards are prettier," Jamie retorted.

"Cool," Tina exclaimed.

"Dairy Queen is yummy!" Ross announced.

"Every ice cream place is yummy," Brett joined in.

"First of all, I hate ice cream, and second of all, I'm still mad at you!" Jamie exclaimed at Brett.

"Goodness Jamie, I told you, we're just friends," Brett replied.

"How about you 2 don't fight for once," Tina snapped at them.

"I think you should shut up," Jamie snapped at Tina.

"Jamie, be nice," Brett ordered.

"K, I'll be nice, as long as you stop dating Lena," Jamie retorted.

"Lena and I aren't dating!" Brett shouted angrily.

"Stop fighting!" Cara cried as she ran off the stage.

"Uhh…just pick it up at M," Beck instructed.

"My gosh you guys, is fighting all you ever do?" Ross complained.

"Nope, so shut up," Jamie snapped at him.

"Please stop fighting," Ross begged.

"Ross, the next letter was O….not P, you're out," Beck announced.

"Aww," Ross pouted as he walked back to his seat.

"Pick it up at O!" Beck ordered.

"Oh my gosh, I just thought of a perfect idea," Jamie announced.

"Please, do tell," Brett instructed.

"Quiet, and don't tell me what to do," Jamie snapped at him.

"Really, just tell us your idea," Tina cut in.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "So, our teacher says he went to school her, correct?" Jamie quizzed.

"Thoroughly," Brett replied.

Beck looked at them cautiously.

"Uh…well, _Beck, _if you're so great, why don't you join us?" Jamie quizzed as she raised an eyebrow at Beck.

"Very brave of you, I hope you're ready to lose," Beck challenged as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh my gosh! The teacher is joining us!" Tina exclaimed happily.

"Whoops, you used the wrong letter, you're out Tina," Beck informed her.

Tina pouted and walked back to her seat.

"Xylophones make music!" Brett exclaimed.

"You're such a dork," Jamie snapped at him.

"Zebras are black with white stripes!" Brett shouted.

Beck and Jamie both gave him a weird look.

"What? They are!" He exclaimed.

"Actually, they're not, and you're out Brett," Beck informed him.

"I don't like this game," Brett noted as he walked to his seat.

"Brett lost, haha," Jamie retorted.

"Contagious your mean-ness could get," Beck spoke like Yoda.

"Dorky you are," Jamie said in a stupid tone.

"Everyone is a dork in their own way, even you," he pointed out.

"I'm not a dork!" Jamie exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe not, but you _did _just lose," Beck pointed out as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him and stormed off to her seat next to Brett.

Before Beck could say anything else, the bell rang. The students grabbed their bags and started leaving.

As everyone was leaving, Brett came up to Beck.

"Hey Brett," Beck greeted.

"Hey, uh, well, you said that me and Jamie reminded you of you and your wife when you were in high school, right?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, that is correct," Beck replied.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any advice for me, on how to work with her, because sometimes she just gets out of control," he explained.

"I know exactly what you mean. First of all, don't yell at her, stay calm…try not to roll your eyes so much…uh…if a girl flirts with you, tell her you have a girlfriend…and if you're feeling risky, have someone handcuff you together and lock you in the janitor's closet."

…

"Lucy I'm home!" Beck announced as he walked in the front door.

Jade ran into the room, "Welcome home…so uh…how…how was school?" She quizzed.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows at her as he walked up to her. He noticed streaks down her cheeks.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"No!" She exclaimed upset as he wiped at her cheeks.

"Yes you were, why were you crying?" He asked sympathetically.

"I…I was watching a sad movie with Parker," she mumbled.

"What movie are you watching that made you cry?" He quizzed as he took a step in the direction of the living room.

Jade grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No! Don't go in there!" She shouted.

Beck looked at her suspiciously, "Why not?" He quizzed.

"Because uh…Parker is sleeping," she lied.

"You just said you were watching a movie with him," he pointed out.

"Uh…"

"Jade, what movie are you watching…no movie can make you cry," he reminded her.

"Why does it matter what movie I was watching?" She asked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

Beck walked into the room with the TV and Jade groaned in annoyance.

Beck covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up, this is the first time I've seen this movie!" She exclaimed angrily.

"_This _is the movie that made Jade Oliver cry?" Beck quizzed with a chuckle.

"It's sad! You can't tell me you watched this movie the first time without crying," she snapped at him.

"Yeah, I did cry, when I was 4," he informed her.

"It's not fair! His own brother threw him off a cliff into a stampede of antelope! And then poor Simba tries to wake him up, and then he calls for help, and then he goes and sleeps next to his dad's dead body! It's a sad movie!" She ranted.

"Jade, it's the Lion King, it was made for children," he reminded her.

"So you're saying I'm a child?" She quizzed as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, this turned real bad real fast…no I'm not saying you're a child…I mean come on, it's the Lion King…I cried after I watched it the first time," he tried pulling himself out of the hole he dug.

"Nice save," she muttered as she pressed play and sat on the couch.

**A/N: I would like to admit, that I am almost 16, and I still cry at the Lion King…SO GO AHEAD AND JUDGE ME! It's a sad movie! So, I thought that would be kinda funny Cx Oh, did you like Beck's advice to Brett xD**

**Again, sorry for not updating in a few days, but I hope this was ok :D **

**I will update again only if I have 810 reviews :)**


End file.
